The Feeling
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: Peeta no era el enamorado de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Era Katniss. ¿Qué tanto podría cambiar si era la Chica en Llamas la enamorada de esta pareja? Está historia participa en el Intercambio del Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León y va dedicado a La chica del pelo rojo.
1. Another Feeling

**Hola mundo! Chicos vengo recién saliendo de una ola de exámenes en la Universidad, he aquí mi excusa por mi tardanza. Bueno, este regalo va dedicado a** _La chica del pelo rojo._ **Sip, eres mi amiga secreta. Bueno, intenté por todos los medios de que saliera bien y bastante largo, ya que tiene 40 de word así que espero que sea de tu agrado. Me dejé guiar por la idea más vaga que diste, que fue la que más me gustó para hacer un reto, así que espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.**

 **Este es el primer capítulo de cuatro que subiré este fin de semana, así que paciencia.**

 _Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el Intercambio del Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León y va dedicado con cariño para La chica del pelo rojo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Another Feeling**

Tranquila Katniss, relaja tu respiración, inspira, espira, inspira, espira.

Me siento como una idiota haciendo esto, pero el cúmulo de emociones que siento en el estómago no quiere parar, estoy por darme la vuelta y desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro. Las estúpidas mariposas que supuestamente revolotean en mi interior, me están mareando y provocando náuseas que en un par de minutos terminará conmigo vomitando estrepitosamente en la calle.

Relajo mi respiración y con una tranquilidad que no poseo, toco tres veces con los nudillos la puerta que da a la panadería de los Mellark. La bolsa donde reposan las tres ardillas que he cazado esta mañana pesa en mi espalda y a medida que escucho unos pesados pasos en el suelo, aumenta la sensación de vomitar.

Si, hermosa impresión daré cuando ensucie sus zapatos con revoltijo de mi estómago.

La puerta se abre con un golpe sordo y unos ojos amables y azules me reciben. Siento un poco de decepción cuando me percato de quién es, pero recompongo mi expresión antes de que sea demasiado obvia. Ethan Mellark, el dueño de la panadería me saluda con una sonrisa un poco fingida que le provoca arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos. Es prácticamente igual a su hijo menor, salvo por el cabello castaño con toques blancos en las patillas.

Pese a que es un hombre que siempre irradia energía cuando está cerca, hoy puedo ver la preocupación que se hace latente en su rostro, en las bolsas algo violetas se acentúan bajo sus ojos, o en sus labios que se encuentran resecos y sin vida; aún le quedan dos hijos que pueden ir a los Juegos, y las Cosechas son hoy, en un par de horas más. El miedo que crece en mí por Prim debe ser parecido al que siente él por sus hijos. A pesar de eso, se muestra abierto negociar y cuando ve el saco en mi espalda, me regala una sonrisa un poco más sincera que la anterior.

-Ah, Katniss, no pensé que fueses a venir hoy - dice con amabilidad y comprensión. Se da la vuelta hacia adentro de la panadería y cuando se cerciora de que su esposa no anda por los alrededores, se relaja. Siempre evita por todos los medios que la bruja se entere de que estoy aquí, haciendo tratos, y es que no hay una mujer que odie más a la gente de la Veta que ella. - ¿Cuántas traes? - saco mi bolsa de mi hombro y la abro, enseñando las tres ardillas que yacen muertas con un letal tiro en el ojo. - Vaya, vaya, si hoy no llega a ocurrir nada, comeremos muy bien con los chicos - sé que se refiere a que ninguno de sus hijos salga cosechado hoy y yo no hago más que desear lo mismo desde el fondo de mi corazón como una súplica latente.

\- Es lo que todos esperamos - Ethan me sonríe y mira tras de mi hombro, su vista se mantiene allí un par de segundos antes de hacer un gesto con su boca.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Peeta? - aunque suena ridículo, y en especial para mí, siento como si mi corazón se hubiese saltado un latido. Mis mejillas deben estar en proceso de colorearse de un fuerte rojo, así que hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para regular mi respiración y el sonrojo delator que se ha formado en mi rostro y cuello. Me doy la vuelta lentamente para ver caminando al hijo menor de los Mellark, con un saco de 40 kilos de harina en la espalda que carga como si nada.

Puede que mi opinión no sea la más arbitraria del mundo, pero el chico de cabellos rubios que se acerca a nosotros es uno de los más guapos del distrito. Tiene mi misma edad, 16 años, alto y de contextura media. Cabello rubio como el sol, algo más largo en el frente, de ojos azules con una pizca de travesura e inocencia. Hombros anchos debido al constante ejercicio que realiza en el club de lucha de la escuela. Mandíbula cuadrada y labios delgados, con un suave olor a canela y eneldo.

\- No, estoy bien papá, - se acerca vestido con unos jeans de trabajo gastados en las rodillas, manchados con un poco de harina y barro. Su camiseta blanca está arremangada hasta la altura de los codos, para una mayor comodidad para transportar semejante peso. Cuando está a sólo unos metros de mí, me reconoce y emboza una radiante sonrisa que le marca los hoyuelos en las mejillas. - Hola Katniss -

\- Hola - sonríe ante mi poca elocuencia, tal vez llevado por mi total conducta anti social que uso en la escuela, aunque lo cierto es que el nudo que crece en el fondo de mi garganta es tremendo y me cuesta pasar saliva. Mi boca está tan reseca que en cualquier momento se me hará imposible hablar. Su padre mira a su hijo y este entra a la panadería con el saco en sus espaldas, balanceando su peso para no caer.

\- Connor está aún en camino, se quedó charlando con unos compañeros de la escuela. - se pasa las manos teñidas de blanco por el cabello y se acerca a su padre con gesto divertido. - Más bien una compañera - y con eso su padre ríe y golpea cariñosamente su espalda.

\- Bien, bien, le tomará un rato más llegar - Peeta asiente y se da la vuelta hacia mí, logrando que el sonrojo que estaba casi bajo control vuelva a aparecer en un segundo. - Ah, Peeta, puedes envolver tres hogazas de pan por favor - yo abro los ojos sorprendida y estoy por empezar a negar cuando el Señor Mellark vuelve a hablar. - Descuida, es lo justo en un día como hoy, no te preocupes Katniss - asiento mientras veo como Peeta se lava rápidamente las manos en el fregadero y envuelve en un fino paño tres hogazas de pan con nuez. - De acuerdo, iré al frente. Peeta guarda la carne luego y con eso terminas. - él asiente y su padre se da la vuelta, sonriendo - Gracias Katniss, suerte hoy - agradezco con un cabeceo y él se retira dejándome en el terrible escenario en que tengo que entablar una conversación con el Chico del Pan.

Peeta se acerca a una mesa donde descansan dos pequeños bollos que caerían en una mano, recoje ambos y camina hasta mí.

\- Ten, son bollos de queso - dice mientras acerca una de las bolitas de masa caliente que suelta un olorcito a queso derretido y mantequilla caliente. La boca se me hace agua pero ya fue suficiente con las tres hogazas de pan que su padre me ha dado así que niego con la cabeza mientras le entrego la bolsa.

\- No necesito limosnas - frunzo la boca y me muerdo la lengua cuando me doy cuenta de la idiotez que he dicho. Espero encontrar una mueca en el armonioso rostro de Peeta pero sólo veo una sonrisa radiante que me nubla los sentidos de maneras que no puedo describir.

\- No es limosna Katniss, es mi desayuno, y lo hago por cortesía. Somos compañeros de escuela. No necesito otra razón para ser amable contigo - pequeños flashes de memorias me sacuden por completo y siento la vergüenza que se adueña de mí. Peeta vuelve a ofrecerme el bollo de queso y esta vez lo acepto sin chistar. Él me muestra una sonrisa sincera y le da una mordida al suyo, haciendo que el queso brote por los bordes y caiga a su mano.

\- Gracias - digo a regañadientes, más por la vergüenza de lo que le dije que por otra cosa. Peeta asiente y me tiende el paño con las tres hogazas de pan en él. No se ve molesto por lo que dije y eso es sólo otra muestra de la buena persona que es.

\- De nada Katniss, suerte hoy - dice mientras yo salgo de la panadería con las rodillas tiritando. No sé si espera que le responda pero elevo mi mano, y me despido sin hablar. Tal vez debí desearle suerte porque en un par de horas no podría hacerlo sin que sonara como una declaración de guerra.

* * *

-O-

A la una en punto, después de haber comido algo del pan que intercambie en la panadería de los Mellark con Prim y mi madre, nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, ya sea para los que pueden ser cosechados como para las familias, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los agentes de la paz recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación. La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la Cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los pequeños, como Prim, detrás.

Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. Veo a mi madre cerca de la familia de Gale, quien es mi mejor amigo y compañero de caza. Su madre Hazelle sostiene firmemente a su hija menor Posy y toma de la mano a Vick, el segundo más pequeño. Rory este año, al igual que Prim ha entrado a la Cosecha, pero si todo sale bien, también es el último año de Gale. Mi mirada sigue escaneando la plaza y encuentro a los Mellark. Ethan sostiene el hombro de su hijo mayor, que aprieta fuertemente sus manos a sus costados. La bruja está nerviosa a su lado pero no hace mayores señales de tristeza.

La plaza se va volviendo más claustrofóbica a medida que se va llenando. Somos cerca de 8000 personas en el Distrito 12 y el lugar no es tan grande como para albergarnos a todos.

Estoy de pie en la fila de chicas de 16 años, la mayoría son de la Veta, con los que intercambio rápidos y tensos saludos para volver a fijar nuestra total atención al escenario. No veo a Peeta pero sé que debe estar en la misma hilera, igual de nervioso que yo. Me fijo en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Katniss Everdeen. Y una sola tiene el nombre de Primrose Everdeen. El nombre de Gale está cuarenta y dos veces y el de él, quizás esta cuatro veces.

Nos leen como cada año y nos explican de que va esto, nos hablan del nacimiento de Panem, los posteriores Días Oscuros y por último, el surgimiento de los Juegos del Hambre. Luego dan el listado de los Vencedores del distrito, que en este caso, es de sólo dos personas, de las cuales sólo una está viva. Haymitch Abernathy, quien tropieza e intenta abrazar a la escolta del distrito, Effie Trinket. El alcalde hace el cambio y da la bienvenida a la mujer, quien con paso raudo se acerca al micrófono.

\- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! - su cabello rosa, seguramente una peluca, está algo ladeada después de su altercado con el borracho vencedor, pero sigue con su cháchara, sobre cómo es un honor estar aquí y como los tributos cosechados deberían sentirse igual de honrados de representar a su distrito.

Localizo a Gale en la fila de los chicos de 18 años y me manda una sonrisa que tiene chispas de comprensión y de apoyo.

Al final, comienza el sorteo, Effie Trinket se dirige a la urna de las chicas luego de decir otra vez "¡las damas primero!"

Mete la mano hasta el fondo de la urna y saca un trozo de papel blanco con el nombre de la chica tributo de este año. La multitud ahoga un suspiro y el silencio que nos rodea es tan denso que se podría llegar a cortar con un cuchillo. Estoy deseando no ser yo, no ser yo, hasta que la escolta dice el nombre de la chica que irá a los Juegos este año.

No lo soy, es Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

Siento que se me sale el aire de los pulmones de manera descontrolada y temo caer al piso de la impresión. Jamás me había sentido tan desorientada en mi vida. No, Prim no. Tenía una sola papeleta con su nombre, había hecho hasta lo imposible para que no fuese Prim, tomé todas las teselas para que su nombre no saliese más veces de las que correspondía y aún así, la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

La veo caminar indefensa hasta el escenario y es cuando logro ver la colita de pato que se forma en su blusa que logro reaccionar. No puedo dejar que mi hermana muera, no puedo, no lo resistiría.

\- ¡Prim! - El grito estrangulado me sale de la garganta y los músculos me vuelven a reaccionar. - ¡Prim! - No me hace falta apartar a la gente de mi camino porque los otros chicos me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llego a ella justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empujo detrás de mí. -¡Soy voluntaria! -grito, con voz ahogada. -¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!-

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. Las reglas dicen que un chico o una chica en edad elegible puede ofrecerse como tributo. En otros distritos como el uno, el dos y el cuatro, presentarse voluntario es difícil debido a que muchos quieren presentarse como voluntarios para traer gloria y ama a su hogar. Acá no es así.

-¡Espléndido! - exclama Effie Trinket -. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la Cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... - deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

-¿Qué más da?- interviene el alcalde. Está mirándome con expresión de dolor. - ¿Qué más da?- repite, en tono brusco. - Deja que suba -

Prim está gritando como una histérica detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese una cuerda.

-¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir! - su voz es desconsolada pero me mantengo firme.

-Prim, suéltame - digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar y verme débil -¡Suéltame!-

Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Gale, que levanta a Prim del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire.

-Arriba, Catnip - me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Prim con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones restantes, sin pensar en todas las miradas clavada en mí, en especial, no quiero cruzarme con la azul de él.

-¡Bueno, bravo! - exclama Effie Trinket, llena de entusiasmo. -¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! - está encantada de ver, por fin un poco de acción en su distrito. -¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Katniss Everdeen - respondo, después de tragar saliva. Intento no buscar entre la multitud pero lo hago sin más, necesito ver su mirada amable. Busco entre los chicos de 16 años, entre los comerciantes y ahí está. Con el rostro en una mueca de disconformidad. Hoy en la mañana hablábamos y me regaló parte de su desayuno y ahora he firmado mi sentencia, sin jamás decirle todas las cosas que me hacía sentir, y que probablemente jamás le diga.

-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robara la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! - canturrea Effie Trinket. La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal.

Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo de nuestro distrito; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido. Veo a Gale entre la multitud y a Peeta haciendo el mismo gesto. Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Haymitch escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

-¡Mírenla, mírenla bien! - brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros.- ¡Me gusta! - El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña. - Mucho... -No le sale la palabra durante un rato.- ¡Coraje! - exclama, triunfal. -¡Más que ustedes! - Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario - ¡Más que ustedes! -grita, señalando directamente a la cámara. Luego de eso, mi futuro mentor se desmaya. Una camilla viene por él y Effie Trinket continúa con el espectáculo.

-¡Qué día tan emocionante! - exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha. - ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! - Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la urna de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Gale o el de él. - ¡Peeta Mellark!-

No, él no, me digo y es casi el detonante que me falta para echarme a llorar desconsoladamente sin importarme las cámaras que haya en el distrito, sin importarme si me veré cómo una débil para los demás tributos. No me importa, pero verlo caminar con la mirada casi perdida y sin importarle si se hace daño de lo fuerte que aprieta sus manos, me hace contener el sollozo que lucha por salir de mi garganta.

Peeta se acerca al escenario vestido con pantalones de vestir de color negro y una camisa blanca. Sus pasos son pesados, mantiene la cabeza alta hasta que llega y se sitúa a mi lado. Effie Trinket pregunta por voluntarios pero ninguno de sus hermanos sale en su auxilio. Lo que yo he hecho no es algo normal.

El alcalde Undersee lee el Tratado de la Traición pero mi mente se ha desconectado de todo. ¿Por qué él? De entre todos los chicos, que tenían incluso más papeletas con su nombre, ¿por qué Peeta?

Nuestra historias están ligadas de una manera muy complicada, fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo.

El problema fue que no lo hizo.

Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes de Prim o mis gritos mudos de socorro.

Yo estaba aterrada. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Prim y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.

En la tarde de mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Prim en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía regresar sin esperanza.

Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios.

En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos. Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado.

Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío. De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre.

Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

Su madre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada. Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: «Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo».

Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida. Su madre le chillaba: «¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!». El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente. El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, se echó a correr en mi dirección. Yo sólo veía sus ojos azules, brillantes que marcaban casi un sendero hacia él. Se me acercó lo más rápido posible y me entregó ambas hogazas de pan. Las dejó en mis manos, me sonrió y volvió a correr bajo la lluvia, entró a la panadería y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, por algo los tenía en mis brazos. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. El calor de las hogazas era abrasador pero no las solté hasta que llegue a casa, en donde hice levantar a mi madre, preparé té de menta y comimos un sustancioso pan de pasas y nueces. Fue la primera noche que nos íbamos a dormir con el estómago lleno y yo no cabía de mi felicidad. Ese chico había hecho lo impensable al darme esos panes y yo no sabía cómo se lo iba a agradecer.

Al día siguiente se me ocurrió que tal vez el chico había quemado las hogazas a propósito, aún sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de darme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio.

Afuera, era como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Aún no soy capaz de darle las gracias por salvarme en aquella ocasión y no sé si en una situación así, serviría de mucho. Con el paso de los años me di cuenta que no podía dejar de observar a Peeta Mellark, que lo buscaba constantemente en los pasillos y provocaba que nuestras miradas se encontrasen. Él siempre sonreía y después de un tiempo, era capaz de saludarlo cuando iba a hacer tratos con su padre a la panadería.

Lo encontraba guapo y no era la única chica que pensaba así. Muchas veces escuchaba como las chicas de la zona comercial hablaban sobre lo lindo y amable que era el más joven de los Mellark, de lo bien que dibujaba y de lo fuerte que era. Pese a eso, Peeta no salía con muchas chicas, siempre estaba con sus amigos y sólo se supo de una chica que lo invitó a salir. Aparte de eso, se mantenía en un perfil bajo en ese sentido, lo que provocaba que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho cuando lo veía pasar en el distrito. No sabía si era sólo agradecimiento lo que sentía por él, o si sólo lo encontraba guapo. Pero los constantes retorcijones en el estómago me hicieron pensar que no era sólo eso, que no era sólo gratitud.

Aún no aceptaba lo que sentía, pero ahora no importaba, tendría que enfrentarme a él en una arena y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerle daño al Chico del Pan.

* * *

-O-

Es casi una corriente eléctrica que me toma desde la punta del cabello hasta las plantas de los pies. Es un calor agradable que me hace sentir en casa, en mi verdadera casa, en el bosque, donde no se huele el carbón y sólo se respira libertad. Eso es lo que me produce Peeta cuando me coje de la mano, antes de salir hacia la Avenida de los Tributos. Está resplandeciente, de la misma manera en que debo yo estarlo, cubierto sólo con un traje negro que lo cubre por completo, con el cabello naturalmente desordenado y con una capa de fuego que ondea al viento.

La alarma de la gente se transforma en gritos y vítores de asombro. Todos nos prestan atención, todos se asombran ante nuestras vestimentas y yo hago lo mismo cuando me veo reflejada en una pantalla gigante de la plaza. Con el tocado y el cuerpo en llamas, tomada de la mano de Peeta, desafiando todas las normas del Capitolio al presentarnos como un equipo, como un sólo Distrito 12.

El público se da el trabajo de buscar nuestros nombres en los panfletos y escucho como gritan mi nombre y el de Peeta, completamente excitados por nuestra apariencia.

La mano de Peeta es fuerte y me da el soporte que necesito para no caer.

Cinna nos ha dado una excelente ventaja, nadie nos olvidará, y la meta de sobrevivir estos Juegos no se ve tan lejana. Aunque existe una gran traba que tal vez no sea capaz de pasar.

Hasta que entramos al Círculo de la Ciudad, no me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que he estado tomando la mano de Peeta, probablemente le he cortado la circulación con mi agarre pero a él parece no importarle. Es más, cuando tengo la intención de apartar mi mano, él la sostiene más fuerte, entrelazando nuestros dedos con firmeza.

\- No vayas a soltarme - dice entre dientes pero sin perder la sonrisa cálida que se ha instalado en su rostro desde que salimos del Centro de Entrenamiento. - Puede que me caiga de esta cosa - asiento con delicadeza y vuelvo a hacer presión en la unión de nuestras manos, y el valor que se instala en mi pecho no se va.

Los doce carros llegan hasta el centro de la ciudad, en donde cada ventana de cada edificio está siendo ocupada por algún prestigioso ciudadano del Capitolio. Nuestra carroza nos lleva justo a las afueras de la mansión del Presidente Snow y allí nos quedamos hasta que nos da la bienvenida a estos Juegos. Durante el discurso puedo notar como las cámaras nos enfocan más que a cualquier otro distrito. Nuestros estilistas nos han dado eso, ser inolvidables. Suena el himno y los carros se dirigen con el mismo paso hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, y debido a que ya ha caído la noche, es casi imposible quitar los ojos de encima de nuestro carro. La gente vitorea nuestros nombres pero yo sólo me mantengo lo más cerca que puedo de Peeta, sosteniendo su mano, evitando caer no sólo del carro, sino que también a la realidad, en donde no soy una simple adolescente enamorada, soy un tributo en los Juegos del Hambre y matarlo es necesario si quiero volver a casa.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas tras nosotros, una horda de equipos de preparación nos han rodeado, alabando los increíbles atuendos y el perfecto contraste que se lograba con el anochecer capitalino. Miro a nuestro alrededor y veo las miradas llenas de odio de los tributos, tensos por la envidia que les provoca saber que fueron eclipsados por dos chicos del distrito doce. Cinna nos ayuda a quitarnos las capas y Portia las apaga con un incinerador.

No me doy cuenta pero nuestras dedos siguen entrelazados, el calor aún continúa y la sensación, fuera de molestarme, me hace sentir segura. Nos soltamos las manos y Peeta frota su muñeca con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Gracias por sostenerme, no podía mantenerme bien allá arriba - asiento, mientras desvío la cabeza e intento que el sutil sonrojo que de a poco se comienza a formar en mis mejillas no se note. - Te quedan bien las llamas Katniss, te ves hermosa - me giro y veo la sonrisa burlesca que aparece en el rostro de nuestro mentor que se acerca a paso vacilante hasta nosotros. Intento recomponer mi expresión de seriedad y cuando subimos en el ascensor hasta nuestro piso intento que el cosquilleo que se ha quedado en mi mano desde que Peeta la tomó, desaparezca.

No lo logro.

* * *

-O-

\- Peeta ha propuesto que los entrenemos por separado - eso es lo primero que me dice Haymitch un día antes de las entrevistas, muy temprano en la mañana. El pecho se me contrae de una manera algo molesta y me hago la idea de que a pesar de que los últimos días en que hemos sabido llevarnos bien, no somos amigos, no somos aliados, cada uno busca la supervivencia mutua. Yo debo matar a Peeta si quiero volver con mi familia.

Esa ha sido la mantra que me he repetido todos los días desde que comenzamos a estar juntos, que no debía sentir algo más por él. Pero todo Peeta me hacía querer cambiar de opinión, me hacía tambalear, a mí y a mis convicciones. Y sé que no debo sentirme así, que debería pelear por mí, por volver al distrito doce con Prim y con mi madre, pero no es así. He sido lo más errática desde que comenzaron los entrenamientos, ayudándolo a mejorar, a que desarrollará su fuerza y la reciente habilidad que tiene para lanzar cuchillos y manejar una lanza. Para encender hogueras y detectar plantas venenosas.

Y que ahora, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado durante estos días de entrenamiento me hiere y me siento traicionada por él. Porque pensé como estúpida que podríamos trabajar en sobrevivir juntos. Ahora él ha marcado toda la distancia que necesitaba. Él se ha alejado y no sé si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada. Escojo ambas cuando lo veo caminar hasta mí, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas coloradas.

Aliviada porque puedo trabajar en sobrevivir sólo yo. No debo preocuparme de velar por nadie más. Decepcionada porque en un mundo utópico, esperaba pasar mis últimas horas junto a él.

* * *

-O-

Cuando salgo al pasillo mis pies pesan demasiado y los tacos de casi siempre centímetros que adornan mis pies no ayudan mucho a caminar, tampoco para salir huyendo. Las clases con Effie ayer han sido una tortura, en especial todo el trabajo de que mi andar no se viera ridículo por culpa de los zapatos.

Me veo en uno de los espejos que adornan las murallas de nuestro piso y no puedo evitar pensar que me veo bien. Estoy resplandeciente, brillando con la misma energía que un sol, con el rojo y las llamas en el ruedo de mi vestido. Con el maquillaje justo para que mis ojos grises brillen sin cesar.

Nos reunimos en el ascensor con el resto del equipo y me quedo de piedra cuando veo a Peeta parado en su estatura, enfundado en un costoso traje negro hecho a la medida. Sus hombros se ven anchos y su estrecha cintura se realza gracias al corte de la chaqueta. Las llamas que sobresalen de sus puños llaman la atención aunque todo el protagonismo se lo llevan sus hermosos ojos azules, brillantes y febriles, con la chispa justa de inocencia y gentilidad.

Me da una mirada rápida y me sonríe con cierto nerviosismo, seguro de que lo rechazaré como lo llevo haciendo desde ayer en el desayuno pero lo cierto es que su apariencia me encandila lo suficiente para sonreirle de vuelta.

\- Estás hermosa Katniss - bajo la cabeza algo apenada y evito por todos los medios mostrar algo más que agradecimiento pero a Peeta eso le basta para agrandar su sonrisa un poco más. Me giro cuando llega el ascensor y no puedo evitar ver la mirada de burla que coloca Haymitch ante el pequeño intercambio de palabras que hemos tenido Peeta y yo. Bajamos los doce pisos en una calma un tanto incómoda que me coloca los pelos de punta. Effie alaba el excelente trabajo que han hecho tanto Cinna como Portia, aceptando ambos los cumplidos con modestia.

Cuando llegamos abajo y se abren las puertas del ascensor, vemos cómo los otros tributos se colocan en fila para salir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos en un semi círculo para ver las entrevistas. Yo seré la penúltima ya que la chica sale siempre antes que el chico de su distrito. Ojalá fuese la primera para terminar esto de una vez. Ahora tendría que pasar una horrible cantidad de horas, sentada escuchando todos los enfoques que darían los otros tributos cuando lo cierto es que no pude encontrar uno para mí, no podía ser divertida o humilde o sensual porque nada se me daba bien. Peeta por otro lado presentaría un enfoque más bien divertido según lo que dijo Haymitch, él sabía reírse de si mismo.

Antes de colocarnos a la fila, nuestro mentor nos toma del brazo y nos gruñe despacio.

\- Recuerden seguir actuando como una pareja feliz, actúen como si lo fueran - frunzo el ceño cuando termina de hablar y me suelto del brazo con un tirón. La cara se me calienta y me muerdo las mejillas internamente con fuerza hasta que siento el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Ese ha sido nuestro enfoque desde el inicio pero lo cierto es que me destruye lentamente cuando finjo que me gusta, porque lo cierto es siento algo más fuerte por el chico del pan. Peeta por otro lado, siempre ha sido amable y le sale natural a pesar de mis terribles tropiezos en distintas situaciones, en especial cuando significaba entablar una conversación más larga.

Peeta me ayuda a subir al escenario y le agradezco con un gesto ligero de cabeza. Me da miedo tropezar entre los zapatos y el vestido, pero llego a mi silla sin problemas. Aunque ya sea de noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está completamente iluminado, con grandes galerías que sirven para las personas más importantes del Capitolio, colocando en primera fila a los estilistas, lo que me dará una vista de Cinna en la entrevista, tal vez así no salgan tan hostiles mis respuestas. También hay un gran balcón para los Vigilantes y el resto ha sido apropiado por los canales de televisión.

Caesar Flickerman viste de un color celeste y toda su ropa va a juego, va dando pasos armoniosos por todo el escenario, contando chistes a la multitud para animarlos. Luego se pone manos a la obra. Uno a uno van subiendo los distintos tributos, unos más divertidos, feroces y sensuales. Arrogantes, inocentes, maliciosos. Todas las entrevistas duran tres minutos en donde debes por todos los medios intentar agradarle a la multitud. Entre ellos están los posibles patrocinadores que podrían dar dinero por mí, por salvar mi vida.

Me siento como una dama, tal como Effie me dijo, espalda recta, los tobillos cruzados y una sonrisa resplandeciente que me adormece las mejillas.

Termina el tiempo de Thresh, y eso significa que sigo yo. Cuando me coloco de pie las piernas me tiemblan frenéticamente y tengo miedo de verme ridícula pero sé que el vestido cubre la gelatina que tengo por piernas.

Llaman a Katniss Everdeen, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome y acercándome al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de manos de Caesar y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Bueno, Katniss, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí? - No tengo idea de lo que ha dicho, se me ha quedado la boca seca como pasto. Busco con desesperación a Cinna entre la multitud y lo miro a los ojos; me imagino que las palabras han salido de sus labios. Me devano los sesos intentando pensar en algo que me haya hecho feliz desde mi llegada. Se sincera, aunque no tanto, pienso, no puedo decirles que lo que más me ha gustado porque simplemente ojos azules llenos de vida son lo que ocupan mi mente.

-El estofado de cordero - consigo decir. Caesar se ríe y me doy cuenta de que parte del público hace lo mismo.

-¿El de ciruelas pasas? - pregunta Caesar, y yo asiento - Oh, yo lo como sin parar - se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago - No se me notará, ¿verdad? - todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden.- Bueno, Katniss - sigue, en tono confidencial - cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?-

Cinna arquea una ceja. Tengo que ser sincera, no ponerme nerviosa, es decir más de lo que estoy - ¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada?- Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público. De acuerdo, eso no fue tan mal, puedo ser agradable, o lo suficiente como para no gritarle cuanto los odio por todo.

\- Sí, a partir de ahí - vaya, pensé en que si me quemaba, no lo haría sola, en que brillaba más que nunca lo haría en la vida. En que Peeta tomaba mi mano.

\- Pensé que Cinna era un genio, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. -Levanto la falda para extenderla - En fin, ¡fíjate! -

Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, veo que Cinna mueve el dedo en círculos; sé qué quiere decirme: Gira para mí.

Me levanto, doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata. -¡Oh, hazlo otra vez! -me pide Caesar, así que levanto los brazos y doy vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que la falta flote, dejando que el vestido me envuelva en llamas. Cuando me detengo, tengo que agarrarme al brazo del presentador.

-¡No pares! -me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado! - También estoy soltando risitas tontas, que es algo que, me parece, no he hecho en la vida.

-No te preocupes, te tengo - me dice Caesar, rodeándome con un brazo. - No pasa nada - dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud capitolina - Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro. - me coloco nerviosa, e intento parecer indiferente cuando recuerdo el accidente con la flecha. Bueno, no fue un accidente como tal, pero eso me valió la mejor puntuación de los Juegos de este año.

-Ummm... - digo, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y me muerdo un labio - Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual. - por supuesto, ¿quién en su sano juicio le lanza una flecha a las personas que darán una puntuación que podría salvarte o no la vida?

Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo. - Nos estás matando - protesta el presentador - Detalles, detalles.

\- Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? -pregunto, mirando al balcón. Los Vigilantes se miran entre sí y varios niegan con la cabeza, formando un desconcierto en el público.

-¡Así es! - grita el Vigilante que se cayó dentro de la ponchera. Los otros lo secundan y hasta ahí llega el tema.

\- Gracias - respondo - Lo siento, mis labios están sellados. -

\- Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha - sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado. - Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?-

No, no, no, no a ustedes pero quizá a Cinna sí. A ese nuevo amigo que busco entre la multitud. - Se llama Prim, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.- El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?- Sé sincera, sé sincera, trago saliva con dificultad y evito mirar al joven que se encuentra sentado tras de mí, a ese chico que es el único impedimento para cumplir mi promesa a Prim.

\- Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.- La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

-¿Y qué respondiste? - pregunta Caesar, con amabilidad, pero, en vez de sentirme arropada, noto que un frío glacial me recorre el cuerpo y que pongo los músculos en tensión, como antes de atrapar una presa. Cuando hablo, mi tono de voz parece haber bajado una octava.

-Le prometí que lo intentaría - el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta, no es capaz de bajar. ¿Sería capaz de volver a casa, a pesar de que mataría al chico que me había salvado la vida? ¿Por quién sentía algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder detener a mi corazón cuando lo veía?

\- Seguro que sí -dice él, apretándome la mano. Entonces suena el zumbido.- Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Katniss Everdeen, tributo del Distrito 12.- Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarme pero lo cierto es que casi ni los escucho de la impresión. Miro a Cinna para que me tranquilice, y él levanta el pulgar para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Me paso aturdida la primera parte de la entrevista de Peeta, aunque veo que tiene al público en sus manos desde el principio; los oigo reír y gritar por cada cosa que dice. Él lo sabe, sabe que tiene carisma, que tiene simpatía y el don del habla para hacer que las personas lo quieran con sólo oírlo. Se nota relajado, con el tobillo sobre su rodilla y la espalda recta, siendo educado siempre. Está utilizando lo de ser el hijo del panadero para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus distritos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha parecido extraño desde tu llegada al Capitolio? - Peeta parece pensarlo y da una sonrisa de medio lado que le marca el hoyuelo de su mejilla.

\- Ah, las duchas aquí son raras - dice mientras cuenta una anécdota divertida sobre los peligros de las duchas del Capitolio -Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? - le pregunta a Caesar, y después se pasan un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hace que todos se partan de risa. Empiezo a recuperar la concentración cuando Caesar le pregunta si tiene una novia en casa. Peeta vacila y después sacude la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido. Estoy más atenta de lo que debería con esta pregunta y eso me pone de malas. No debo seguir preocupándome por él, por cada cosa que hace.

-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama? - se muerde el labio inferior y pasa su vista por el público, mirando las reacciones de todos ellos.

-Bueno, hay una chica - responde él, suspirando - Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no se fijaba en mí hasta la Cosecha.-

La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido. -¿Tiene a otro? - pregunta Caesar y veo cómo Peeta se lo piensa.

\- No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos - dice con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro, casi rememorando algo. Intento hacer una lista de las chicas con quien he visto a Peeta por el distrito pero lo cierto es que, todas se fijan en él, en su bondad, en su carisma, no hay ninguna, ni siquiera yo, que no repare en su presencia.

\- Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? - lo anima Caesar. Mi mente se aleja un par de segundos del plano en el que me encuentro. ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta gana? ¿Esa chica se acercaría a él? ¿Se daría cuenta que el chico del pan está enamorado de ella? ¿Sería capaz de cuidarlo, de protegerlo de los recuerdos, del sufrimiento? ¿Tendrían hijos de rizos rubios y ojos azules? No le sigo dando vueltas, no puedo, eso significa dañarme cuando siempre vi al amor como un signo de debilidad. Vi como el amor destrozaba a mi madre después de la muerte de mi padre. Pero me enamoré, a pesar de que dije que nunca lo haría, que jamás me casaría o tendría hijos. Hice una de las cosas que siempre vi lejanas; lo hice por aquel joven de ojos azules y sonrisa amable. Y no sabría cómo me sentiría si llegaba el momento en que no estuviese en este mundo.

\- Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso. - dice mientras evita por todos los medios la mirada del público.

-¿Por qué no? - pregunta Caesar, perplejo.

\- Porque... -empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose - Porque... ella está aquí conmigo. -

No sé si el mundo se detiene lo suficientemente rápido o muy lento. Tampoco sé si mis oídos no me engañan, aunque si sé que mi cerebro ha procesado lo más rápido que puede la información. ¿Una chica? ¿Está hablando de mí?

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Peeta, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo. Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a brotar dentro de mí. -

\- Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte -dice Caesar, y parece sentirlo de verdad. La multitud le da la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos han soltado grititos de angustia pero lo único que pasa por mi mente es la mirada cabizbaja que ha tenido Peeta desde hace un minuto atrás. ¿Es verdad? ¿Siente lo mismo que yo por él?

\- No es bueno, no - coincide Peeta.

\- En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía? - ¿Habría cambiado algo el que yo lo supiera?

\- Hasta ahora, no - responde Peeta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me atrevo a mirar un segundo a la pantalla, lo bastante para comprobar que mi rubor es perfectamente visible. -

\- ¿No les gustaría sacarla de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta? - pregunta Caesar a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos - Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Katniss Everdeen ha terminado. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Peeta Mellark, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón. -

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor; Peeta nos ha borrado a todos del mapa al declarar su amor por mí. Cuando el público por fin se calla, mi compañero murmura un «gracias» y regresa a su asiento. Evito mirarlo aunque sé que su mirada está fija en mí. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? «Siento lo mismo por ti, pero en esta situación es imposible». «No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos porque debo volver a casa con mi hermana» Todas suenan como patéticas excusas que me doy al no ser tan valiente como él, que aceptó sus sentimientos por mí frente a todo un país. Él reconoció que me amaba mientras yo ni siquiera soy capaz de aceptar que quiero tanto a una persona como a Peeta.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Esto fue todo por la mañana, el siguiente lo subiré en la noche, bueno, espero que esté primer capítulo te haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gustó y me complicó. El siguiente episodio tendrá una narrativa vista más del punto de Peeta que explicará varias cosas.**

 **Bueno, saludos y espero sus reviews, el pan de todos los escritores.**

 **Saludos, Blue**


	2. Love With The Feeling

**Hola, saludos gente. Bueno, lamento mi demora pero tengo la excusa de que mañana tengo examen de anatomía. Que terrible, deseenme suerte. Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de este fic. Decirle que la tercera y última parte estará esta noche a más tardar con la finalización de los Juegos y la verdad revelada al 100%. Chica del pelo rojo, que bueno que te esté gustando y espero que ames tanto este capítulo como yo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos y seguidores. Los amo chicos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Love with the feeling**

 **POV Katniss**

Según el cielo, hoy no ha pasado nada importante, no ha habido muertes. No sé si sentirme aliviada de ello o no. Quedamos sólo seis. Dieciocho han muerto para que nosotros sigamos aquí, dieciocho, y entre ellos está Rue. No puedo evitar que los ojos se me humedezcan y que el nudo que se ha instalado en mi garganta desde que mi pequeña aliada se fue, haga acto de presencia. Ella no merecía morir, nadie lo merecía. Pero esto está ocurriendo, y debo afrontarlo.

Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en provocar la siguiente catástrofe para unirnos. Si va a ser esta noche, quiero dormir un poco primero, así que me tapo la oreja buena para no oír el sonido del himno, aunque después sí oigo las trompetas y me siento de golpe, a la espera. Normalmente, la única información que reciben los tributos del exterior es el recuento diario de muertes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tocan las trompetas para hacer un anuncio; lo más común es que se trata de una invitación a un banquete.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el cielo, felicitándonos a los seis que quedamos, pero no nos invita a un banquete, sino que dice algo muy extraño: han cambiado una regla de los juegos. ¡Han cambiado una regla! Por sí solo, eso ya es alucinante, porque no tenemos ninguna regla propiamente dicha, salvo que no podemos salir del círculo inicial hasta pasados sesenta segundos y la regla implícita de no comernos entre nosotros.

Según la nueva regla, los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes. Claudius hace una pausa, como si supiera que no lo estamos entendiendo, y repite la regla otra vez. Asimilo la noticia: este año pueden ganar dos tributos, siempre que sean del mismo distrito. Los dos pueden vivir; los dos podemos vivir.

Antes de poder evitarlo, grito el nombre de Peeta.

Peeta, a quien he visto un par de veces desde que iniciaron los juegos y se alió con los profesionales. Si, después de declarar su amor eterno por mí, se unió al equipo y comenzó a cazarme. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que quede atrapada sobre la copa de un árbol, rodeada por ellos y con un nido de rastrevíspulas sobre mi cabeza. Luego de eso, y que dejará caer el panal sobre sus cabezas, me ayudó a escapar, peleando con Cato y saliendo herido en el intento.

Ahora no sabía lo que pensar, ¿qué tanto de lo que me dijo es cierto? ¿Me quiere realmente o es sólo un farol? Suspiro y soy consciente de que a esta hora, con la noche cayendo sobre nosotros no seré capaz de encontrarlo así que me subo a un árbol y me amarro a él, esperando hasta que despunte el alba para encontrar a Peeta.

Cuando despierto y como un buen desayuno, me pongo en la tarea, evitando dejar rastro de mí. Debo ser cuidadosa, los profesionales deben de saber que buscaré a Peeta, y por tanto debo evitar por todos los medios que den con nosotros. Si está tan malherido como piensa Cato, me veré en la obligación de defendernos a los dos sin ayuda. Sin embargo, si está tan incapacitado, debo ayudarlo, no puedo dejarlo morir en la Arena cuando ha hecho todo lo que está a su alcance por ayudarme desde el inicio. No ahora, cuando existe una posibilidad de salir los dos con vida de aquí. Intento pensar en algo que haya dicho Peeta y que pueda servirme de pista para saber dónde se esconde, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que vuelvo al último momento en que lo vi brillando bajo la luz del sol, gritándome que huyera y salvara mi vida.

Después apareció Cato con la espada en alto y, cuando me fui, hirió a Peeta. Pero ¿cómo escapó? Quizá aguantó mejor que Cato el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Quizá fuera ésa la variable que le permitió huir. Sin embargo, a él también le habían picado. ¿Cuánto pudo alejarse, estando herido y lleno de veneno? Si la herida y las picaduras no lo han matado, la sed tendría que haberlo hecho. No, no Katniss, no pienses así, Peeta es fuerte, ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo, él está con vida y podremos salir de aquí.

Entonces se me ocurre la primera pista sobre su ubicación: no podría haber sobrevivido sin agua, lo sé por mis primeros días en el campo de batalla. Tiene que estar escondido en un sitio cerca de una fuente de agua. Está el lago, pero es una opción poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra demasiado cerca del campamento base de los profesionales. Hay unos cuantos estanques alimentados por el arroyo, pero ahí sería presa fácil. Y está el arroyo, el que sale del campamento donde estuve con Rue, pasa cerca del lago y sigue adelante.

Si se ha mantenido cerca del arroyo, habrá podido moverse y estar siempre cerca del agua; podría caminar por la corriente y borrar sus huellas, e incluso pescar algo.

Bueno, en cualquier caso es un buen lugar por donde empezar.

Para confundir al enemigo, enciendo una fogata con mucha leña verde, no importando que piensen que es una artimaña, espero que supongan que estoy escondida por aquí, mientras que, en realidad, estaré buscando a Peeta.

El sol quema bastante en la mañana, augurando un día más caluroso de lo normal. Siento la tentación de llamar a Peeta conforme avanzo por el río pero decido que no es buena idea. Tendré que encontrarlo usando los ojos y el oído que me queda. No tardo mucho en llegar al sitio desde el que partí al campamento de los profesionales.

No hay ni rastro de Peeta, aunque no me sorprende, porque he recorrido este lugar tres veces desde el incidente de las avispas. De haber estado cerca, seguro que lo habría sospechado. El arroyo empieza a doblarse hacia la izquierda para introducirse en una parte del bosque que no conozco. Una orilla embarrada y cubierta de plantas acuáticas enredadas lleva a unas grandes rocas que aumentan en tamaño hasta que empiezo a sentirme algo atrapada.

Peeta con las heridas, no podría subir hasta donde yo, que con esfuerzo he llegado hasta donde estoy, hasta que veo el reguero de sangre que rodea una roca. Ya está seca pero se nota que alguien ha intentado limpiarse contra las piedras que sobresalen.

Abrazada hacia las rocas y cuidando de no tropezar, comienzo a llamar a Peeta en voz baja, cuidando de ver hacia todos lados para saber dónde está. Encuentro algunos trozos de tela pegados pero nada más. Convencida de que está más abajo por el río, comienzo a caminar hasta meterme al río cuando escucho una voz.

\- ¿Has venido a rematarme, preciosa? - Me vuelvo de golpe; viene de mi izquierda, así que no lo oigo muy bien, la voz es ronca y débil, aunque tiene que ser Peeta. ¿Qué otra persona me llamaría preciosa en este lugar? Recorro la orilla con la mirada, pero nada, sólo barro, plantas y la base de las rocas.

-¿Peeta? - susurro -¿Dónde estás? - No me responde. ¿Me lo he imaginado? No, estoy segura de que era real y de que estaba cerca. -¿Peeta? - Me arrastro por la orilla, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos.

\- Bueno, no me pises. - Retrocedo de un salto, porque la voz viene del suelo, pero sigo sin verlo. Entonces abre los ojos, de un azul inconfundible entre el lodo marrón y las hojas verdes. Ahogo un grito y me recompensa con la fugaz visión de sus dientes blancos al reírse. Es lo último en camuflaje; Peeta tendría que haberse olvidado del lanzamiento de pesos y haberse dedicado a convertirse en árbol en plena sesión privada con los Vigilantes.

\- Cierra otra vez los ojos -le ordeno. Lo hace, y también la boca, y desaparece por completo. La mayor parte de lo que creo que es su cuerpo está debajo de una capa de lodo y plantas. La cara y los brazos están tan bien disfrazados que resultan invisibles. Me arrodillo a su lado - Supongo que todas esas horas decorando pasteles han dado por fin su fruto. - digo como broma mientras intento quitarle un poco de la mugre que tiene en la cara.

\- Sí, el glaseado, la última defensa de los moribundos.

-No te vas a morir. - digo con voz ronca, Peeta no puede morirse. Yo haré lo que sea para que no sea así.

-¿Y quién lo dice? -Tiene la voz muy ronca, casi como de resfrío. -

\- Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes.

-Eso he oído - responde, abriendo los ojos - Muy amable por tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí -

\- ¿Te cortó Cato? - pregunto. Peeta parece asentir y responde.

\- Pierna izquierda, arriba en el muslo -

\- Vamos a meterte en el arroyo para que pueda lavarte y ver qué tipo de heridas tienes - él asiente y emboza una sonrisa traviesa que se ve sólo gracias a sus dientes blancos.

-Primero, acércate un momento, que tengo que decirte una cosa. -Me inclino sobre él y acerco el oído bueno a sus labios, que me hacen cosquillas cuando me susurra, y provoca que un calor se instale en mi vientre.

\- Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras. - dice de forma coqueta.

-Gracias -respondo, apartando la cabeza de golpe, pero sin poder evitar reírme - Lo tendré en cuenta. - las mejillas se me colorean ante la posibilidad de besarlo pero intento que esto no me preocupe por el momento. Tengo que limpiar a Peeta y no se ve para nada bien.

* * *

-O-

 **POV Peeta**

¿Cuál es el punto de continuar con vida en una situación así? Se suponía que todo sería más fácil, que mi paso por los Juegos sería más que nada para evitar ser una carga, no para sentir que todo lo que hace ella lo hace porque piensa que es real. Porque cree que mis sentimientos son reales, cuando la verdad es que no es así.

¿Qué se suponía en todo caso que haría en un momento así? Es decir, estoy casi moribundo, con una herida en la pierna que me gané a costa de proteger a la terca cazadora que con esfuerzo intenta quitar algo del pus que sale de mi cuerpo. No es su fuerte en todo caso, para nada, se nota que odia todo lo que tiene que ver con enfermedad pero no se da la vuelta, tampoco huye o se esconde. Intenta por todos los medios que el asco que siente no le nuble los sentidos y me deje tirado junto al río. A mí me causa gracia, no sé si a ella le parezca igual.

Siento algo de frío aunque debe ser por la falta de ropa, eso o la probable fiebre que amenaza con dejarme desmayado en cualquier segundo. Katniss vuelva a aplicar algo de la pasta de hierbas que ha hecho con sus dientes y la deja caer sobre mi pierna, logrando que una nueva cantidad de pus salga de mi pierna. El efecto es casi inmediato ya que siento que he perdido aunque sea un kilo de peso que traía extra.

\- ¿Katniss? - digo cuando noto que su rostro se ha puesto más pálido de lo que esperaba. Parece que va a devolver comida así que intento llamar su atención. - ¿Y ese beso? - digo mientras muevo los labios, intentando jugar. Se echa a reír y yo tomo eso como una buena señal. - ¿Va todo bien? -

Mis ojos se cierran de a poco hasta que Katniss vuelve a hablar.

-Es que..., es que no se me dan bien estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo y odio el pus. ¡Puaj! -exclama mientras desliza sus dedos por mi muslo, quitando la segunda ronda de hojas y comienza a aplicar la tercera.

-¿Cómo puedes cazar?- pregunto mientras siento el caliente mejunje sobre la piel. Yo creo que ver vísceras sería peor para mí que ver una herida, aunque en realidad, jamás he tenido mucho asco.

-Créeme, matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto. Aunque, por lo que sé, podría estar matándote. - río un poco porque probablemente si ella no me hubiese encontrado, hubiese sobrevivido con mucha suerte un día más.

-¿Puedes darte un poco más de prisa?- digo juguetón e intento mantenerme despierto.

-No. Cierra el pico y cómete las peras - peras, no tengo nada de hambre, a pesar de que llevo días sin comer nada. A decir verdad, incluso la fruta me revuelve el estómago pero debido a la fuerte mirada de Katniss prefiero comerla a pesar de que no tiene ningún sabor para mí, es como si me estuviera echando agua a la boca.

Cuando ya aplica tres veces las hojas sobre mi pierna, la herida se ve mejor. O sea, el corte se ve mejor, ya que en general mi pierna en este momento es un pedazo de carne que se pudre. Alcanzo a ver ligeramente el hueso y como el corte limpio atravesó varias capas de músculo.

-¿Y ahora qué, doctora Everdeen?- pregunto y Katniss me frunce el ceño ante el mote. ¡Vaya genio carga ésta chica!

-Puedo ponerle un poco de pomada para las quemaduras. Creo que ayudaría con la infección. ¿Lo vendo? - asiento y con esfuerzo me coloco de pie para ayudarla a colocarme la venda. ¡Joder, siento que me estuviesen colocando fierros ardientes en la carne expuesta! Es un dolor que se transmite por todo mi cuerpo. ¡Maldición, quien diría que sostener mi peso fuera tan difícil!

Coloca la pomada y da cuatro vueltas con las vendas blancas por mi muslo hinchado. Me mira un par de segundos y se le colorean las mejillas cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Toma, cúbrete con esto y te lavo los calzoncillos - sonrío ante la inocencia de Katniss y la molesto un poco.

\- Oh, no me importa que me veas- frunce el ceño y el sonrojo de sus mejillas alcanza niveles insospechados.

\- Eres como el resto de mi familia. A mí sí me importa, ¿vale?- se da la vuelta y suelto una risa. Esto de alguna manera complica las cosas. Si Katniss es tan aprensiva, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a interpretar a dos trágicos y hormonados amantes? Con esfuerzo, deslizo los bóxer por mis piernas y lo hago bolita para lanzarlos al arroyo.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una cazadora letal eres un poco aprensiva - digo mientras la veo de espaldas lavar mi ropa. Ella suspira y sigue en la labor, así que me cubro con la mochila y coloco mi cabeza contra unos cantos para poder dormir un poco. El sueño es casi instantáneo y aunque siento a Katniss moverse a mi alrededor, no me siento de ánimos para molestarla o para fingir que me siento mejor cuando todo mi cuerpo ruega por descansar.

-Peeta, tenemos que irnos ya. - dice cuando han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que cerré los ojos. Aunque cuando los abro, me doy cuenta que ya está anocheciendo y que el cielo se cubre con mis colores favoritos. El naranja suave y el lila de las nubes esponjosas.

-¿Irnos?- pregunto mientras me incorporo un poco - ¿Adónde? - Katniss se lo piensa y se acerca a mí con la ropa limpia.

-Lejos de aquí. Quizás arroyo abajo, a algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos hasta que te pongas más fuerte. - O hasta que muera, lo que ocurra primero, pienso en mi mente, aunque no lo externalizo ya que no sé cómo actuará si le digo que probablemente me muera en unos días más.

Me ayuda a vestirme, primero los bóxer, que es lo que más le molesta y es con lo primero que la fastidio. Luego los pantalones que se llevan casi toda mi energía y me hacen suspirar del esfuerzo. La camiseta es más sencilla, y ella tarda más de lo normal ya que revisa la quemadura de mi pecho. No se ve tan mal y ya no duele, o simplemente el dolor se ha movido por completo hasta mi pierna. Me coloca la chaqueta, que es lo mejor que tengo en estos momentos y me deja los pies descalzos para caminar sobre el agua.

En cuanto me coloco de pie, y apoyo mi peso por completo en mi pierna, siento que no seré capaz de hacer esto, es decir, me duele demasiado y soy consciente de la mueca de dolor que debo haber puesto, ya que Katniss me abraza por la cintura e intenta pasar todo mi peso a su cuerpo. Es un lindo gesto, pero debo pesar más de veinte kilos más que ella, a pesar de que debo haber bajado de peso en estos días en la Arena.

\- Vamos, puedes hacerlo - le sonrío, asiento y puedo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Recorremos cincuenta metros aguas abajo, apoyado completamente sobre su hombro, pero me doy cuenta que las rocas se me cruzan y los pies ya no me responden. El dolor es tan agudo que ya no soy capaz de distinguir en donde estoy o con quien estoy. El latente palpitar que siento no ayuda nada y mi cabeza está por explotar.

Me sienta en la orilla con esfuerzo, y deja que apoye mi cabeza en sus rodillas mientras acaricia mi cabello con sus manos suaves. El movimiento de sus dedos me adormece lo suficiente como para que me cueste trabajo volver a levantarme cuando me dice que nos esconderemos en una cueva.

No debe estar muy lejos, lo sé, pero para mí, el hecho de ponerme de pie, supone un esfuerzo de caminar kilómetros. Me hace apoyar mi peso sobre ella, desliza sus manos por mi cintura mientras yo la abrazo por los hombros hasta que entramos a la cueva, o eso creo. No lo sé, creo que entré en un estado de inconsciencia a pesar de estar despierto.

Mi cuerpo tiembla demasiado, y sé que estoy jadeando por el esfuerzo. Katniss coloca su rostro frente al mío y sólo soy capaz de ver la mueca de preocupación que aborda su rostro.

Veo como cubre el suelo de la caverna con una capa de agujas de pino y desenrolla el saco de dormir que trae en su mochila. La mayoría de cosas que logré sacar de la Cornucopia, quedaron bajo el árbol donde Katniss arrojó el panal de rastrevíspulas. Me ayuda a entrar al saco y me tapa por completo. A pesar de la capa de ropa que me cubre, soy consciente del castañeo de mis dientes y de los jadeos que hago al respirar.

\- Ten - me pasa una botella con agua. Claro, debo beber agua a pesar de que no tenga sed. Me bebo un buen sorbo y Katniss se vuelve otra vez a mí, con una cantidad de frutas en sus manos, pero mi estómago se revuelve y le doy la espalda dentro del saco. Ella hace mucho ruido luego de eso, así que me doy la vuelta y clavo mi mirada en ella.

No sé si es por culpa de los desvaríos o de la fiebre pero me dedico a observar cada detalle de Katniss, cada movimiento que hace. Su cabello castaño está algo quemado en las puntas, pero lo lleva trenzado como siempre desde que la conozco. Su cuerpo es pequeño, es delgada pero sus curvas son armoniosas y sus piernas largas y trabajadas. Me gustan las piernas esbeltas. Su rostro no es excesivamente bonito pero tiene algo que me hace mantener mi mirada fija en ella hasta que su rostro se colorea, debe ser debido a la incomodidad de ser observada, creo yo.

Katniss podría ser una chica de la que me podría enamorar, es decir, la encuentro atractiva físicamente, pero no sé nada de ella fuera de que se sacrificó por su hermana en los Juegos. Eso me da para saber qué es valiente y abnegada. A parte de eso, no sé qué le gusta hacer o qué la hace levantarse en las mañanas cuando se siente derrotada.

Ella tampoco me conoce, no sabe de mí, de mi familia, de mis hermanos. De lo que hago con mis amigos o de los deportes que practico pero a pesar de eso fue por mí, aún sabiendo que probablemente estaba moribundo a las orillas del arroyo. Eso para mí debería marcar un precedente que me haga sentir algo por ella pero el único sentimiento que viene es gratitud. No, eso no sirve para fingir un romance creíble para las cámaras y los patrocinadores.

-Katniss - la llamo y ella se da vuelta algo frustrada. Está peleando con unos arbustos y eso me da gracia. Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la frente para quitar el cabello de mis ojos.- Gracias por encontrarme - ella se sonroja de una manera algo tierna, y me dan ganas de acariciar sus mejillas redondas.

-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser al contrario - si, lo habría hecho porque esta chica tiene a personas que esperan por ella, que la necesitan. Ella tenía más probabilidades de salir con vida. Y yo necesitaba saber que no era una pieza más en los Juegos del Hambre, y que podría morir siendo yo mismo, ayudando a mi compañera a que saliera con vida, a que volviera con su hermana y con su madre.

Pasa sus manos por mi frente y noto como su ceño se frunce de preocupación. Si, yo también siento la fiebre escandalosa que brota de mi cuerpo. Está angustiada de que muera de fiebre. Si, yo igual, aunque eso ya no sería su culpa.

-Sí. Mira, si no regreso... - empiezo, pero ella me calla en seguida, nada dispuesta a que le diga que moriré de todas formas.

-No digas eso, no he sacado todo ese pus para nada. - río cuando recuerdo su rostro acomplejado.

-Lo sé, pero, por si acaso... - intento seguir pero me vuelve a cortar.

-No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema - dice mientras coloca sus dedos en mis labios para callarme.

\- Pero... - realmente necesito decirle esto pero me veo imposibilitado. Es decir, se ha acercado y me ha besado de improviso.

Había besado unas cuantas veces antes de este beso aunque jamás había sentido que mis labios se quemaran por el contacto de otra boca. Es un beso suave, delicado y que es más que nada para que yo deje de hablar pero me gusta la sensación de la boca de Katniss contra la mía. Acaricio levemente sus labios con los míos y ella se echa atrás sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

Se ve adorable de esa manera e intento decir algo pero ella sólo me arropa con el borde del saco y da vuelta su rostro para que no vea la mueca de nerviosismo de su rostro.

Probablemente Katniss Everdeen también sepa como debe actuar.

\- No te vas a morir, te lo prohíbo - su convicción es memorable aunque siento que ya no depende tanto de mí.

\- Vale - digo y cierro los ojos, dispuesto a que la fiebre me arrastre hasta esos días de invierno en donde me pasaba decorando pasteles en la panadería.

* * *

-O-

Me encuentro en un limbo entre los sueños y la realidad. Soy bastante consciente de los temblores de mi cuerpo y del frío que se ha instalado en mi pecho. Sé que tengo fiebre ya que cada cierto tiempo noto un cambio en mi frente, probablemente es Katniss, que cambia los paños para que la fiebre baje un poco aunque yo registro ningún cambio en mi cuerpo.

Me deslizo en la inconsciencia una vez más, hasta que cuando despierto, no soy capaz de encontrar a mi aliada cerca. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se metió Katniss? Intento enderezarme un poco pero el dolor en la pierna hace imposible la labor así que me dedico a mirar la entrada de la cueva una y otra vez, esperando ver a la terca cazadora entrar en cualquier momento.

Ella entra justo cuando estoy dispuesto a dejar el dolor de lado y ponerme de pie para ir a buscarla aunque sé que seré más un estorbo que una ayuda para ella.

\- Me desperté y no estabas - le digo cuando entra a la cueva. - Estaba preocupado por ti - ella enarca una ceja con algo de escepticismo en el rostro.

-¿Que tú estabas preocupado por mí? - pregunta, sin poder evitar la risa mientras me ayuda a tumbarme de nuevo. -¿Te has echado un vistazo últimamente? - le sonrío y continuo hablando.

\- Creía que Cato y Clove te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche - digo algo serio. Sé lo letales que pueden ser esos dos y que se esté exponiendo me preocupa.

-¿Clove? ¿Quién es? - pregunta ella.

-La chica del Distrito 2. Sigue viva, ¿no? -

\- Sí. Estamos ellos, nosotros, Thresh y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de la chica del 5. ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunta mientras desliza su mano por mi rostro. Sé que debo comenzar con el romance si queremos más patrocinadores así que busco en mi memoria alguna muestra de afecto que pueda hacer para ella pero es difícil ya que mis padres jamás fueron expresivos en su cariño, si es que existe alguno. Así que decido ser sólo yo y pensar en cómo trataría a la chica de la que estuviera enamorado.

-Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, saco de dormir... y tú. - ella se coloca nerviosa y creo que es la señal de que el teatro ha comenzado.

Me toca la mejilla con suavidad y me dejó adormecer por su tacto. Cojo su mano al vuelo y me la llevo a los labios, en donde reparto pequeños besitos mariposas en su palma y en su dorso. Ella se sonroja y se da la vuelta sin dejar que suelte su mano.

\- Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas - dice mientras me ayuda a apoyar la espalda en la pared y me da de comer. Es algo vergonzoso pero como no soy capaz de hacer mucho y ayuda a nuestra dinámica juntos, aceptó toda la comida que me da sin chistar. Es una papilla de bayas que ayuda a que mi estómago no se sienta tan vacío aunque rechazo el granso que me ofrece.

\- No has dormido - le digo mientras ella guarda las cosas que utilizamos.

-Estoy bien - es una terca, se nota que está agotada así que sigo presionando para que se recueste un rato.

-Duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré. Te despierto si pasa algo. Katniss - digo cuando la veo vacilar- , no puedes estar despierta para siempre. -

\- Vale, pero sólo por un par de horas - dice mientras coloca el saco de dormir bajo ella. Me nota algo incómoda, así que me aproximo hasta ella como puedo y le levanto la cabeza.

-¿Qué? - dice mientras apoyo su cabeza en mi pierna buena. Las mejillas, como siempre que hago un gesto cariñoso con ella, se colorean por completo. Ella se relaja y yo comienzo a acariciar su cabello castaño, jugando con las puntas, frotándolas contra su rostro.

\- Duérmete - digo mientras repito el gesto la cantidad de veces que sea necesario para que ella se duerma.

Las siguientes horas me dedico a mirarla a ella y al mundo exterior, a acariciar su cabello y su rostro, a memorizar las pocas pecas que tiene sobre la nariz. A delinear sus pómulos y a imaginarlos trazados con un lápiz.

Ya es casi de noche cuando se despierta y se endereza violentamente para mirarme acusadora.

\- Peeta, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas.- dice enfadada aunque se nota más descansada y radiante.

\- ¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto.- eso la hace fruncir el ceño y yo río ante la mueca que hace, deslizando mis dedos por su frente para que borre esa expresión.

Elige ese preciso momento para tocar mis labios y mis mejillas, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que ha subido mi temperatura en la tarde.

Intento asegurarle que he tomado agua aunque las botellas están llenas al igual que la bota lo que echa por suelo mi mentira. Me da pastillas para la fiebre aunque ambos sabemos que no harán mucho efecto si la herida está infectada. Me hace beberme un litro de agua y después otro.

\- Revisaré tus heridas - dice mientras desliza sus manos con suavidad por el borde de mi chaqueta y la abre dejando sólo la camiseta puesta. Desliza sus manos por mis costados, provocando que mi pulso se acelere. ¡Adolescente hormonado! Quita la camiseta y comienza a revisar las heridas que están mucho mejor. Ya no duelen y las picaduras están sanadas.

Me viste y veo cómo se muerde el labio nerviosa cuando quita mis pantalones y saca las vendas que cubren mi pierna.

No logra ocultar la expresión destrozada que coloca cuando ve la herida de mi pierna. Está mucho más hinchada, la piel está tirante, brillante y líneas rojas recorren mi pierna.

Septicemia, el envenenamiento de la sangre. La infección se ha hecho más grave y está avanzando por mi cuerpo. Si continúa avanzando y llega hasta mi corazón, moriré sin más.

\- Bueno, está más hinchado, pero no hay pus - dice intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz.

-Sé lo que es la septicemia, Katniss, aunque mi madre no sea sanadora. -

-Simplemente significa que vas a tener que sobrevivir a los otros, Peeta. Te curarán en el Capitolio, cuando ganemos.- eso es un optimismo exagerado pero no quiero tirarle las esperanzas al traste desde ahora.

-Sí, buen plan - digo sin ocultar mi sarcasmo.

-Tienes que comer y mantenerte fuerte. Voy a hacerte una sopa. -

-No enciendas un fuego, no merece la pena. -

-Ya veremos.- no sé si Katniss me ayuda por alguna clase de principio moral que tal vez tenga su familia de sanadoras pero la escucho sollozar cuando sale de la caverna.

* * *

-O-

El sonido de las trompetas interrumpe la historia de Katniss, en donde me relataba como había conseguido la cabra de su hermana Prim.

Ella se sorprende y se pone de pie de un salto para salir a la carrera a la entrada de la cueva. Es Claudius Templesmith, y, como esperaba, nos invita a un banquete. No tenemos tanta hambre hasta que escucho una cosa más. No se trata de un banquete normal, cada uno necesita una cosa desesperadamente. Si, algo para mi pierna. Se encontrará en la Cornucopia, al alba, en una mochila marcada con el número de nuestro distrito. Nos dice que puede ser la última oportunidad para algunos, refiriéndose explícitamente a mí.

Luego de eso, se acaba, sólo hay estática y el sonido sordo de sus palabras en el aire. Me levanto en volandas, peleando con el dolor de mi pierna y alcanzo a Katniss, tomándola del hombro y dándole la vuelta.

\- No, no vas a arriesgar tu vida por mí - digo mientras la hago ingresar a la cueva.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que piense hacerlo? - dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Entonces, ¿no vas? - digo escéptico mientras me apoyo en la muralla para volver a sentarme en el suelo.

-Claro que no voy, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que voy a meterme en una barra libre con Cato, Clove y Thresh? No seas estúpido - dice mientras me pasa un brazo y ayuda a dejarme acomodado sobre las mochilas y el saco.- Dejaré que luchen entre ellos y veremos quién sale en el cielo mañana por la noche; después pensaremos en un plan. - es una pésima mentirosa. Esquiva mis ojos cada vez que miente y suelta ese aire de chulita que no le funciona para nada.

-Qué mal mientes, Katniss, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo. - digo mientras comienzo a imitarla - «Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro. Estás un poco más fresco. Claro que no voy.» - sacudo la cabeza y continuo - Será mejor que no te dediques a las cartas, porque perderías hasta la camisa. -

-Vale, sí que voy, ¡y no puedes detenerme! - exclama con la cara roja de rabia. ¡¿Por qué rayos es tan terca?!

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Katniss? - mi grito es igual de comparable al de ella y durante un momento me aterra que entre tanto ruido que hacemos, nos vayan a encontrar.

No creo que lo hagan pero si así fuese, ni Katniss ni yo nos daríamos cuenta. No cuando nos volvemos a besar como si el mundo se acabase.

Sus labios siguen igual de gentiles e inseguros que la primera vez. Pero nada de eso me importa o a ella. La atraigo más a mí, la tomo del rostro, acariciando con los pulgares sus mejillas y el borde de sus labios. Su boca se mueve errática contra la mía y mi temperatura sigue subiendo, aunque ya no es por culpa de la fiebre. Siento la punta de su lengua que golpetea con suavidad mis labios y hago lo mismo que ella, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, peleando con la de ella hasta que no soy capaz de resistir la falta de oxígeno y me separo un poco de ella, juntando nuestras frentes y chocando nuestras narices de forma juguetona.

\- No dejaré que vayas, no después de esto - digo mientras delineo cada parte de su cara caliente.

\- Peeta - ruega ella y mis convicciones tiemblan cuando oigo el lastimoso tono de su voz.

\- Quédate conmigo - suplico como último recurso.

\- Siempre - y sé que es una promesa que ambos romperemos por la seguridad del otro.

* * *

-O-

Ha comenzado a llover desde hace unas cuantas horas pero Katniss aún no despierta. Decir que estoy enfadado es quedarme corto, es más, creo que jamás me había sentido tan molesto en mi vida aunque no sé si sea con ella o conmigo. Maldición, no se suponía que debía drogarme para poder ir al banquete y lo hizo de todas formas. Probablemente Haymitch la ayudó, es más, me jugaría mi vida a que es así.

A pesar de eso, intento que la rabia no me nuble el juicio y hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para ayudarla. Vendo su cabeza que tiene un feo corte que le cruza casi toda la frente. Cuando he logrado que deje de sangrar, la envuelvo en mantas y la apoyo contra mi pierna buena para que duerma y descanse tranquila. Casi no se remueve, le acaricio las mejillas y la frente y ella se acurruca más a mí, buscando calor.

He intentado alejar lo que más puedo el agua de nosotros pero se me hace casi imposible hacerlo, coloco un plástico que hay en la mochila para evitar que se moje y la cubro con el saco, esperando que no demore en despertar y que se encuentre bien.

Lleva más de cinco horas durmiendo cuando comienza a removerse inquieta, así que la llamo en susurros.

\- Katniss, Katniss, ¿me oyes? - abre los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y me mira fijamente.

-Peeta. - dice y mi corazón se logra calmar así.

-Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos. - ella me sonríe e intento por todos los medios, devolverle el gesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? -

-No estoy seguro. Me desperté anoche y estabas tumbada a mi lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador. Creo que por fin has dejado de sangrar, aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada.

Se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se da cuenta que está vendada. Le acerco una botella de agua que bebe con ganas

-¿Estás mejor? - pregunta ciertamente preocupada.

-Mucho mejor. Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. Esta mañana ya no tenía la pierna hinchada. - asiente e intento tragarme el regaño que tengo preparado para ella. Necesito que esté mejor para no sentirme mal por esto.

-¿Has comido? - pregunta y un ligero rubor sube por mi cuello y se instala en mis mejillas.

-Siento decir que me tragué los tres trozos de granso antes de darme cuenta de que podríamos necesitarlo para después. No te preocupes, vuelvo a seguir una dieta estricta. -

-No, no pasa nada. Tienes que comer. Iré a cazar pronto. - dice y me coloco en alerta. Aún no, está demasiado débil.

-No demasiado pronto, ¿vale? Deja que te cunde un poco.-

Con el tema de la caza terminado, le doy de comer trocitos de granso y pasas y le doy de beber mucha agua. Le restriego los pies y se los envuelvo en mi chaqueta para calentarlos. Le subo el cierre hasta la barbilla y me apoyo en la pared de la caverna.

-Todavía tienes las botas y los calcetines mojados, y el tiempo no ayuda - digo y justo se dejan oír los truenos y los relámpagos se dejan ver a través de las aberturas de las rocas. - ¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿quién es el objetivo?- pregunto.

-Cato y Thresh - dice rápidamente - La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea, y Clove..., ella me cortó y después... - se corta así que continuo hablando yo.

-Sé que Clove está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche. ¿La mataste tú? - ella me mira y baja la cabeza.

-No, Thresh le aplastó el cráneo con una roca. - me estremezco y agradezco a que Katniss este a salvo y con vida aún, a mi lado.

-Qué suerte que no te cogiese a ti también. -

-Lo hizo, pero me dejó marchar - me relata todo lo sucedido durante el banquete, lo que ocurrió con La Comadreja y cómo escapó de las garras de Thresh.

-¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada?- pregunto sin creérselo.

-Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo. - dice y me siento ofendido. Que no viva en la Veta no significa que no haya sufrido del hambre que se sufre en el distrito en general. Ella me está juzgando sólo por ser de la zona comercial.

-Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para pillarlo.- ella me mira y sabe que ha dicho algo malo, que me ha molestado pero no estoy por la labor de mostrarme amable así que me doy la vuelta y me recargo lo más lejos que puedo de ella, buscando mi espacio.

\- Lo siento, no era lo que quería decir - dice luego de unos minutos en silencio. Le cuesta disculparse, eso se nota, es muy orgullosa por lo que sólo le resto importancia y asiento.- Es como por lo del pan - continúa - jamás pude darte las gracias por ello. - la miro y veo cómo baja la cabeza dentro del saco, casi queriendo desaparecer.

\- Creo que ya estamos a mano con eso, después de todo, me devolviste a la vida - ella asiente y suspiro cansado. Diablos, esto no debería haber salido así. No debería de sentirme así cerca de Katniss. Pero contrario a todos mis pensamientos, siempre ocurre así.

* * *

-O-

De alguna manera u otra, nuestros caracteres siempre chocan aunque colisionar no siempre es malo.

Estábamos en un intento de plan romántico, o bueno, yo lo intentaba. No teníamos mucha comida y la lluvia no paraba lo suficiente como para que Katniss saliera a cazar. Hablábamos, o eso intentábamos hasta que terminamos en una explosión de gritos por parte de ambos.

Por fin le reclamaba a Katniss el haberme dejado fuera de combate, es decir, no tenía porque haberlo hecho aunque en su cabeza seguía siendo bueno porque ambos estábamos vivos y yo estaba sanando.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Katniss!- le aprieto la mano, lo suficiente para hacerle daño pero no me detengo, no, porque quiero que entienda que dar mi vida no vale la pena si al final ella termina muerta como yo. - No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta - responde completamente ofuscada. - Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizás yo, no... No lo sé, yo - comienza a tartamudear y sé que es la oportunidad de saber que es lo que realmente siente por mí.

\- ¿Qué pasaría Katniss? ¿Qué pasaría si yo muero? - digo y ella eleva el rostro, lo suficiente como para que nuestras respiraciones choquen y su aroma me embriague con facilidad. Bosque, Katniss huele a bosque y agua.

\- No puedo perderte - y la besó. Es el primer beso consciente de ambos, en donde no estoy delirando de fiebre y ella no está sangrando copiosamente. La atraigo hasta mí lo que más puedo, haciendo que se siente en mi regazo, mientras la abrazo y con mi mano delineo cada parte de su rostro. Me presenta la misma entrega y devoción en el beso que me es imposible no suspirar, desear más de ella. Aprieto sus caderas suavemente mientras enreda sus manos en mi cabello y me atrae por completo a ella. Ya no existe un espacio entre ambos, no queda un sólo hueco que mi cuerpo no ocupe en el suyo. La beso y batallo con su lengua las veces que sea necesario para demostrarle que también siento lo que ella, que tal vez, también me estoy enamorando de Katniss Everdeen, y eso no puede ser tan malo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y que me digan que tal. Bueno, nos leemos en un ratito más, saludos a todos.**

 **Blue**


	3. The Heart is Deceiving

**Hola mundo, volví al fin! Después de un fin de semana terrible puedo decir que aprobé mi ramo de anatomía y que estoy casi lista para el segundo semestre de mi carrera :D Ha sido difícil meterme a actualizar pero como no quiero hacerte esperar más, si, te hablo a ti Rojita, he venido a subir esta tercera y última parte del fic. (? No, no es la última, aún queda uno o dos capítulos aunque originalmente era hasta aquí, pero como ha tenido buena recepción y quería hacer un regalo a gusto de la persona, he decidido hacer uno o dos capítulos más que probablemente subiré durante este fin de semana y la próxima semana, para que estén atentos y disfruten de este fic. Cualquier duda o sugerencia sólo dejen sus reviews que con gusto leeré y responderé cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **Ahora, una pequeña aclaración: este fic está levemente basado en una canción de si, Justin Bieber (no, no soy belieber, aunque esta canción que escuche en la radio la encontré perfecta para la historia) y se llama The Feeling :D Si, de ahí viene el nombre por si la quieren oír y ver por qué la uso tanto. Bueno, eso es todo. Continuemos con esto y disfruten del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The heart is deceiving**

Jamás me había fascinado besar mucho tiempo a una chica.

Tres, sin contar a Katniss, era la cantidad de mujeres que había besado en los labios; podía decir que tenía experiencia pero jamás había estado compartiendo saliva tanto tiempo. Suena poco romántico pero lo cierto es que yo aún no desarrollaba ese tipo de inteligencia emocional. Pero con Katniss, bueno, con ella había encontrado por fin la química que me había faltado desde que inicié en las andansas de cualquier adolescente.

Me gustaba enredar los dedos en su cabello castaño y me gustaba delinear el borde de sus labios con mi lengua. Saborear por completo cada centímetro de su boca, deslizándome entre sus dientes y batallando con ella a la par por quien tenía el control del beso. Me gustaba la sensación que producía en la boca de mi estómago, en el hormigueo de mis dedos y la presión en mi cabeza. Todo era de otro mundo y tenía bastante tiempo para besarla. Estábamos después de todo, encerrados en una cueva, rezando para que la lluvia disminuyera y pudiésemos ser capaces de salir con vida de la arena.

Por el momento, me dedicaba a acariciar la curvatura de su espalda, en darle suaves besos en la coronilla y en jugar con sus dedos. Ella estaba sentada sobre mi regazo, con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho, intentando por todos los medios no cargar su peso en mi muslo herido. Se dedicaba a jugar con mis manos, o a acariciar el cabello de mi nuca. De todas formas, no recordaba haber pasado una tarde más agradable en años, sólo preocupado de si su cuerpo estaba igual de cómodo que el mío o si comenzaba darle frío y debía abrigarla con mi chaqueta.

Sin querer había comenzado a estar en plan romántico y me gustaba, me gustaba lo que Katniss me hacía sentir con sus besos y su cariño. Aunque no sabía si eso significaba que estaba enamorado de ella o del sentimiento.

Detuve las caricias en su espalda, logrando que Katniss se enderezara y me mirara de reojo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta mientras acerco mi rostro a su mano, buscando contacto y una caricia que ella me entrega con gusto. Asiento y ella se muerde el labio, observándome con algo de recelo. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - me coloco en cierta forma un poco nervioso, no sé qué clase de cosa quiera saber así que me remuevo en el piso sin soltar su cintura.

\- Si, claro, ¿qué quieres saber? - Katniss se echa hacia atrás entre mis piernas, y se muerde constantemente los labios, viéndome tentado, con las ganas de que fueran mis dientes los que mordieran ese trozo de carne rosa.

\- En la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no podíamos seguirnos besando o charlando sobre cosas sin sentido. Piensa Peeta, piensa, no eres malo hablando, piensa desde cuando conociste a Katniss. Desde el primer día de escuela, claro, mi padre. Él me habló de Katniss el primer día de escuela hace ya 11 años atrás.

-Bueno, a ver... - digo, intentando escarbar en mis memorias sobre aquel día - Supongo que el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y creo que tú llevabas un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo... - Katniss usaba al cabello de forma distinta cuando era pequeña - el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, en vez de una. Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila. - ella se sonroja y una sonrisa traviesa quiere brotar de sus labios.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué?- Yo le acaricio el rostro y las palabras de mi padre brotan sin dificultad de mi boca.

\- Me dijo: «¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero». - abre los ojos grises algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estás inventando! - dice con un puchero en sus labios.

-No, es completamente cierto. Y yo respondí: «¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?». - recordaba esa conversación, siempre había visto a mi padre como el mejor hombre de todos y que una chica hubiese elegido a otro en vez de a mi héroe era curioso para mí - Y él respondió: «Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar». - Katniss se refugia en la curvatura de mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas con su respiración.

\- Eso es verdad. Lo hacen, es decir, lo hacían - asiento, intentando buscar en mi mente algún recuerdo más de Katniss que demuestre mi amor eterno por ella pero no se me ocurre nada y prefiero quedarme en silencio, sólo disfrutando del momento hasta que Katniss vuelve a levantar la cabeza y me mira algo divertida.

\- ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? - abro los ojos sorprendido y giro el rostro como si su comentario me hubiese puesto nervioso. Bien Peeta, sigue mintiendo, sigue engañando a la persona que te salvó la vida.

\- Eres intimidante Katniss, pensé que me meterías una flecha en el ojo - ella ríe ligero y concuerda conmigo, acaricia mi frente y ordena mi cabello con cuidado. - Además aquí no tengo mucha competencia - ella se acerca más a mí y responde casi tocando nuestros labios, tentándome a que la bese otra vez.

\- No tienes mucha competencia en ninguna parte - se inclina hasta atrapar mis labios con los suyos y vuelvo a perderme en un mundo en donde sólo existimos Katniss y yo.

* * *

-O-

No puedo respirar, no puedo, mi vista se está nublando y veo cientos de puntos que me dificultan ver el rostro pálido de Katniss frente a mí, con el arco cargado y lista para disparar. Intento por todas mis fuerzas quitarme el brazo que hace una llave sencilla pero fuerte que me corta de a poco la respiración, bloqueando mi tráquea.

Si estuviese bien, sin un desgarro en la pierna que me hace perder sangre estoy seguro de que podría liberarme pero lo cierto es que no es así, es que estoy atado de pies y manos y sólo me queda intentar hacer el esfuerzo de liberarme del brazo de Cato.

Después de un rato el mareo que siento es insoportable, y el poco aire que logro tomar se escapa con facilidad de mi cuerpo con el esfuerzo de mantenerme en pie. Mi pantorrilla sigue sangrando y noto la indecisión que se ha formado en Katniss. ¡¿Qué diablos espera?! ¿Por qué no me deja morir?

\- Disparame y él se cae conmigo - joder, ya no puedo aguantar. La voz de Cato, a pesar de que está tan cerca, me llega como si hubiese sido emitida a kilómetros de distancia. Maldición, mi pierna no deja de sangrar. Tengo que lograr salir de aquí. Tengo que encontrar la manera de liberarme. La sangre se acumula en mi cabeza y comienzo a ver borroso. Araño sus brazos sin mucho éxito, ya completamente resignado, debido a la cantidad de sangre que estoy perdiendo por la pierna.

Katniss tiene la mirada perdida o eso creo, no lo sé, lo cierto es que noto en su postura la indecisión de matar a Cato, a pesar de que eso significa que estará un paso más cerca de volver a casa.

Una idea, una sola brota de mí pero es justo la que necesito para sacarme a Cato de encima. Con la mano derecha llena de sangre vuelvo la mano hasta el brazo que aprisiona mi cuello, dibujando una equis en el dorso de mano, rezando para que Katniss capte la idea antes de que muera por falta de oxígeno.

Lo hace.

Un segundo antes de que Cato haga la fuerza necesaria para romperme el cuello, la flecha de Katniss rasga el aire y se clava firmemente en su mano, dando como siempre, justo en el blanco. El sonido de su piel siendo desgarrada y el aullido que pega me hace sacar fuerzas para empujar con todo mi peso a Cato, directo a los mutos.

Es imposible frenar la caída, mi pierna está débil y sangra copiosamente, moriré igual que Cato, desgarrado por los mutos.

No ocurre, Katniss es más rápida y toma mi mano antes de que caiga por el borde de la Cornucopia, evitando mi muerte.

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

Oímos el golpe, el aire al salirle del cuerpo con el impacto y el ruido del ataque de las criaturas.

Abrazo a Peeta como si la vida se me fuese en ello, cerciorando de que está con vida, a mi lado, y no en la base de la Cornucopia luchando por sobrevivir.

Esperamos el cañonazo que anuncia el final de la competencia pero no pasa nada, todavía no. Porque éste es el punto culminante de los Juegos del Hambre y la audiencia quiere espectáculo. Aunque no miro, sí oigo los gruñidos, los ladridos, y los aullidos de humanos y animales mientras Cato se enfrenta a la manada. No entiendo cómo puede seguir vivo hasta que recuerdo la armadura que lo protege de los tobillos al cuello y me doy cuenta de que esta noche podría ser muy larga. Cato debe de tener también un cuchillo, una espada o lo que sea, algo más escondido en la ropa, porque, de vez en cuando, se oye el último lamento de un muto o el sonido de metal contra metal que produce la hoja al dar en el cuerno dorado.

El combate se mueve alrededor de la Cornucopia y sé que Cato está intentando la única maniobra que podría salvarle la vida: volver al extremo puntiagudo del cuerno y unirse a nosotros de nuevo. Sin embargo, al final, a pesar de lo notables que resultan su fuerza y sus habilidades, son demasiados para él. Me giro a ver a Peeta, que intenta por todos los medios parar el sangrado de su pierna sin mucho éxito y la idea de perderlo en este punto de los Juegos me aterra. No puedo perder a mi Chico del Pan. Me acerco a él y me sonríe levemente como cada vez que me ve desde que nos encontramos a la orilla del río.

Aunque hace mucho frío, me quito la chaqueta y me saco la camiseta de encima, poniéndome de nuevo lo que me aisla del frío.

Justo en ese instante, se escucha cuando Cato cae al suelo y oímos cómo lo arrastran los mutos al interior de la Cornucopia.

Peeta tiene la cara blanca de lo pálido de que está.

\- Acuéstate - le digo y Peeta obedece dando un ligero gemido de dolor cuando se deja caer contra el metal frío de la Cornucopia.

El sonido del himno me saca del trance y espero ver la imagen de Cato en el cielo, pero no es así, al contrario, los débiles gemidos llegan a través del metal que tenemos abajo.

Me volteo hasta Peeta y veo la dificultad que tiene para respirar, así que me apresuro y desgarro la manga de la camisa, la enrollo dos veces justo debajo de la rodilla y ato un medio nudo. Como no tengo ningún palo, tomo la última de mis flechas y la introduzco en el nudo, apretándolo todo lo que puedo.

Un torniquete, es arriesgado porque Peeta podría perder la pierna pero comparado con el peligro de que pierda la vida, ¿qué otra opción me queda? Vendo la herida con el resto de mi camisa y me acerco hasta él.

\- No te duermas, ¿de acuerdo? - él asiente y busca el contacto de mi mano, así que lo acaricio en la frente, en las mejillas y en la cabeza. Su parpadeo es cansado y tengo miedo de que si se queda dormido no vaya a despertar jamás.

\- Estoy cansado - Su voz sólo es el fiel reflejo de que lo dice ya que arrastra las palabras y le cuesta volver a abrir sus ojos azules.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedes dormir - me mira casi suplicando que lo deje descansar un rato pero sólo me recuesto a su lado, sintiendo el frío pegado en la espalda.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - dice y yo asiento con suavidad. Abre su chaqueta y me atrae de la cintura para pegarme a él, compartiendo parte de su calor conmigo. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho duro y me dejo calmar por el constante palpitar de su corazón que resuena en mi cabeza y me da la seguridad de que Peeta está con vida y que volveremos juntos al distrito. Estaremos juntos, estaremos bien.

\- Puede que Cato termine ganando de todas formas - digo mientras meto mi cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro, presionando mis labios contra su pulso.

\- No digas eso preciosa - sube la cremallera de la chaqueta, cuidando de que no se pierda nada de calor. La noche es joven y bajara más la temperatura así que meto mis manos heladas y me aferro como puedo al Chico del Pan.

Las horas siguientes son las peores de mi vida, lo que, si me paro a pensarlo, ya es mucho decir. El frío de por sí ya es bastante tortura, pero la verdadera tortura es oír a Cato gemir, suplicar y, por último, gimotear mientras los mutos se divierten con él. Al cabo de un rato ya no me importa quién es o qué haya hecho, sólo quiero que deje de sufrir.

-¿Por qué no lo matan y ya está? -le pregunto a Peeta. Levanta la cabeza adormecido y me mira.

-Ya sabes por qué - responde, acercándome más a él. Y es cierto: ahora ningún telespectador podrá despegarse de la pantalla. Desde el punto de vista de los Vigilantes, esto es lo último en espectáculos.

Tiemblo un par de veces y Peeta frota con dulzura mis brazos, intentando transmitir calor.

\- No pienses en eso, - su voz suena como un susurro que me hace alzar la cabeza para mirarlo de frente - piensa en casa. Ya estamos cerca. - asiento e intento seguir la conversación, no puedo dejar que se quede dormido.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que harás cuando lleguemos? - él me sonríe con dulzura y acaricia mi mejilla.

\- Te invitaré a una cita formal - suelto una risita y le beso la mandíbula y las mejillas - haremos picnis interminables y me dedicaré a aprender cada detalle de ti. - apoya su cabeza en la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

A pesar de mis vanos intentos de mantener una conversación, Peeta está cansado y comienza a adormecerse con el paso de las horas. Cuando cabecea me coloco a gritar su nombre cada vez más alto, porque, si muere y me deja sola, sé que me volveré completamente loca sin él. No puedo dejarlo ir cuando ya lo he conocido, cuando me he dado cuenta que no podría vivir sin él en este mundo, sin esa sonrisa que me roba el aliento y sin esos besos que me transportaban a otro mundo.

Está esforzándose, seguramente más por mí que por él, y le resulta difícil, porque desmayarse sería su forma de huir. Sin embargo, no dejo que lo haga y le hablo lo más que puedo, prometiéndole hacer cientos de cosas juntos cuando volviésemos, cuando fuésemos personas libres de los Juegos. Le ayudaría a combatir sus traumas de la misma manera en que me ayudaría él a mí.

La única señal del paso del tiempo está en el cielo, en el sutil movimiento de la luna. Peeta me la señala e insiste en que observe su avance y, a veces, por un momento, siento una chispa de esperanza antes de que la desesperación de la noche me envuelva de nuevo. Al final lo oigo susurrar que el sol está saliendo. Abro los ojos y veo que las estrellas se difuminan a la pálida luz del alba.

También con la llegada del alba, veo lo pálida que está la piel de Peeta, casi es blanco y sus ojos azules de a poco van perdiendo el brillo que los caracteriza tanto.

En cualquier caso, no se ha oído el cañonazo. Pego la oreja al cuerno y distingo la débil voz de Cato.

-Creo que está más cerca. Katniss, ¿puedes dispararle? - pregunta Peeta. Su voz es pastosa, está demasiado grave y necesito sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo al Capitolio.

-Mi última flecha está en tu torniquete. - contesto y él me besa la frente antes de responder.

-Pues aprovéchala bien -responde él, bajándose la cremallera de la chaqueta para que salga. Así que suelto la flecha, vuelvo a atar el torniquete lo más fuerte que mis helados dedos me permiten y me froto las manos para intentar recuperar la circulación.

Cuando me arrastro hasta el borde del cuerno y me asomo, noto que Peeta me sujeta para que no me caiga. Tardo unos segundos en encontrar a Cato en la penumbra, en la sangre. Después, el desollado pedazo de carne que antes era mi enemigo emite un sonido y veo dónde tiene la boca. Creo que las palabras que intenta decir son por favor. La compasión y no la venganza es lo que guía mi flecha a su cabeza. Peeta me sube de nuevo y allí me quedo, arco en mano, con el carcaj vacío.

-¿Le has dado? - me susurra. El cañonazo le responde. - Entonces, hemos ganado, Katniss - añade sin emoción.

-Bien por nosotros -consigo decir, aunque en mi voz no se nota la alegría por la victoria. En ese momento se abre un agujero en la llanura y, como si siguieran órdenes, los mutos que quedan vivos saltan en él, desaparecen en el interior y la tierra vuelve a cerrarse. Esperamos a que llegue el aerodeslizador para llevarse los restos de Cato, a que suenen las trompetas de la victoria, pero nada.

-¡Eh! -grita Peeta al aire - ¿Qué está pasando? -La única respuesta es el parloteo de los pájaros al despertarse - Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos. - dice aunque no suena nada convencido.

-Vale, ¿crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago? - le pregunto. -

\- Creo que será mejor que lo intente. - dice y con esfuerzo se endereza.

Bajamos poco a poco por el extremo del cuerno y caemos al suelo. Me levanto primera, y doblo y agito brazos y piernas hasta encontrarme en condiciones de ayudarlo a levantarse. Enredo mi brazo en su cintura y él hace lo mismo en mis hombros.

Conseguimos llegar al lago, aunque no sé cómo, y recojo un poco de agua fría para Peeta, dándole con mis manos. También bebo un poco.

Un sinsajo emite un largo silbido bajo y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando aparece el aerodeslizador y se lleva a Cato. Ahora vendrán a por nosotros, y podremos irnos a casa. Sin embargo, sigue sin haber respuesta.

-¿A qué están esperando? - pregunta Peeta débilmente. Entre la pérdida del torniquete y el esfuerzo que nos había supuesto llegar al lago, se le había abierto la herida.

\- No lo sé - No sé a qué se deberá el retraso, pero no soporto seguir viéndolo perder sangre, sufriendo a causa del dolor y del cansancio. Me levanto para buscar un palo, pero encuentro rápidamente la flecha que rebotó en la armadura de Cato; servirá tan bien como la otra flecha. Cuando voy a cogerla, la voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio.

\- Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.-

Un pequeño estallido de estática y se acabó. Me quedo mirando a Peeta con cara de incredulidad hasta que asimilo la verdad: nunca han tenido intención de dejarnos vivir a los dos. Y con eso mi mundo completo se derrumba.

\- No, no, no - repito una y otra vez, mientras veo como Peeta baja la cabeza con resignación. No, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente - dice Peeta en voz baja. Observo como se pone de pie a duras penas, como se mueve hacia mí, sacándose el cuchillo del cinturón.

¿Va a matarme? No, no lo hará, lanza el cuchillo con la poca fuerza que le queda al lago.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y comienzan a correr por mis mejillas sin que pueda detenerlo. ¡¿Cómo fui tan tonta para dejarme engañar por algo así?! ¿Cómo? Estaba tan metida en la seguridad que me dio estar con Peeta que no me paré a pensar en el espectáculo que estábamos dando.

\- Katniss, Katniss - llama Peeta mientras se acerca a mí - está bien, sólo hazlo -

-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer. - grito con todo lo que me dan los pulmones, enfadada porque él piensa que seré capaz de hacerle daño cuando lo único que quiero es mantenerlo a salvo.

-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato.

-Pues dispárame - respondo, me coloco de pie y acerco hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de él. - ¡Mátame, vete a casa y vive con ello! - Mientras lo digo, sé que la muerte aquí, ahora mismo, sería más fácil que seguir viviendo. No puedo matarlo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin él.

-Sabes que no puedo, - dice cabizbajo y sé que esto lo está matando igual que a mí - Vale, de todos modos yo seré el primero en morir. -

Se inclina y se arranca la venda de la pierna, eliminando la última barrera entre su sangre y la tierra.

\- ¡No, no puedes suicidarte! -

Me pongo de rodillas e intento pegarle la venda en la herida, desesperada.

-Katniss, es lo que quiero. - dice mientras ve como su sangre se escurre por la pantorrilla hasta caer al suelo.

-No vas a dejarme sola -insisto, porque si él muere yo también lo haré, lentamente y cada día más si él no está a mi lado. - Prometiste que saldríamos, que tendríamos una cita, que pasaríamos nuestro tiempo juntos - digo mientras las lágrimas imposibilitan que lo siga viendo. Tengo la visión muy nublada y estoy empezando a hacer esos tontos sonidos que hago cuando lloro.

\- Escucha -me dice, poniéndome en pie - Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí. - no, no, no, Peeta no puede morir, no puede dejarme.

Si, necesitan un vencedor pero yo no quiero ser esa. No quiero pasarme mi vida pensando en que pude haber hecho más para estar a su lado. No pueden arrebatarme a Peeta.

No voy a vivir sin él.

Me llevo la mano a la cintura y desengancho el pequeño saquito. Peeta lo ve y me coge la muñeca.

-No, no te dejaré. - dice aunque no suena muy convencido. No puede hacerme cambiar de opinión en todo caso.

-Confía en mí -susurro. Él me mira a los ojos durante un buen rato, pero me suelta. Abro el saquito y le echo un puñado de bayas en la mano; después cojo unas cuantas para mí. Niega un par de veces cabizbajo y sé que se lamenta por ello, pero no puedo dejarlo morir. No, no puedo.

\- ¿A la de tres?-

-A la de tres - responde Peeta, inclinándose para darme un beso muy dulce. Toma mi rostro con su mano libre y me acerca lo que más puede a él, mientras yo deslizo mis brazos tras su cuello, intentando grabar en mi mente cada toque, cada caricia. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos cuando dejamos de besarnos y tienen ese brillo de gentilidad que me arrebata el aliento.

Nos ponemos de pie, espalda contra espalda, cogidos con fuerza de la otra mano.

\- Enséñalas, quiero que todos lo vean.

Abro los dedos y las oscuras bayas relucen al sol. Le doy un último apretón de manos a Peeta para indicarle que ha llegado el momento, para despedirme, y empezamos a contar.

\- Uno - dice él.

\- Dos - «Lo siento Prim»

\- ¡Tres! - decimos ambos al mismo tiempo y me llevo la mano a los labios y le echo un último vistazo al mundo. Un último toque a Peeta.

Justo cuando las bayas entran en la boca, las trompetas empiezan a sonar. La voz frenética de Claudius Templesmith grita sobre nosotros.

-¡Paren! ¡Paren! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

* * *

-O-

Escupo las bayas y me limpio la lengua con el borde de la camisa para asegurarme de que no quede nada. Peeta tira de mí hacia el lago, donde los dos nos enjuagamos la boca y nos abrazamos, sin fuerzas. Refugio mi cabeza en su pecho y no suelto su cuerpo, necesito saber qué está bien.

-¿No te has tragado ninguna? -le pregunto. Él niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? -responde él, mientras acaricia mi cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Supongo que no, porque sigo viva.

Veo que mueve los labios para contestar, pero no lo oigo con el rugido de la multitud del Capitolio, que sale en directo por los altavoces. El aerodeslizador aparece sobre nosotros y de él caen dos escaleras, sólo que no pienso soltar a Peeta.

Lo rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y los dos ponemos un pie en el primer travesaño. Una corriente eléctrica nos paraliza aunque eso no significa que el flujo de sangre que sigue saliendo de la pierna de Peeta se detenga.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras nosotros, Peeta se derrumba en el piso. Llegan muchas personas pero no soy consciente de ninguna de ellas. Sólo del chico que se llevan en una camilla completamente inconsciente y al borde de la muerte.

Unos médicos vestidos con batas, máscaras y guantes blancos esterilizados ya están preparados para trabajar. Peeta está tan pálido y quieto sobre la mesa plateada, lleno de tubos y cables por todas partes, que, por un momento, olvido que hemos salido de los juegos y veo a los médicos como una amenaza más, otra manada de mutos diseñados para matarlo.

Petrificada, me lanzo a salvarlo, pero me retienen y me empujan al interior de otro cuarto, con una puerta de cristal entre los dos. Grito muchas veces su nombre, esperando que se levante de esa camilla y me abrace con fuerza contra él, que me bese y me haga saber que todo estará bien pero no lo hace y después de un momento las lágrimas caen sin contemplaciones por mi rostro sucio.

Nadie me hace caso de todas formas, a nadie le importa si estoy sufriendo por él. Los médicos trabajan sin parar en Peeta, sacan el torniquete e intentan frenar el sangrado de su pierna. Lo entuban, le colocan muchos cables en el cuerpo y estoy casi segura de que se le para el corazón dos veces. En esas ocasiones sólo grito más fuerte para que alguna parte de Peeta me escuche y sepa que no puede dejarme sola, que no puede irse.

Ahora entiendo perfectamente cuando las personas acompañaban a los heridos en casa, a pesar de que muchas veces estaban muriendo en la mesa de mi cocina. Ahora entiendo el sentimiento de mantenerse junto a ellos porque sé que no hay nada que no haría por el chico moribundo de la mesa. Ahora entiendo cuanto es lo que siento por él.

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

Aún no logro comprender que hago vivo en esta inconsciencia. Es decir, debo estar vivo porque el dolor que se apodera cada segundo de mi cuerpo es muy real. Es como si me hubiesen lanzado al más profundo océano del mundo, en donde no soy capaz de respirar, de ver nada, de oír nada y durante mucho tiempo me siento aterrado y lo único que intento es gritar, porque alguien me ayude y me saqué de este lugar en donde no soy capaz de ver algo más allá de mi nariz. No siento mis dedos, no siento mis piernas y tampoco mi rostro. No escucho mi voz a pesar de que me duele la garganta de tanto gritar. Y a veces pienso que no soy capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos pero es sólo una etapa.

Luego de la horrible negrura, viene el inconfundible dolor que me toma desde el nacimiento del cabello y me llega a la punta de los pies. Recorre cada parte de mí y se me hace difícil incluso vivir. ¡¿Cómo alguien es capaz de soportar tanto dolor?! ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto? Debería estarlo, debería haber muerto desangrado en la Arena, en los brazos de Katniss. No fue tan así en todo caso. Estoy vivo y recuerdo haber subido al aerodeslizador abrazado a ella. Luego de eso, todo es borroso, pero recuerdo sus gritos, su desolado llanto y como me llamaba cuando sentía que nada me aferraba a este mundo. Nada hasta que ella aparecía y me anclaba otra vez a la vida.

Eso y las descargas eléctricas que hacían a mi corazón latir desesperado cuando yo ya no tenía fuerza para seguir. Son muchas veces las que siento esa corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y durante un tiempo, me saca de la oscuridad para volver a sumergirme en ella.

Con el paso de los días, la oscuridad va desapareciendo, al igual que el silencio y de a poco voy siendo consciente de mi cuerpo, voy sintiendo el aire que circula cerca de mi rostro, escucho leves pitidos que vienen de las máquinas que están conectadas a mi cuerpo. Siento el líquido que va entrando a mi organismo por mi antebrazo. A pesar de eso, no soy capaz de abrir los ojos hasta varios días después, cuando el dolor en mi cuerpo ha menguado y respirar ya no es un trabajo pesado.

Cuando soy capaz de mirar, una luz blanca me ciega por completo, así que lo intento de a poco. El techo es blanco, al igual que la luz. Giro mi cuello para encontrarme con una almohada blanca, con sábanas blancas, sillas, paredes del mismo color.

Hay un pequeño tubo que entra líquido incoloro a mi cuerpo. Hay una máquina que suena al mismo ritmo de mi corazón gracias a unos parches que se pegan a mi torso desnudo.

Cuando intento erguirme y sentarme en la cama, la máquina lanza muchos pitidos y el líquido comienza a salir en grandes cantidades, logrando que el dolor de mi cuerpo se vaya.

Paso así varios días hasta que soy capaz de mantenerme despierto dos horas. Cuando voy por la tercera, me desmayo de cansancio.

* * *

-O-

Una pierna artificial. Ese fue mi recuerdo de los Juegos del Hambre. Una prótesis que se conectaba a través de una placa que iba conectada a mi muslo, en donde los nervios habían sido conectados a través de cables que lograban, por impulsos nerviosos, que yo moviera mi pierna metálica*.

La habían hecho a la medida, de un ligero metal oscuro que cumplía con las funciones de movilidad que necesitaba una persona. No había sido el momento más agradable cuando lograron conectar los nervios a las terminales de la prótesis. No recordaba un dolor tan agudo como aquel aunque fue pasajero y me pude poner de pie a los dos días.

Me muevo mucho por la habitación, intentando acostumbrarme a la prótesis aunque caigo muchas veces cuando no soy capaz de aguantar el peso y el dolor que se instala en mi muslo.

Portia me ayuda bastante, y Cinna, Effie y Haymitch vienen a visitarme. Cuando pregunto por Katniss, sólo me responden que se encuentra bien, lo que hace que mis ansias por verla crezcan a niveles insospechados. La imagino cada segundo del día y me pregunto que pensara de la prótesis que me ha formado horribles moretones y algunos rasguños cuando intento caminar.

Qué es lo que pensará del pulido completo que le han dado a mi cuerpo. Mi piel brilla sin problemas, han eliminado todas las cicatrices que tenía en los brazos debido a los hornos de la panadería. La pequeña herida que tenía bajo la mandíbula por culpa de una pelea también desapareció. Mis uñas están limpias y cuidadas, mi cabello ha sido recortado y cae con gracia sobre mi frente sin imperfecciones. Mis facciones son más suaves y en algunos lados, como la mandíbula está más marcada y definida.

No soy una persona superficial pero se han empeñado en que mi físico sea perfecto, claro, todo lo que puede ser cuando has quedado sin pierna.

Pasan unos días, no sé cuántos a decir verdad cuando anuncian que por fin saldremos ante el público.

* * *

-O-

Las botas que uso deben de ser la cosa más cómoda que he podido ponerme desde que llegué al Capitolio. Se amoldan, en ambos pies sin problemas y el cojeo que he venido arrastrando desde que me colocaron la prótesis no se nota casi nada con ellas. Aparte de eso, uso unos pantalones azules, algo entallados pero siempre cómodos, una camisa negra y un saco también azul. Mi cabello está peinado pulcramente hacia atrás y Portia no para de recalcar lo guapo que me veo.

Pero yo en lo único que pienso es en Katniss, en esa cazadora que me salvó la vida, que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por mantenernos a salvo. Esa chica terca que altera todos mis sentidos y me deja a la deriva.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta donde nos entrenamos. La costumbre es que el vencedor y su equipo de preparación salgan al escenario en una plataforma elevada. Primero el equipo de preparación, seguido por el acompañante, el estilista, el mentor y, finalmente, el vencedor. Como este año somos dos vencedores que comparten acompañante y mentor, han tenido que reorganizarlo todo. Me encuentro en una parte mal iluminada bajo el escenario. Han instalado una nueva plataforma de metal para elevarme; todavía se ven pequeños montoncitos de serrín y huele a pintura fresca.

Portia y el equipo de preparación se van para ponerse sus trajes y colocarse en su sitio, así que me quedo solo. En la penumbra veo una pared improvisada a unos nueve metros de mí; supongo que Katniss estará detrás. Jamás en mi vida me había molestado tanto una muralla que parecía separarnos por casi cientos de kilómetros.

El rugido de la multitud es tan ensordecedor que no me doy cuenta de la llegada de Haymitch hasta que me toca el hombro y doy un bote, sobresaltado.

\- ¡Joder Haymitch! - él suelta algo parecido a un ladrido y se acerca a mí.

\- No estás mal, ¿cómo vas con la pierna? - asiento y le respondo mostrándole el bastón de pesado metal que me acompaña esta noche.

\- Mejor, aunque no estoy listo para andar sin esto mucho tiempo - él asiente y escanea mi lugar de espera y se acerca a mí, muy cerca, con su boca casi rozando mi oído.

\- El Capitolio está molesto por la manera en que los dejaron en ridículo. Odian que los avergüencen y en este momento son el hazmerreír de todo Panem. - su boca casi no se ha movido y si no fuese porque está cerca mío, no lo escucharía para nada.

\- ¿Qué hago? - digo mientras finjo revisar la empuñadura de mi bastón, prestando atención por el rabillo del ojo, vigilando que nadie se acerque.

\- Sigue tal cual, no te frenes - asiento imperceptible y él me palmotea el hombro antes de girarse.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Katniss? - Haymitch ni siquiera se da vuelta cuando grita.

\- Lo tiene claro - si, ella tal vez lo tenga más claro que yo. Que la parte más peligrosa de los Juegos del Hambre está por dar inicio.

* * *

-O-

El himno me retumba en los oídos y después oigo a Caesar Flickerman saludar a la audiencia. La multitud rompe en aplausos cuando presenta al equipo de preparación. Después presenta a Effie. Portia y Cinna reciben grandes vítores, por supuesto, ya que han estado geniales, después de un debut tan deslumbrante. La aparición de Haymitch se saluda con grandes pisotones en el suelo durante cinco minutos, como mínimo. Bueno, ha conseguido lo nunca visto al mantener vivos no sólo a un tributo, sino a dos.

Si no me hubiese avisado a tiempo, ¿Cómo hubiese actuado? ¿Hubiese hecho alguna acción que delatara que mi enamoramiento es falso? No, no es tan falso aunque tampoco es lo real que el Capitolio quiere en estos momentos mientras que yo sólo quiero volver a casa para poner en orden mis sentimientos por Katniss.

La plataforma se comienza a elevar bajo mis pies hasta que soy deslumbrado por una multitud. Luces cegadoras. Un rugido ensordecedor que hace vibrar el metal que tengo bajo los pies. Es ahí cuando la veo, a unos cinco metros de mí.

Radiante es poco para describirla, hermosa, pues le queda corto porque se ve más que eso. Ella roba el aliento con sólo poner un pie en el escenario y creo que todos lo notan. Está usando un vestido corto que le llega a las rodillas, de un suave amarillo que la hace brillar como ángel. Es preciosa y soy consciente de ello.

No camina, corre hasta mí y envuelve sus delgados brazos en torno a mi cuello mientras yo suelto el bastón al piso y la aferro con ambos brazos a mi cuerpo, girándola la cantidad de veces que sea necesaria para reducir su carrera. Y después de eso, no existe nadie más que ella para mí, sólo nosotros y se lo hago saber cuando tomo su rostro entre mis manos y deposito todo lo que estoy sintiendo por ella en estos momentos. Que tal vez no sea lo que ella siente pero es lo que me motiva en ese preciso segundo. Katniss enreda sus manos en mi nuca y aprovecho ese momento para introducir mi lengua y recorrer su boca que tiene sabor a menta fresca.

No sé cuánto tiempo este ahí, de pie con ella en mis brazos, aferrándome como un niño pequeño a mi único escape, a lo único que puede mantenerme con vida y cuerdo en un lugar en donde festejan la muerte de 22 niños.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, porque es el final... Bueno, era el final aunque gracias a La chica del pelo rojo, Rojita, vamos a tener otro capítulo más en donde veremos el final del primer libro. También verán cómo Peeta entiende de a poco sus sentimientos por Katniss así que no desesperen que de aquí al viernes el capítulo estará listo.**

 **Aclaraciones: SIEMPRE, en todos los fics en donde tengo la oportunidad de mencionar la prótesis de Peeta, la imagino y describo igual. Como un Automail, que es una prótesis para las extremidades creada en el anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Si quieren referencias pueden buscarlas por este nombre para que se imaginen la pierna de Peeta hecha de metal :D**

 **Bueno, momento de saludos y agradecimientos.**

 **Primero a los reviews, quiero saludar y agradecer a** _Yessi, GirlInTheDark24, Imacrazyelf, Karito, Annonimus, y a un Guest perdido de por ahí._ **Y por supuesto a** _La chica del pelo rojo_ **que ha expresado su gusto por esta historia.**

 **Agradecer también a quienes han agregado a favoritos y follows.**

 _Samantha136, Jaime Mellark Stark, Dannavlo14, peetaykatnissss, Paola Ozuna, Brujita22, Nai1987, Laurita5811, Miva2031, LyraG, GirlInTheDark24, Luna Mason._

 **Muchas, muchas gracias chicos!**

 **Bueno, decirles que espero que comenten mucho, mucho este capítulo porque e costo escribirlo el fin de semana y para que me dé la motivación de terminarlo de aquí al viernes el cuarto capítulo.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, besos**

 **Blue**


	4. Stitches

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno, este es el último capítulo (Si, yo sé que querían más), pero me veo escasa de tiempo y como está actividad es parte de un Foro debo guiarme por las reglas de este, así que lo dejaré hasta aquí oficialmente y traeré un último capítulo como algo extra que obviamente tendrá otro nombre y eso. La chica del pelo rojo, espero que te haya gustado esta historia y bueno, eso, un placer haber escrito para ustedes esto. Darle un agradecimiento especial a** _Imacrazyelf,_ **créeme, me hubiese gustado seguir pero es mucha la presión (?)**

 _Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Intercambio del Día del Amigo del Foro El Diente de León y va dedicado a La chica del pelo rojo, a quien le haré un monumento por su paciencia._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stitches**

 **POV Katniss**

Luces cegadoras y un rugido ensordecedor que hace vibrar el metal bajo mis pies, eso es lo primero que pasa mientras mi plataforma se eleva hasta colocarme a la altura del escenario donde una multitud gigantesca nos vitorea y declara su amor incondicional por nosotros. Intento enfocar pero es difícil hasta que a unos metros logro divisar a Peeta. Al fin, al fin puedo ver al Chico del Pan. El nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta desde que desperté en aquella cama de hospital ha desaparecido para dejar paso al alivio y a la alegría de verlo con vida, sano, y muy pronto a mi lado. Está igual de guapo que siempre, con el cabello rubio algo más corto de lo usual, y con una sonrisa ladeada que me roba el aliento. Es Peeta y ya no tengo por qué contener todo lo que siento por él, por fin estamos a salvo.

Doy una pequeña carrera y me lanzo a sus brazos, siendo rodeada por ellos, refugiándome en su pecho. Coloco mi oreja justo sobre su corazón. Si, hay está el latido que me dice que está vivo y que ya nada lo podrá alejar de mí. Me aferra con fuerza, dejando caer un bastón de metal al piso y afirmando mi cintura, regalando su sonrisa sincera. Me abraza lo más fuerte que puede y yo enrollo mis brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí, cerrando la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Y es como si volviese a respirar, como si todo en mi vida cobrase sentido otra vez, y me encanta. Deslizo mis labios acariciando los suyos y disfrutando de su aliento mentolado. Mis dedos se pierden en su cabello rubio y lo jalan con cuidado, disfrutando de cada segundo que está a mi lado. No me importan los gritos de las personas, los silbidos de la multitud, ni las miles de miradas que se encuentran sobre nosotros, sólo me importa el chico que está besándome y nada más. Nadie más.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así pero llega un momento en que Caesar Flickerman golpe el hombro de Peeta pues el espectáculo sigue pero él lo aparta sin siquiera mirarlo. Se dedica a acariciar mi rostro, delineando mis pómulos, mis labios y mi nariz mientras yo froto su nariz contra la mía en un gesto que prometí nunca hacer, pero lo hago, lo hago porque estoy feliz, porque Peeta está conmigo, está vivo y lo seguirá estando. Porque lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, porque necesito a Peeta, porque necesito esa luz que irradia y da vida. Porque lo quiera o no, estoy enamorada de él.

No hemos hablado aunque siento que no hace falta, pero no puedo evitar murmurar contra sus labios una petición, una promesa.

\- Quédate conmigo - digo y él me aferra más a su cuerpo.

\- Siempre - responde y besa mi frente, sellando el acuerdo.

Pasan unos segundos cuando somos interrumpidos por Haymitch, quien nos da un empujón cariñoso hacia el sillón de los Vencedores. Normalmente hay un sólo sillón desde donde el tributo ganador observa la película de los mejores momentos de los juegos pero como somos dos, los Vigilantes han puesto un sofá de terciopelo rojo. Es pequeño así que quedo pegada al cuerpo de Peeta quien me rodea la cintura con un brazo y se echa hacia atrás con naturalidad.

Él está igual de guapo que siempre, vestido con una camisa negra y un traje de color azul cielo que combina con sus ojos brillantes. Trae unas botas robustas negras que casi no despega del suelo. Y alguien le vuelve a acercar el bastón de metal pesado aunque él casi lo ignora y lo mira con una expresión extraña. No debe agradarle pero debe ser necesario después de la herida en su pierna. Tal vez aún no cicatriza y el dolor le impide caminar con naturalidad.

Caesar Flickerman hace algunos chistes para aligerar el ambiente y pasa al espectáculo que dura con exactitud tres horas y es de carácter obligatorio en todo Panem. Cuando reducen la intensidad de las luces y aparece el sello del Capitolio en pantalla, me doy cuenta que no estoy preparada para esto, para ver morir a 22 tributos, para volver a ver morir a Rue.

El corazón me empieza a latir con fuerza y siento el impulso de huir de aquí aunque el abrazo de Peeta me mantiene cuerda y atada a él. La mano que está en mi cintura se mueve en lentos círculos que intentan relajarme mientras la otra la entrelaza con la mía y la aprieta para hacerme saber que está a mi lado. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y veo el gesto de apoyo que me dedica, así que recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y él descansa la suya sobre la mía.

Durante los mejores momentos suelen mostrar la reacción del ganador en un cuadrito de una esquina de la pantalla. Pienso en algunos años anteriores en donde algunos se mostraban encantados o alzaban los puños y se golpeaban el pecho. Nuestro caso no es así, sólo es una máscara de frivolidad que en momentos me aterra.

Resumir varias semanas en tres horas es toda una hazaña, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cámaras que funcionan a la vez, aunque la historia que quieren relatar este año sea muy distinta de las anteriores. Es la primera vez que se cuenta una historia de amor, la historia de Peeta y mía.

Desde el inicio nos dedican una cantidad de tiempo desproporcionada lo cual me alegra ya que de esa manera se presta menos atención a las muertes. Durante la primera hora se dedican a los sucesos anteriores al estadio: la Cosecha, el paseo en carro, las clasificaciones del entrenamiento y las entrevistas.

Una vez en el campo de batalla se ofrece una detallada cobertura del baño de sangre y después, básicamente los realizadores alternan imágenes de los tributos muriendo e imágenes nuestras, sobre todo de Peeta porque en realidad, él es quien decide en una instancia declarar su amor por mí. Veo todo lo que vio la audiencia y todo lo que hace, es agrandar mi amor por él. Puedo ver cómo engañó a los profesionales sobre mí, cómo se quedó despierto toda la noche bajo el árbol de las rastrevíspulas, cómo luchó contra Cato para dejarme escapar, cómo salvó mi vida.

Yo en cambio, soy casi un témpano de hielo que esquiva bolas de fuego, deja caer nidos y hace estallar provisiones y luego viene Rue. Enseñan su muerte completa, la lanza, mi intento de rescate fallido, mi flecha en el cuello del chico del distrito 1, el último aliento de mi pequeña aliada y la canción.

Algo dentro de mí se cierra y me quedo entumecida sin sentir nada. Es como ver a unos completos desconocidos en otros Juegos del Hambre. Puedo notar que omiten la parte en que la cubro de flores, aunque no sé qué tenga que ver y el motivo del corte.

Luego, las cosas cambian. No sólo en la Arena, sino que en mi vida. Porque tengo una posibilidad de salvar a Peeta, porque ambos podemos sobrevivir y eso me da la fuerza que necesito para buscarlo. Desde ese momento, todo cambia entre nosotros, veo como lo ayudo a recuperarse, como voy al banquete, veo nuestras discusiones, veo nuestros besos y siento cómo Peeta me acerca más a él.

Luego vienen los mutos, la muerte de Cato, las bayas.

Oigo como el público pide silencio para no perderse nada mientras que yo fijo mi vista en Peeta, quien tiene una expresión inescrutable, serio y con la mandíbula apretada.

Nuestra victoria no termina el vídeo sino que acaba cuando yo aporreo la puerta de cristal del aerodeslizador, gritando el nombre de Peeta mientras intentan traerlo a la vida. Mis lágrimas cayendo desconsoladas y mi súplica silenciosa de que no me abandonara. Peeta me mira y pega su frente a mi sien, besando mi mejilla.

El público nos vitorea y grita nuestros nombres con euforia. Vuelve a sonar el himno y nos levantamos sin soltarnos de las manos cuando el presidente Snow en persona sale a escena, seguido de una niña con el cojín que sostiene la corona. Sin embargo sólo hay una corona y se nota la perplejidad de la multitud hasta que el presidente la gira y la divide en dos.

La primera mitad la coloca sobre mi frente, con una sonrisa que destila un sentimiento que no sé identificar. Luego se acerca a Peeta y coloca la segunda mitad en su frente, y aunque puedo estar equivocada, puedo notar la mirada de desafío que le dirige el chico del pan al mandatario. Puedo notar la mirada de desprecio y la implacable actitud que nos muestra a ambos, como si haber sobrevivido sea la mayor desgracia para él.

Estar vivos es un error.

Peeta me aprieta la mano mientras las reverencias y los gritos me dejan aturdida. Caesar Flickerman se despide de los espectadores y les recuerda que vuelvan mañana para las últimas entrevistas.

A Peeta y a mí nos llevan a la mansión presidencial para el banquete de la victoria, donde tenemos muy poco tiempo para comer mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio y los patrocinadores más generosos se pelean por una foto con nosotros.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Peeta oculta su boca contra mi cabello y siento el pánico que crece en su interior y el miedo que este, provoca en mi cuerpo.

\- Si, ¿Y tú? - él asiente y noto el parpadeo rápido que realiza, signo de que está nervioso y que no puede pasarse las manos por el cabello para aliviar la frustración que siente. - Pronto estaremos en casa - digo mientras deslizo mis dedos por la curvatura de su mandíbula y beso sus labios con cariño.

Asiente y me besa la frente para volver a ponerse la máscara de alegría y galantería que ha usado desde que entramos a la mansión.

El sol comienza a asomar por el horizonte cuando volvemos muy despacio a la duodécima planta del Centro de Entrenamiento. Creo que por fin podré hablar con él cuando Haymitch lo dice que vaya a ver a Portia para escoger algo apropiado para la entrevista de la tarde.

\- Te veo mañana preciosa - dice mientras me atrae hasta si y me besa los labios con delicadeza. Es un beso suave que me deja con ganas de más pero él se aleja y me besa la frente antes de darse la vuelta y perderse por el pasillo.

Haymitch me va a dejar a la puerta de mi habitación y es ahí donde lo encaro.

-¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él? - pregunto mientras intento encontrar alguna expresión en el rostro de mi mentor que me dé alguna pista de todo lo que está pasando.

\- Tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar con él cuando volvamos a casa. - dice en un murmullo - Vete a la cama. Saldrás en la televisión a las dos. - se da la vuelta y se mete a su habitación, dejándome con el miedo instalado en el pecho. Y con ese sentimiento en mi cuerpo, me decido a ver a Peeta en privado.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante horas, salgo al pasillo. Lo primero que pienso es mirar en el tejado, pero está vacío. Incluso las calles de la ciudad están desiertas después de la celebración de anoche. Me doy la vuelta y me decido ir a su dormitorio. Estoy frente a su puerta, parada sin saber que hacer.

Coloco la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, dejándome la vista de la habitación del Chico del pan. Peeta está tendido sobre su cama, de espaldas y con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos, aunque no está dormido ya que se levanta un poco cuando me oye entrar. Está sorprendido, se nota en su rostro.

\- Katniss, ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? - dice mientras yo bajo la cabeza y juego con el hilito que cuelga de mi bata rosa. A decir verdad, no sé qué decirle, y estoy estúpidamente nerviosa. Él suelta una risita traviesa y se para de la cama con algo de esfuerzo.- ¿No puedes dormir? - levanto la mirada y lo veo andar hasta mí. Trae sólo unos pantalones de algodón de color burdeo. Su pecho mármoleo reluce ante la luz delicada del amanecer.

\- No - Peeta asiente y toma mi mano entre las suyas y me arrastra hasta la cama en donde se deja caer.

\- Ven, te prometo que no muerdo - río bajito y me dejo caer a su lado, recargando mi cabeza sobre su brazo. - Tampoco puedo dormir - dice y comienza a delinear mi rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, acariciando mis párpados, el puente de mi nariz y mis labios entreabiertos.

\- No sé si sea capaz de hacerlo sin tener pesadillas - digo y él asiente mientras nos cubre a ambos con las mantas.

\- Duerme - su voz suena casi como un arrullo, así que asiento y me acerco más a él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho tibio. - Estaré aquí siempre -

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

No me esperaba una visita de Katniss aunque ciertamente no me molesta dormir con el calor de su cuerpo. Es relajante y me da la seguridad de que está a salvo, junto a mí y eso es todo lo que necesito de momento para dormir. Envuelvo mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo y la atraigo a mí, descansando mi cabeza justo sobre la suya. Dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy durmiendo pero me despierta la estridente voz de Effie que avisa que ya empieza otro día «muy, muy, muy importante». Katniss se acurruca más contra mi pecho y yo acaricio la curvatura de su cadera, intentando despertarla.

\- Katniss, Katniss - digo bajito, mientras la muevo levemente. Ella se da vuelta un par de veces cuando nota que no está sola y me mira con sus impresionantes ojos grises. - Buenos días preciosa - le digo mientras beso su mejilla con delicadeza.

La realidad del gesto me pega de golpe.

¿Por qué ser cariñoso con ella me sale tan natural? ¿Por qué demostrar emociones con ella se me hace sencillo? Abrazarla y besarla es tan fácil, tan grato que no supone un esfuerzo mantenerla junto a mí, disfrutar de cada segundo junto a ella.

Vivir una vida junto a Katniss sería un placer.

Se mueve hacia mí, y me besa ligero los labios, dulcificando todo a su paso. Estaba preciosa, bella, con las mejillas rosadas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes, febriles.

\- Hola - dice. La abrazo y ella enreda sus brazos en mi cuello. - ¿Cómo dormiste? - la miro y vuelvo a repetir el mismo gesto que he venido haciendo desde hace un tiempo. Delineo su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, repasando cada detalle, como su boca se curva en una sonrisa ligera, como su ceño se frunce automáticamente cuando despierta.

\- Excelente - ella asiente y está por volver a besarme cuando escucha los pasos rápidos de Effie por el pasillo. - Hoy es un día muy, muy, muy importante - digo con un bobo acento capitolino, logrando que Katniss ría. - Es mejor que vayas a prepararte -

\- Okay, iré con Cinna antes de que a Effie le de un ataque - dice aunque no da señales de querer moverse y yo tampoco. Podría pasar toda mi vida, durmiendo y charlando a su lado, viviendo en una burbuja. Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerle eso a Katniss, no puedo seguir mintiendo. Así que la sonrisa que se había instalado en mi rostro se esfuma por arte de magia y sólo soy capaz de embozar una mueca.

\- Te veo luego - ella toma eso como una señal de despedida y se coloca de pie. Se arregla el cabello y anuda su bata para caminar hacia la salida.

Tiene que irse pero no quiero verla marchar, no así. ¡Maldición, me contra digo yo solo! ¡No puedo estar con Katniss porque le estoy mintiendo, pero no quiero separarme de ella!

Me pongo de pie antes de que ella salga por la puerta y le doy la vuelta, apretándola con mi cuerpo. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Delineo cada centímetro de su boca, acariciando sus labios con los míos, jugando con su lengua rosada, robándole el aliento. Mis manos se deslizan por su cintura y ella me atrae tomándome del cabello, aferrándose a esto que somos.

Me alejo despacio, sin soltarla, cuando el aire me hace falta y beso su frente y sus mejillas. Froto mi nariz contra la de ella, logrando una sonrisa cálida en su cara.

\- Te veo después - digo y ahora si la dejo marchar, aunque sé que no será por mucho. No puedo después de todo, porque al final me he dado cuenta que Katniss Everdeen se ha vuelto parte de mi vida y no quiero dejarla marchar.

* * *

-O-

La entrevista se realiza bajando un poco por el pasillo en el salón. Han vaciado un espacio y han colocado el sofá de anoche, rodeado de jarrones y de rosas rojas y rosas. Sólo hay un puñado de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento.

Katniss está saludando a Caesar Flickerman en una esquina, dejándose abrazar un poco por el extraño animador. Viste un suave vestido blanco que cae por sus piernas cremosas como una nube. Usa unos zapatos rosa pálido de poco tacón, dejándola siempre más pequeña que yo. Yo voy con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color, con un saco de un rojo fuerte que me hace ver más pálido de lo normal. Katniss me ve por el rabillo del ojo y se acerca a mí.

\- Hola - dice y yo la tomo de las caderas para besarla cortamente. Ella suspira contra mi rostro, luego, un par de personas del Capitolio nos avisan que ya todo está listo para empezar.

Nos sentamos algo formales pero Caesar nos pide que nos mostremos más cómodos así que tomo a Katniss de la cintura y la apego a mi cuerpo. Ella sube sus pies al sofá y se acurruca contra mí.

\- Perfecto, muy dulce - desvío la mirada inconscientemente hasta mi mentor ubicado atrás de las cámaras y noto el leve asentimiento. «Si, perfecto Peeta»

Alguien comienza la cuenta atrás y, sin más, salimos en directo para todo el país. Caesar como siempre está genial y proactivo. Hace bromas, lanza pullas y se ahoga de la risa cuando se presenta la ocasión. Intento seguir la misma dinámica que teníamos en la noche de la primera entrevista, de bromas fáciles y sencillas. Katniss se mantiene al margen y toma mi mano. Juega con mis dedos en una mezcla de nerviosismo que se nota en el sudor frío que la recorre.

Ella habla poco y cuando puede desvía la conversación hacia mí. Se nota que no le gusta mucho hablar en público, así que intento por todos los medios que se sienta cómoda y respondo la mayoría de las preguntas que nos hacen. Pero llega un momento en que ya nos exigen respuestas más completas y es necesario que hable.

\- Bueno Peeta, por sus días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue casi como amor a primera vista desde los ¿cinco años? - pregunta y yo asiento.

\- Si, desde el momento en que la vi - respondo y ella me aprieta la mano.

\- Pero, Katniss, menuda experiencia para ti. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. Dime, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas? - ella parece ponerse nerviosa pero se aclara la garganta y me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Quiero oír esto, quiero saber hasta qué punto esto es un farol o algo verdadero. Quiero saber si soy el único que no estaba enamorado en el inicio esta "relación".

\- Pues, - dice mientras aprieta mi mano - yo ya estaba enamorada de Peeta antes de la Cosecha - dice y creo que el gesto de incredulidad de Caesar también está en mi rostro. ¿Ella ya estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- ¡Oh, estas son noticias! ¡Katniss, ¿puedes explicarnos eso de mejor manera?! - Katniss gira el rostro e intenta que el sonrojo no sea tan notable pero es obvio que está nerviosa y abochornada.

\- Conocía a Peeta desde antes y él... él me salvó - no quiere seguir explicando pero sé de qué momento está hablando. Del pan bajo la lluvia hace cinco años atrás. ¿Katniss está enamorada de mí desde ese momento? ¿Katniss me quiere? No sé si sentir que el corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho o si sentir culpabilidad, porque ella si sentía algo por mí mientras que yo sólo me preocupaba en conseguir patrocinadores para no morirnos en la Arena. - Luego de eso, salió su nombre en la Cosecha así que intentaba no pensar mucho en ello porque sentir algo así por él sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero entonces, todo cambió - dice y deja de mirar a Caesar y a las cámaras y sólo me mira a mí, como si no existiese nadie más que ella y yo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que fue? - pregunta el animador.

\- Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo - dice y acerca su rostro a mí. Caesar saca un pañuelo y se toma un momento porque está conmovido.

Aprovecho el momento, apoyo la frente en su sien y me dejo llevar por todas las emociones que Katniss genera en mí.

\- Y, ahora que me tienes, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? - pregunto. Ella me mira fijamente con sus ojos tormentosos y responde.

\- Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño - dice, aprovecho de cerrar las distancias y la beso lo más dulce que puedo, intentando transmitir todo lo que siento con ella, aunque no pueda colocarle nombre a esos sentimientos.

La gente del cuarto deja escapar un suspiro cuando terminamos de besarnos y Caesar continúa con los daños sufridos en el estadio. Desde las quemaduras hasta las picaduras, pasando por las heridas. Hasta que llegamos a la parte de los mutos y Caesar me pregunta por mi pierna nueva.

\- ¿Pierna nueva? - dice ella y baja su mano hasta el borde mi pantalón y lo sube, dejando ver el metal negro que es ahora mi pierna. - Oh, no - suspira ella cuando logra darse cuenta de todas las implicaciones que acarrean esa pierna.

\- ¿No te lo había dicho nadie? - pregunta el entrevistador con amabilidad y Katniss sacude la cabeza.

\- No había tenido ocasión de hacerlo - digo mientras me encojo de hombros. Ella me mira fijamente y noto el mar de emociones que ha crecido en ella, en especial, la culpa.

\- Es mi culpa, por usar el torniquete - dice ella y se mira la manos, evitando mi mirada. Tomo su rostro desde el mentón, obligándola a que me vea.

\- Si, por tu culpa sigo vivo - digo, pero ella parece no escuchar así que se refugia en mi camisa, intentando no llorar. La aprieto más y acaricio con cuidado su espalda, le doy suaves besos en la coronilla y le susurro que todo está bien.

Estoy un par de minutos en esa labor de hacerla salir de mi pecho, y cuando lo hace, recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y evita hablar. Caesar está por la labor y la deja bastante tranquila hasta que surge el tema de las bayas.

\- Katniss, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. - me remuevo incómodo en el sofá y miro hacia donde está Haymitch, quien mantiene su vista clavada en Katniss. - Cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza? -

Ella hace una larga pausa antes de responder y me veo tentado en inventar algo, lo que sea que nos ayude a mantenernos fuera de la ira del Capitolio.

\- Sólo que no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él, porque no lo habría resistido, vivir en un mundo en donde Peeta no estuviese - si, ella lo hizo porque siente algo por mí. ¿Y yo, por qué lo hice?

\- Peeta, ¿algo que añadir? - la miro detenidamente y acaricio su mano con mi pulgar.

\- Ella me salvó la vida de muchas formas que no creo poder explicar - digo porque es lo único que me viene a la cabeza y lo único que tiene sentido para mí en este momento.

\- Nos salvamos, ambos - dice ella y me abraza.

Caesar se despide y todo termina. La gente se ríe, llora, se abraza y yo hago lo último con Katniss. Volvemos a nuestros cuartos en donde podemos recoger lo que queramos llevarnos. Miro en todas direcciones y descubro que aparte de la ropa que uso en este momento, no quiero llevarme nada más de este lugar. Salgo de mi habitación y voy caminando hasta la de Katniss, quien ha decidido tomar el sinsajo que le regaló la hija del alcalde.

Me mira y con una ligera sonrisa, toma de mi mano y nos vamos juntos de este lugar.

Nos llevan por las calles en un coche con ventanillas tintadas y el tren nos espera. Apenas podemos despedirnos de Cinna y Portia, aunque los veremos dentro de unos meses, cuando hagamos la gira por los distritos para una ronda de ceremonias triunfales. Así el Capitolio recuerda al pueblo que los Juegos del Hambre nunca desaparecen del todo. Nos darán un montón de placas inútiles y el pueblo tendrá que fingir que nos adora.

El tren comienza a moverse y nos introducimos en la noche hasta salir por el túnel, en donde al fin, somos capaces de respirar tranquilos.

Soy capaz de alejarme de todos ellos, de irme a mi habitación en el tren, de sentarme en la cama, de desordenarme el cabello, de gritar contra la almohada de frustración. Me quito la chaqueta roja y la arrojo contra la pared. Desabrocho los primeros botones de mi camisa porque siento que me asfixio con cada minuto que pasa. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago ahora con mi vida? ¿Con Katniss? ¿Con la rabia del Capitolio? Miro las grandes ventanas que están a los laterales del vagón y la noche me envuelve por completo.

Mañana estaremos llegando a casa, al Distrito 12 y lo único que hago es confundirme con los miles de pensamientos que me asechan.

¿Qué siento por Katniss? Logra acelerar mi corazón de maneras que nunca había sentido con otra persona. A su lado me siento completo, me siento vivo y pleno. ¿Pero sería capaz de estar con ella a pesar de que le he mentido desde un inicio? ¿Seré capaz de enamorarme locamente de esta mujer como lo está ella de mí?

Suspiro y me meto las manos al cabello y lo jalo con frustración. Está situación me tiene de cabeza. Me doy la vuelta, quitándome la camisa y los pantalones de tirón. Reviso en el placard, intentando encontrar algo más ligero y que sea más yo. Elijo una camiseta sencilla de color azul de cuello redondo y mangas hasta los codos y unos jeans rotos artísticamente. Me quedo descalzo y voy hasta el baño en donde me quito el maquillaje de la cara y el gel de peinar del cabello. Me seco con una toalla y camino lo más lento que puedo al comedor, en donde la cena ya está lista.

Katniss trae su trenza de lado, su rostro libre de cualquier maquillaje, una blusa blanca y unos leggins negros. Es ella en toda la magnitud de la palabra y me gusta. Me acerco a ella y con algo de temor, me dejo caer a su lado en el sofá de dos cuerpos, deslizando mi brazo por detrás de sus hombros sin forzar mucho la situación, dándole la posibilidad de alejarse si quiere. No es así, de todas formas, Katniss se pega a mi costado casi por inercia y sus manos buscan las mías sobre mi regazo. Es una dinámica natural, tan fácil como respirar.

Nos comemos una enorme cena y guardamos silencio delante del televisor para ver la entrevista en diferido. La mano de Katniss reposa bajo la mía que la acaricia con lentitud, dibujando patrones imaginarios en su dorso. Y pese a que se respira un ambiente de tranquilidad y plenitud, siento la pesada mirada acusadora de Haymitch sobre mí. Pero no me importa, no me ahorro ninguna muestra de cariño con Katniss. Le acaricio el rostro, la cintura y reparto besos en sus mejillas, labios, frente y cuello. La abrazo por los hombros, recargo mi cabeza en la curvatura que queda en su cuello. Río a su lado, disfruto de su compañía, dejo que se siente en mi regazo, y me siento bien haciendo eso, me siento yo mismo. Y eso basta para mí.

El tren hace una breve pausa para repostar, y nos dejan salir a respirar aire fresco. Katniss y yo caminamos del andén de la mano, charlando sobre cualquier cosa, sobre su hermana, sobre la panadería, sobre los nuevos talentos que tendremos que desarrollar con el tiempo. Caminamos hasta llegar al final del andén, hasta la cola en donde no hay nada más que nosotros y el camino.

Pese a la privacidad, no soy capaz de iniciar la charla que de manera obligada tendremos que tener. Quiero decirle muchas cosas, pero no encuentro las palabras para ello, así que decido callar y la atraigo a mí, abrazándola lo más fuerte que puedo, decidido a que nuestros cuerpos se fusionen para siempre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta ella contra mi pecho. Ha enredado sus brazos en mi cintura y mantiene su cabeza oculta en mi cuerpo, tranquila, sin que nada perturbe la paz que tenemos ahora.

\- Nada, preciosa -

Haymitch nos sorprende a ambos, más a mí que a ella, poniendo una mano en mi espalda. Sé lo que quiere hacer, sé lo que va a decir, pero no quiero que lo haga. Aunque tampoco hago algo por evitar el desastre que se acerca porque Katniss merece saber la verdad.

\- Gran trabajo, chicos. Sigan así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien - lo veo volver al tren, evitando mirar a Katniss y afianzando el agarre a su cuerpo.

\- ¿De qué habla? - pregunta Katniss mientras sale de mi pecho, no me suelta y no sé si interpretar eso como una buena señal.

\- Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas - digo y recuerdo el detalle que me mencionó Portia en un momento, cuando Katniss cubrió a Rue con flores. - Tampoco les gustó mucho lo que hiciste para Rue - digo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? - ahora si me suelta y siento que los pocos metros que se han formado entre nosotros son kilométricos.

\- Parecíamos demasiado rebeldes, así que Haymitch me ha estado recomendando cómo actuar para no empeorarlo -

\- Conmigo no lo ha hecho. - dice ella. Me froto las palmas de las manos en los pantalones y pienso bien mis palabras antes de hablar, porque decir algo erróneo significaría perder a Katniss.

\- Él sabe que eres lo bastante lista para hacerlo bien - me muerdo los labios y Katniss baja la cabeza, razonando cada una de mis palabras, intentando encontrarle un sentido a ellas. -

\- No sabía que hubiese que hacer algo bien. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de los últimos días y, supongo, lo del estadio... no era más que una estrategia que habían diseñado? -

\- Katniss, no es lo piensas. - digo y ella da dos pasos hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Todo era una actuación, por los Juegos - dice ella y noto el timbre de voz que esconden sus palabras. Está enfadada, si, pero está más triste y decepcionada por lo que hice.

\- Si, era así, - ella se da la vuelta, dispuesta a irse pero yo no quiero que lo haga, no quiero que me juzge sin saber todo lo que en realidad siento por ella en este momento. La tomo de los codos a pesar de los tirones que da para que la suelte.

\- ¡Suéltame Peeta! ¡Déjame en paz! - está llorando. Y me odio por cada maldita lágrima que derrama por mi culpa, por todo el daño que le estoy haciendo.

\- No, no te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? - ella gira el rostro, y se muerde los labios para no llorar pero las lágrimas caen sin importar nada por sus mejillas tersas. - Necesito que escuches todo lo que voy a decirte, y luego, si quieres, - digo mientras el nudo de mi garganta se expande y me imposibilita tragar - aléjate de mí, pero hasta entonces, por favor, escúchame - Katniss desvía la mirada pero ya no forcejea entre mis brazos así que decido soltarla y le doy su espacio, aunque eso me mate lentamente. - Si, en un principio, todo era una farsa. - aprieto mis puños a mis costados, sintiendo las uñas clavarse en mis palmas. - Quería ayudarte; sabía que probablemente moriría en esa arena así que quería hacerlo siendo yo mismo. No quería que ellos me utilizarán, no quería ser otra pieza en sus juegos. - ese era mi principal propósito cuando supe que iría a los Juegos, por eso decidí hacer todo esto. - Así que le dije a Haymitch que me ayudara, que hiciera todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por sacarte de los Juegos con vida. -

\- ¿Él lo sabía desde el inicio? - asiento, y volteo a verla pero ella no me regresa la mirada, sólo se muerde los labios enfadada.

\- Él me dijo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer, era representar a una pareja de enamorados ya que conseguiríamos más patrocinadores. - me detengo un momento porque la magnitud de mis palabras me abruma. Caí en el mismo juego que ellos, fingiendo algo que no sentía. - Así que, luego en la entrevista, declaré mi amor por ti. En la arena, intenté por todos los medios salvarte, ayudarte mientras estuviese con vida, hasta que Cato me hirió. Me fui al borde del río, pensando en morir hasta que fuiste por mí. - jamás podría pagarle lo que hizo aquel día, ¿cómo agradecerle por salvar mi vida? - Y ahí, me di cuenta que tal vez, tú si estabas enamorada de mí y que no fingías. No podía saberlo, no te conocía lo suficiente. - bajo la cabeza y busco sus manos con las mías. Ella en un único se resiste pero cuando se da cuenta que no la soltaré, deja de forcejear.- Pero todo cambió con el paso de los días. Me di cuenta que de a poco te metías en mi vida como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Y me gustaba, me encantó cada momento que pasamos juntos en esa cueva, incluso cuando estaba muriendo. - Katniss desvía la mirada del suelo y por fin la clava en mí aunque no con los sentimientos que esperaba encontrar.

\- ¿Lo hiciste por qué fui por ti? ¿Por gratitud? - ¡Dios, no! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerle saber lo que siento por ella?!

\- No, no, Katniss, nunca estaría con alguien por agradecimiento, nunca. - tomo su rostro entre mis manos, acercándola a mí físicamente porque su corazón está muy lejos ahora.

\- Pero no te enamoraste de mí, no me amas como yo a ti - «Me ama. Katniss me ama» El aire se me corta y siento como si me hubiesen dejado caer desde una montaña muy alta, porque el sentimiento de adrenalina, de plenitud, es asombroso y me llena por completo.

\- No te conocía, no sabía nada sobre ti. No sabía que era lo que te daba fuerzas cuando todo a tu alrededor se derrumbaba. No sabía que era lo que te gustaba, a quien era la persona que más admirabas, a quien más querías. - la tomo más fuerte, casi al punto de hacerle daño pero no separo su mirada de la mía. - Aún no te conozco, es verdad. Pero si siento algo por ti. Aún no sé qué es, Katniss, pero quiero averiguarlo. Quiero conocer cada una de tus facetas pero lejos de las cámaras, sólo tú y yo - ella se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada de la mía. La suelto, porque no quiero forzarla a pesar de que sólo quiero abrazarla y besarla como hace menos de una hora.

\- ¿Cómo creerte? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? No sé si lo que dices es cierto. - eso es casi como una cachetada en el rostro. Retrocedo dos pasos e intento estabilizar mi cuerpo. Es verdad, tiene razón, porque le mentí, porque la dañé, porque jugué con sus sentimientos. - Cuando sepas que es lo que sientes por mí, dímelo - Asiento levemente, bajo la cabeza y veo cómo sus pies se mueven otra vez al tren. El nudo que siento que en mi garganta crece a cada segundo, es molesto, y los ojos se comienzan a nublar pero no lloro. ¿Por qué debería de llorar si ella no era mía? Eso es lo que me repito mientras la veo a lo lejos, caminar fuera de mi vida, fuera de todo lo que pudimos haber sido. Si, ella no era mía pero quería que lo fuera.

Tal vez si quería a Katniss.

Cuando subo a bordo, ella ya se ha acostado, y tampoco la veo a la mañana siguiente. Y no sé cómo sentirme respeto a ello, sólo herido, aunque cubro cada una de mis emociones con seriedad, mis palabras suenan vacías y silenciosas pero todo dentro de mí, grita de dolor.

Estamos a un par de kilómetros cuando la vuelvo a ver. Hay pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos que han sido cubiertas por maquillaje. No me mira y cuando lo hace, es como si lo hiciera alguien más grande que yo. Así de pequeño me siento. Pero mi orgullo es más fuerte y salgo de la habitación cuando la veo, ignorando el suave perfume que adormece mis sentidos. Ignorando el suave cosquilleo que produce en mi piel cuando paso a su lado. Ignorando el sonido estrangulado de su voz. Ignorando las ganas de besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

Cuando vamos entrando al Distrito 12, vuelvo al vagón principal y la saludo con un gesto de cabeza, inexpresivo. Ella repite el gesto y ambos miramos al frente, heridos por razones completamente distintas pero desesperados por el contacto del otro.

Quiero decirle muchas cosas, que no está siendo justa; que éramos desconocidos hasta antes de los Juegos; que hice lo necesario por mantenerla con vida, por mantener mis principios. También quiero decirle lo mucho que ya la echo de menos, lo mucho que añoro su tacto aunque no sería correcto, pues ella ya no confía en mí. Nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, observando cómo entramos en nuestra mugrienta estación. A través de la ventanilla veo que el andén está hasta arriba de cámaras. Todos están deseando presenciar nuestra vuelta a casa.

Así que extiendo mi brazo y le ofrezco mi mano.

\- ¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia? - mi voz suena hueca, tanto que me aterran los pocos sentimientos que ocultan. Estoy herido, estoy cansado, la extraño, extraño a mi familia, a mis amigos. Sólo quiero que esto termine.

Ella acepta mi mano y la estrecha fuertemente, casi cortándome la circulación. Le devuelvo el apretón aunque no la miro. Estamos juntos en esto. Ella me mira por el rabillo del ojo y es la señal que necesito. Es el dolor en su mirada lo que me da la fuerza para saber qué debo pelear por ella, por nosotros.

Porque no quiero dejarla marchar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Creo que todos entienden porque quiero hacer un último capítulo, y quiero que sepan que estaba alargándolo pero simplemente no salía, no sabía cómo continuar. Les colocaré aquí abajito un fragmento de lo que llevaba pero lo siento, no fui capaz de encontrar inspiración para aliviar el sufrimiento del Chico del Pan.**

 **Gracias a los reviews que llegaron y a los 20 seguidores y a los 18 favoritos, ¡son los mejores!**

 _Apartado:_

 _Tres meses después..._

 _Peeta se consideraba una persona persistente, que cuando quería algo luchaba por ello, que si caía, se volvía a levantar y nunca, nunca se daba por vencido. Aunque siempre existía una primera vez._

 _Era la tercera vez en esa semana que intentaba atrapar a Katniss cuando saliera de su casa pero aún se veía con resultados poco fructíferos. Y ya se estaba cansando de todo esto. ¿Qué debía hacer si Katniss estaba decidida a ignorarlo, a hacer su vida sin él en ella? ¿Debería de avanzar, de volver a su antigua vida, de olvidarse de ella? Porque todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos tres meses había sido martirizarse, sufrir porque ella no quería verlo, porque ignoraba su presencia._

 _A Peeta le encantaría poder olvidarse de ella, enamorarse de otra persona, decirle a Katniss que ya no le hacía falta para vivir. Que el sabor de sus labios se borró para siempre de su cabeza, que no le hacía falta cada noche cuando las pesadillas venían a atormentarlo._

 _Comprendía cada cosa desde lejos, ahora que ella ya no estaba junto a él. Comprendía como ella se había enamorado tan rápido y con sólo conocerlo un poco. Porque con ella se había sentido bien, no se acordaba del tormentoso pasado que había tenido, junto a una familia con nada de amor de su madre, poca protección de su padre y con unos hermanos con los mismos problemas que él. Dentro de toda su vida simple y sin sentido, Katniss había sido un milagro que había traído color y cariño a su existencia._

 _Pero lo había arruinado, mintiéndole sobre lo que sentía por ella, y aunque había tratado arreglarlo, ella se lo había negado. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Si ella lo odiaba. ¿Por qué no avanzaba?_

 _Porque estaba roto, porque sólo había sentido ese amor de las fábulas y los cuentos de hadas una vez, con Katniss Everdeen. Y no podía recuperarla ya._

 _Peeta se dejó caer otra vez en el piso de su estudio, cansado, con un sueño terrible y algo hambriento. Pese a eso, no se levantó, al contrario, se acomodó mejor en el suelo, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, mirando el techo blanco cubierto de carbón para dibujar. No le quedaban lienzos para pintar o dibujar así que usaba las paredes de su nueva casa. Después de todo, a nadie le molestaría si habían chocantes dibujos de los Juegos por ahí, sólo a él ya que vivía solo. Su familia debía hacerse cargo de la panadería y la Aldea de los Vencedores quedaba demasiado lejos para el común de las personas._

 _Iba un par de veces por semana a verlos, a cenar con ellos, aunque la relación que tenía con su familia se había quebrado luego de los Juegos, en especial con su padre. Peeta no era capaz de contarle todas las cosas que llegó a sentir en la Arena y la cabeza de los Mellark pensaba que su hijo menor, su "bizcocho", ya no le tenía confianza. Un par de discusiones y todo se había ido a pique. Sus hermanos, Nathan y Connor se habían mostrado más abiertos a escucharlo y comprenderlo en silencio. Su madre jamás había sido un punto muy importante en su diario vivir. Así que, al final estaba solo._

 _Tenía más cosas de las que necesitaba, ropa, comida, pinturas, pinceles, libros, música, pero entre todo eso, no encontraba una razón por la cual seguir su vida. Por seguir luchando. Peeta en realidad, estaba viviendo porque eso era lo que hacía su cuerpo en modo automático. Se levantaba, se duchaba, se vestía, comía, pintaba y dormía, para luego repetir la misma acción al día siguiente._

 _De vez en cuando iba a visitar a Haymitch, aunque sentía que se ahogaba más en la miseria con su mentor. Ya casi no tenía amigos, la mayoría le había dado la espalda después de los Juegos, sólo uno llamado David se había mantenido leal a él aunque ahora debía estar en la escuela. Eran principios de septiembre y la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros estaban terminando el primer mes de clases de su penúltimo año en la escuela. Cuánto desearía ser uno de ellos y seguir su día a día, viviendo en la panadería, conviviendo con los chicos de su edad y no sentirse miserable con cada hora que pasaba._

 _Se colocó de pie con cansancio y sacudió un poco el carboncillo de sus manos. Escaneó la habitación, frunciendo el ceño con molestia; era un verdadero chiquero lo que tenía allí, debía limpiar aunque no en ese preciso momento. Bajaría por un café bien cargado, se daría una ducha e iría por algo de carne a la zona comercial. Salió del estudio y bajo de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Aun quedaba un suave aroma a pan recién hecho, las dos canastas que debía llevar a sus vecinos estaban sobre el mesón cubiertas por un delgado paño que dejaba salir el vapor de las masitas de harina._

 **Y eso es todo, sería genial que me ayudaran a salir del trance y opinaran sobre que les gustaría que pasara y cómo les gustaría que pasara. Me despido y esperando volver antes de que acabe el mes.**

 **Como dijo el genio de Cerati, gracias totales,**

 **Blue**


	5. Brave

**Hola, volví, después de un año con exactitud en donde saqué el último capítulo de esta historia que nació como un reto en un foro de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **Honestamente no tenía pensado volver a escribir un último capítulo de esta historia, como tampoco tenía planeado volver a escribir sobre esta saga en particular, no porque no ame cada aspecto que nos dio Collins en sus libros, sino porque me he dado cuenta de que de a poco, este fandom ha ido muriendo de a poquito. Una antes encontraba 40 actualizaciones del día de historias geniales que valía la pena leer. Ahora ese número ha bajado considerablemente para al final, pasar lo mismo que sucede con muchos fandoms luego de que se acaban los libros o se acaba en este caso, el material para escribir. Pero, gracias a que una amiga me hizo ver las películas, recordé que tengo una historia botada de esta saga** "El Perdedor" **y que habían otros dos que estaban completamente frenados por razones más sentimentales con las historias, así que me decidí a sacar un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ciertamente, este fic ha sido de esos que amas, de los que te sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza y que sigues pensando en nuevas ideas para actualizar, cosas que podrían gustarle a aquellos que leen siempre los capítulos, así que coloqué una buena playlist en Spotify, me senté con un café cuando todos aprovechaban sus vacaciones de invierno y me puse a escribir. Al inicio no salía nada, se los juro, inicié con el mismo párrafo que tenía desde hace un año y me di cuenta que no llegaba a nada, así que borré todo, leí los comentarios, los mensajes internos que me habían llegado por esta historia y me volví a leer el libro. El día de ayer fluyó solo, me pasé sus buenas horas escribiendo, así que espero que esto les agrade, y de no ser así, lo siento, pero ya después de esto no queda nada.**

 **Siempre les coloco una recomendación musical, y este fic en gran parte esta inspirado en la canción** The Feeling de Justin Bieber ft. Halsey **, así que les haré una de las canciones que usé para este capítulo, y esperando que disfruten. Espero sus comentarios, chicos.**

* * *

 ** _Recomendación musical:_**

 _Ya no estás - La Ley_

 _The Feeling - Justin Bieber ft. Halsey_

 _Mercy - Shawn Mendes_

 _The Other Side - Ruelle_

 _Style - Taylor Swift_

 _A drop in the ocean - Ron Pope_

* * *

 **Brave**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _You are to me_**

 _Tú eres para mí,_

 ** _A part of me just like anatomy_**

 _una parte de mí como la anatomía._

 ** _You're pulling me_**

 _Me estas jalando,_

 ** _You're pulling me in like you're gravity_**

 _me estas jalando dentro como si fueras gravedad._

* * *

Una vez mi padre me había dado uno de los regalos más grandes que puedes recibir en la vida. Un consejo, una enseñanza de vida.

Fue cuando tenía 11 años, y lo hizo el mismo día en que recibí una de las palizas más grandes de mi vida por ayudar a una niña que no conocía, que compartía clases con ella, pero nunca habíamos cruzado palabra, menos ser amigos.

No recuerdo muchas cosas de ese día en particular fuera de que hacía un frío de los mil demonios, en que llovía copiosamente sobre el distrito 12, mi hogar; y en que fue la primera verdadera interacción que tuve con Katniss Everdeen. No habíamos vendido mucho pan aquel día, todos lo atribuíamos a la lluvia, así que no fue raro en verdad que mi madre estuviese enfadada por eso. Mi mente infantil procesaba lo suficiente como para saber que eso era malo, aunque para mí, cada día era igual; después de todo, si había o no buenas ventas en la tienda no hacía que mi madre me amara o a mis hermanos.

La recuerdo apoyada contra el manzano que teníamos en casa, que daba la fruta para hacer pasteles y tartaletas. La recuerdo con las mejillas hundidas por el hambre y tiritando por el frío. Recuerdo todo de ella.

También recuerdo que sabía que su padre había muerto en las minas hace poco tiempo, recuerdo que tenía una hermana pequeña y una madre que no salía de casa por la depresión. Esos detalles los recuerdo con precisión, porque para mí era importante tenerlos si decidía ayudar a aquella chica de ojos grises y cabello castaño. Era importante porque estaba seguro de que me ganaría una paliza por hacerlo, por quemar pan para que ella se fuese a casa con comida bajo el brazo.

Lo hice y recuerdo que dolió horrores, que mis pómulos ardientes y mi espalda moreteada no habían sido nada en comparación con la mirada que me dio mi madre cuando descubrió el pan; cuando me di cuenta en esos ojos miel que yo y su vida en general, era el peor castigo para esa mujer.

Luego vino la lluvia que calmó el dolor de mi mejilla, los ojos brillantes y febriles de Katniss que curaron mi alma, luego lo fueron las palabras y los abrazos de mis hermanos.

Eso lo recuerdo, pero como todo en la vida, se va difuminando como la pintura sobre un lienzo, se va como el agua de un río, pero el consejo de mi padre fue eterno.

Lo recuerdo impotente en la escalera que daba al segundo piso de nuestra casa, luego de que mi madre se fuera a dormir; con los puños apretados y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas arrugadas. Nunca había visto a mi padre así, nunca. Y en ese momento, fue lo que más me chocó. Ver a ese hombre tan fuerte, tan amable, tan valiente, llorar sin consuelo, sin ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

– Peeta, hijo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie para darme espacio en ese pequeño lugar que teníamos ambos para hablar en las noches. Hice un movimiento con la cabeza, e intenté por todos los medios sonreírle, porque eso me había enseñado, mostrar siempre una sonrisa con la que afrontar los problemas, pero ahora no podía, no, porque estaba destrozado, porque en un estúpido e infantil momento, yo pensé que mi madre entendería, que me diría que todo estaba bien, que no importaba el pan, sólo que yo estuviese bien. Pero las cosas nunca ocurrían como yo quería. Así que sólo me acerqué a él y lloré mucho sobre su pecho, me dejé caer en su regazo y le pedí a esa fuerza que hacía que lloviera, que los ríos cambiaran su curso, que traía la esperanza de la primavera, que me diera a mí una esperanza y que mi madre me quisiese. Me amara por como yo era. No recuerdo una súplica más desesperada que esa. Así como tampoco recuerdo un llanto más desgarrador que el de mi padre, que pedía perdón a un hijo que no entendía por qué su héroe lo aferraba con esa fuerza mientras se desgarraba por dentro.

Recuerdo la quietud que vino luego, recuerdo que mi padre me sentó en sus piernas y me ayudó a curar el golpe de mi mejilla. Pero, por sobre todo, aún recuerdo el calor de mi pecho cuando mi padre me miró a los ojos y me dijo que había sido valiente.

–Lo que hiciste hoy por esa niña, Peeta, fue muy valiente – yo me refugie aún más en su pecho mientras apretaba fuerte el pañito frío que usaba para el golpe de mi mejilla. – No todos somos así de valientes, mi niño – quité mi cara de mi refugio personal cuando me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba llorando.

–Papá, mi madre no me quiere, ¿cierto? – él me miró fijamente mientras me tomaba de las mejillas y negaba.

–Tu madre te quiere Peeta, es sólo que es una mujer incomprendida, pequeño – yo asentí mientras intentaba por todos los medios creer en las palabras de mi padre. De verdad, lo único que hacía, era aferrarme a ese pequeño halo de luz.

–Tengo miedo de que no me quiera como yo a ella – dije cuando mi padre se dedicó a arrullarme en su regazo.

–Peeta, no tengas miedo de tus miedos – probablemente, cualquier padre hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible para que su hijo entendiera que su madre lo amaba, pero él no, porque dentro de sí mismo, yo sabía, que él tenía sus dudas – No están ahí para asustar – mis miedos siempre los sentí de esa forma – Están ahí para hacerte saber que hay algo que vale aún más la pena. – me quitó los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas y me hizo mirarlo fijamente, casi para que entendiera cada palabra, que no me perdiera ninguna de ellas. – Tranquilo Peeta, el cielo tiene un plan para ti, y será digno de alguien tan valiente como tú –

Siempre recuerdo esas palabras, lo hago más a menudo desde que llegué de los Juegos hace casi un mes, y siento que cada palabra dicha por mi padre en aquel momento, no las merezco. Porque de ese Peeta valiente, que se habría enfrentado contra la furia de su madre por ayudar a una niña que lo necesitaba, ya no quedaba nada.

* * *

Me gustaría saber mucho como los otros Vencedores pasan su primer mes luego de que ganan los Juegos del Hambre. Quiero saberlo porque no es posible que no duerma como se debe desde aquella última noche en el Capitolio, cuando aferré tan fuerte a Katniss porque quería cerciorarme de que la chica que cantaba la canción del Valle seguía con vida, que estaba a mi lado, sintiendo los furiosos latidos de mi corazón desbocado.

Los Juegos se habían ido al igual que Katniss, y más por una razón que por la otra, yo no podía dormir una sola noche sin despertarme completamente asustado, sudando frío y temblando por las pesadillas. Eran vívidas, recordaba cada detalle de ellas; podía ver la sangre de Cato en mis manos, podía sentir el zumbido de las rastrevíspulas en mis oídos. Aún podía sentir dolor en mi pierna que ya no estaba, y aunque me habían dicho los doctores del Capitolio que eso sería algo absolutamente normal, yo no creía que sentir los dientes de los mutos clavados y desgarrando la carne, fuera algo normal. Despertar en medio de la noche, paralizado del miedo no era lo peor; era estar completamente solo en una casa que se me hacía muchas veces, gigante. Mi familia, a pesar de que estaban encantados con la idea de una casa nueva, con una habitación para cada uno, no vivían conmigo en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mis padres habían decidido que lo mejor era mantener la panadería en la zona comercial puesto que la mayoría de los clientes vivía allí, por lo que me encontraba viviendo solo, en una casa demasiado grande para un chico de 16 años.

Me dejé caer otra vez en mi cama, sabiendo desde ya que no sería capaz de dormir, no cuando veía los ojos de los mutos en la oscuridad. Hacía calor, el verano estaba en pleno apogeo por lo que la brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas de mi habitación me tranquilizaba, sentía como el viento me arrullaba en otra terrible noche en vela. No podía dormir, casi nos descansaba nada y había bajado considerablemente de peso desde que había llegado del Capitolio, pero nada de eso me parecía importar. Me sentía atrapado en un torbellino, justo en el ojo de semejante catástrofe. Casi no salía de casa, me la pasaba metido entre las sábanas, o metido desde hace una semana en mi estudio, donde los muebles habían desaparecido para dejar lugar a atriles y una infinidad de lienzos que querían ser pintados.

A eso me dedicaba, a acabar completamente manchado en pintura cada noche, con las manos repletas de recuerdos que de alguna manera se iban de mi cabeza cuando eran plasmados en un cuadro, con tanta nitidez que sentía que cada muto que había pintado saldría de él. Pero nunca pasaba, nunca salían para dañarme, nunca Cato salió a romperme el cuello, nunca salió Clove para enterrarme un cuchillo entre ceja y ceja.

Nunca salía Katniss para volver a arrullarme cuando tenía pesadillas.

Me levanté de la cama, y me estiré a todo lo largo que me daba mi cuerpo, y cuando saqué la pereza, el miedo de mi cuerpo, caminé por el pasillo hasta el estudio. Aún había un lienzo que estaba sin terminar, pero plasmar los ojos grises de Katniss, a través de una densa columna de humo y alucinaciones era lo que necesitaba para poder volver a dormir, aunque fuera unas horas. Tiré el anterior a algún lugar de la habitación y coloqué uno de los más grandes que había llegado en un cargamento que había enviado Portia, cuando descubrió que me era imposible dormir en días, agobiado por el miedo. Así que envió un regalo, decenas de lienzos, cajas con tubos de pintura de miles de colores, paletas, pinceles grandes y pequeños, lápices, cuadernos de dibujo y atriles.

Y gracias a eso, era capaz de dormir, o al menos, me adormecía lo suficiente para no volverme loco por no poder descansar como correspondía. Me sentía mejor conmigo mismo saber que luego de cada pesadilla me metía en esas cuatro paredes, tomaba un pincel y dejaba todo un mundo de pesadillas en el cuadro. Me servía saber que no era como mi mentor, que ahogaba sus miedos en el sedante que era el alcohol, y que no necesitaba un cuchillo para atacar a esos demonios que no se irían jamás.

Cerré un segundo los ojos, e intenté que la imagen de Katniss, desenfocada por el veneno de rastrevíspulas en mi cuerpo, volviera con nitidez.

 _Katniss_

Joder, cuánto extrañaba a esa chica, cuando extrañaba esos brazos, esos labios que me traían paz, que me daban un amor que jamás había sentido, que me hacían sentirse especial a su lado. Que me daban la seguridad que dentro de mí mismo nunca hallaría. La extrañaba a horrores, tanto que dolía pensar en ella, dolía verla en sueños, a mi lado, besándome y abrazándome. Y cuando eran peores, diciendo que me odiaba por haber jugado con ella, que ya no me quería, y que ahora, el que la necesitaba como el aire para respirar, era sólo yo.

Ella, con su horrible temperamento, con su orgullo gigante, con esa terquedad y esa convicción, se había metido en cada rincón de mi vida y no quería irse. ¡Y cuánto hería no tenerla a mi lado! Me lastimaba el pensar cada segundo del día en ella, en preocuparme por como estaría después de haber salido de los Juegos, en cómo lo afrontaba, probablemente lo hacía con más entereza que yo, que me ahogaba cada noche en los malos recuerdos, que necesitaba adormecerse con el alivio que las lágrimas traían a mí.

Ella era mucho más fuerte que yo. Siempre lo había sido, era una luchadora desde el inicio, desde que su mundo se vino encima cuando su padre murió. Katniss era un pilar en muchas vidas, incluida la mía, aunque yo no podía decir lo mismo de mí. Me sentía como el listón bonito de un regalo más grande. Yo no había sobrevivido a los Juegos, Katniss sí. Ella había sacado fuerzas por ambos y había dado todo por un futuro que no llegaría. Yo sólo era el chico que se había "enamorado". Yo sólo era Peeta Mellark.

No pinté esa noche, ni ninguna otra por dos semanas, en vez de eso, tomé un buzo deportivo y salí a correr a la Pradera hasta que la noche se convertía en día, hasta que ya no era capaz de moverme y el cansancio evitaba que pensara.

No era un remedio, no era la solución para encontrar la paz que me dejaría conciliar el sueño, pero era lo único que tenía. Era la única salida.

* * *

 ** _I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful_**

 _Me doy cuenta de que pienso que estás llena de hermosura_

 ** _Instead of hollow_**

 _en vez de vacía._

 ** _Sugar on your lips, it's hard to kill_**

 _El azúcar en tus labios es difícil de matar._

 ** _Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow_**

 _Serado como una píldora, tan difícil de tragar._

* * *

No era un hombre celoso, nunca me consideré posesivo sobre nada, en realidad, yo era la clase de chicos que era demasiado tranquilo en la escuela, que tenía muchos amigos, que iba a un club después de cada jornada estudiantil. De la clase que se juntaba de vez en cuando con sus amigos en los bordes de la Pradera del distrito. Salía de vez en cuando con alguna chica, me besaba con ella, y luego rechazaba sus sentimientos de la manera más correcta posible, prometiendo amistad leal y duradera. A muchos de mis amigos, le sorprendía en realidad que la mayoría de las chicas en realidad, nunca me guardaran rencor por haber sido rechazadas, pero a mí no me importaba. Ninguna chica me había interesado románticamente, no necesitaba una novia.

Es por eso por lo que, nunca había sentido ese calor que se junta en su cabeza, ese fuego abrasador que parece va a consumir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Y aquella tarde de agosto, lo sentí, sentí a ese monstruo dentro de mí, rugiendo por salir, por acercarme a ella. Por marcar territorio, por hacer alguna imbecilidad que acrecentara el enojo de Katniss hacia mí. Así que sólo me di la vuelta, intentando olvidar esos ojos grises vivaces, esa sonrisa natural y fresca que nacía ya no sólo cuando la aferraba a mi cuerpo, ya no cuando la besaba hasta quedarnos sin aire, ya no cuando la pillaba mirándome nerviosa. Katniss ya no era mía, y eso, me tumbó como el golpe de un contendiente, directo en el estómago, logrando que lo único que sintiera fuera tristeza.

Porque Katniss era feliz, porque ella sonreía junto a un apuesto cazador; junto a alguien que no era yo.

* * *

 ** _Am I in love with you? Am I in love with you?_**

 _¿Estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Estoy enamorado de ti?_

 ** _Or am I in love with the feeling?_**

 _¿O estoy enamorado del sentimiento?_

 ** _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_**

 _Intentando encontrar la verdad, intentando encontrar la verdad,_

 ** _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_**

 _a veces el corazón es engañoso._

 ** _Can't get out of my head, I need you to save me_**

 _No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, necesito que me salves._

 ** _If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy_**

 _Si estoy delirando, tal vez estoy loco_

 ** _In love with you, am I in love with you?_**

 _enamorado de ti, ¿estoy enamorado de ti?_

 ** _Or am I in love with the feeling?_**

 _¿O estoy enamorado del sentimiento?_

* * *

–Te ves horrible, enano – Nathan era muy directo, no tenía filtro y jamás tuvo pelos en la lengua cuando se trataba de decirle la verdad a alguien, ni siquiera cuando ese era yo. Así que sólo asentí y me dejé caer en el pasto que había en el patio de atrás de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores, con un refresco sin abrir en la mano y todo el cansancio de la semana acumulado. – ¿Has dormido algo estos últimos días? – Mi hermano mayor se sentó a mi lado y abrió su propia lata para beber de un trago la mitad del envase.

–No mucho en realidad, tengo demasiados demonios dentro – por el rabillo del ojo vi como asentía resignado; nunca hablaba de lo que había pasado en la arena, no era necesario, todos lo habían visto, así que me limitaba a intentar seguir la monotonía de mi vida, y evitar hablar sobre todo lo que hubiese pasado en el Capitolio.

–A pesar de que estés cerrado a hablar del tema, te haría bien sacar todo lo que tienes dentro. Algún día vas a estallar y te lastimarás – giré la cabeza y vi a mi hermano, con los mismos ojos miel de mi madre, mirarme fijamente. Se parecía mucho a papá, aunque tenía ciertos rasgos que lo hacían ver igual a mi madre a veces. La mirada resignada y el entrecejo fruncido eran algunas de esas cosas. – A veces siento que no confías en nosotros, en nadie. – suspiré y volví la vista al cielo despejado que ofrecía el distrito 12, uno de los últimos antes de que empezará mi estación favorita del año, el frío otoño.

–Sabes que no es eso, es sólo que aún no estoy listo para hablar del tema – abrí la lata de refresco que llegaban del Capitolio gracias a nuestra escolta y le di un buen sorbo que hizo que el gas me atragantara un poco.

–Volviste hace dos meses Peeta, estamos preocupados. No sólo Connor y yo, papá también lo está – suspiré con conformismo, no era la primera vez que uno de mis dos hermanos usaba el discurso sentimental para hacerme hablar. Entendía que estuvieran preocupados, yo ya no era el mismo de antes de los Juegos, era más callado, andaba siempre enfadado o triste, vivía mi vida con resignación, porque debía ser vivida. Pero para mí, hablarlo no era la respuesta, nada haría que superara los Juegos del Hambre, siempre estarían allí, acechando cada año, haciéndome revivir los horrores que traía la arena. – Podríamos ayudarte, somos tu familia. Cada día vemos que las ojeras que tienes son más grandes, que a pesar de que ya no estás tan delgado, no comes bien, que te la pasas encerrado, solo, perdido en tu mundo. Que no estás con Katniss – me pongo de pie de un salto, meto las manos en mis bolsillos y le doy la espalda a mi hermano. Lo sé, cada cosa que él me dice, lo sé, pero eso no signifique que lo entienda, que lo acepte.

Katniss es un tema tan complicado, tan sensible en mi vida que hacer como que no existe, ha sido la forma más cobarde que he tenido para seguir. Evitando los lugares que frecuenta, las personas que podrían mencionar algo sobre ella. No pintándola, no soñando con ella, no recordando cada bendito día que pasamos juntos en esa arena.

–Estás roto, Peeta –

Sí, demasiado roto como para seguir.

* * *

Cuando tuve que aceptar que Katniss Everdeen existía y que vivía justo en frente de mi casa, no lo hice por las buenas, fue en realidad, porque había tocado mi puerta una tarde de otoño, cuando el viento ya se sentía frío por las mañanas, en especial cuando despuntaba el alba y el vapor que soltaba mi cuerpo por las corridas matinales por el distrito era bastante.

No se veía nada contenta, y aunque la pequeña Prim la acompañaba, sentía que la tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. A pesar de eso, se veía muy linda. Si, joder, se veía hermosa, incluso con el ceño fruncido.

" _– Peeta, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas – dice enfadada, aunque se nota más descansada y radiante._

 _– ¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto – eso la hace fruncir el ceño y yo río ante la mueca que hace, deslizando mis dedos por su frente para que borre esa expresión"._

La miro fijamente lo que parece ser toda una vida. Trae su cabello amarrado como de costumbre, con su trenza castaña a un costado, con mechones sueltos que le enmarcan el rostro. Sus mejillas están cubiertas por un tierno rubor, y su boca se encuentra fruncida, probablemente porque se está mordiendo la parte interna de sus labios. Trae su chaqueta de cuero, esa con la que siempre iba a la panadería después de cazar, unos vaqueros que le entallan sus piernas esbeltas y unas botas altas que la hacen ver más alta. No puedo dejar de verla, de detallar cada aspecto del que me he perdido en estos tres meses en que no la he visto, en donde sólo en mis sueños y pesadillas me ha visitado, dejándome sin aliento o en las nubes. Y es en ese momento, en que me doy cuenta de la magnitud de lo que siento. ¿Cómo no sentir este cúmulo de emociones que crece en mi interior, esta tibieza que hace mucho no sentía?

Prim a su lado me dirige una mirada cargada de entendimiento, como si comprendiera todo lo que pasa entre su hermana y yo; no dice nada, sólo emboza una sonrisa tranquila y carraspea cuando nota que ni siquiera hemos cruzado una palabra desde que abrí mi puerta.

 _–_ Hola Peeta, espero que no te estemos molestando – dice Prim, intentando no ser entrometida. Yo asiento e intento quitarle importancia al asunto, sólo mostrando mis manos manchadas de una gama bastante grande azules y morados.

 _–_ Descuida, estaba pintando un poco. – Katniss a su lado, hace un gesto algo contrariada, pero evito clavar mi mirada mucho tiempo en ella. – No pasa nada, dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – Prim mantiene su sonrisa, aunque parece algo más curiosa ahora.

–Pues, Katniss y Gale esta mañana pudieron cazar un venado, así que ha quedado mucha carne, y queríamos saber si te apetecería tomar un poco – miró a ambas chicas sin entender y es entonces que Katniss clava su mirada gris en mí. Y el sentimiento que me transmitió aquel día en el tres, luego de que se enteró de la verdad, se repite. Decepción, y mucha añoranza, la misma que yo siento cada día por ella, por esa orgullosa cazadora.

–¡Vaya, hace mucho que no como carne! – y eso es completamente cierto. Casi nunca salgo de casa, y si salgo, es para abastecerme de comida, pero casi nunca de carne pues es lo que menos dura, a pesar de que este congelado en el refrigerador que hay en cada casa de la aldea, y lo que menos hay en el distrito. No siempre llega carne en los cargamentos desde los demás distritos. Miro a Katniss que se ha mantenido como una simple observadora desde que llegó y hago el primer movimiento para saber un poco más de ella. – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – le digo a Prim que posa sus ojos brillantes en mí. – La carne ha escaseado este año en el distrito, así que sé que es un gran regalo, y no puedo sólo recibirlo así. – Katniss me observa algo curiosa, aunque nunca sin dejar la expresión de seriedad de su rostro. – ¿Te parece si te doy bollos de queso, galletas y algo de pan por eso? Sólo así sería un trato justo –

Prim mira atenta a su hermana, al igual que yo, que lo único que quiero es que me dirija algo más que una mirada seria, quiero algo más que eso, mucho más. Katniss le dirige una pequeña sonrisa a Prim cuando nota su carita expectante y le asiente débilmente.

–Será genial hacer un trato contigo – Prim asiente y me hago a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Prim entra enseguida luego de pedir permiso, y Katniss lo hace más precavida, mirando quisquillosamente cada centímetro de mi casa.

La mayoría de las paredes están vacías pues no paso mucho tiempo ni en el living ni en el comedor. Sólo en la cocina donde horneo una vez al día para tener pan para mí y Haymitch, y en el estudio que se ha convertido en mi rincón favorito de la casa. Enciendo las luces a mi paso, evitando ensuciar con la pintura fresca de mis manos, sintiendo la presencia de mis dos invitadas a mis espaldas.

–Hornee todo hoy en la mañana, así que estoy seguro de que te gustará todo Prim – la pequeña se coloca junto a mí y me acompaña hasta la sala de estar. – Tomen asiento donde gusten, iré a sacarme la pintura de las manos – Katniss se queda parada cerca de la chimenea mientras Prim asiente y comienza a curiosear, mirando todo atentamente. No hay mucho que ver en realidad, la casa está tal cual a como me la entregaron. No he sacado ni puesto nada, y este living podría parecerse a cualquiera de la Aldea, sin una pista de que alguien pasa tiempo allí.

Me dirijo hasta el estudio en el segundo piso, donde tomo algo de diluyente y un paño y comienzo a frotar mis manos que quedan rojas por lo corrosivo del líquido. Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras, con el corazón completamente acelerado cuando veo que Katniss sonríe por algo que ha dicho Prim. Siempre ha sido así con ella, se nota a leguas el amor que le tiene a su hermana pequeña y que quedó en evidencia cuando se ofreció por ella para ir a los Juegos, algo que nadie más hubiese hecho.

Entró a la cocina y me lavo las manos con abundante agua, y luego comienzo a separar las cosas. Hay bollos de queso que hice esta mañana, y hay una orden de más de 100 galletas con diferentes diseños que mi padre me pidió que hiciera para la panadería. Hay muchos patrones distintos, muchos colores que se entrelazan para tomar forma y hacer complicados diseños que me distrajeron bastante esta mañana.

–¡Prim! – la pequeña se acerca seguida de su hermana de cerca, atenta a cada movimiento, casi como si fuera una presa o un enemigo, y tal vez así sea como me ve. Quitó esa idea de mi cabeza y vuelvo a embozar la misma sonrisa falsa que uso para todos desde hace meses – Ven, puedes elegir las que gustes – la pequeña rubia se acerca dando saltitos y observa las galletas con admiración, mirando cada detalle de ellas, fascinada por cada una.

–¿Las hiciste tú? – dice mientras se fija en una en particular que tiene el diseño de una saeta de agua, la misma que le da el nombre a su hermana.

–Si, mi padre me pidió que las hiciera. Ya no trabajo ahí, pero a veces, cuando necesitan un pastel especial, me dice a mí que lo haga. – La menor de las Everdeen me sonríe y vuelve la vista un segundo a su hermana para después volver a mí.

–Hace mucho que no veo tus diseños en la panadería – dice mientras juega con el nudo de una bolsa, probablemente donde tiene la carne de venado.

–Si, ahora tengo lienzos para pintar – ella me mira curiosa e intento explicarme – antes trabajaba mucho en los pasteles y las galletas ya que no tenía donde más poder pintar y darle forma a una idea, pero ahora tengo muchos cuadros con ideas por llenar – Prim me mira expectante y casi puedo ver una idea creciendo en su mente, como los engranajes se van moviendo.

–¡Vaya! ¿Algún día podré verlas? – me enderezo algo shockeado ya que no le he mostrado mis pinturas a nadie, y creo que son un poco fuertes para la mayoría de las personas. Asiento débilmente ya que, si deseo mostrarle alguna pintura, probablemente tenga que hacer cuadros no tan terroríficos.

–Claro, cuando quieras – Prim sonríe feliz y con eso sellamos el trato a una futuro visita de la más pequeñas de las Everdeen que luego de elegir sus galletas, bollos y pan, lo guarda en una bolsa y sale dando botes de la cocina.

Katniss sólo observa y aunque más de una vez sentí su mirada en mí, prefiero no decir nada, sólo nos observamos en silencio por lo que puede ser una eternidad. Ella, tan altiva e imponente, tan alejada de mí.

–Fue agradable volver a verte – mi voz la saca de su ensoñación y asiente algo sonrojada, con su típico ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Se da la vuelta siguiendo a su hermana, caminando hasta la puerta.

Cuando las despido en el pórtico, siento que los sentimientos vuelven a aflorar, y llegan a mí con tanta fuerza que me quita el aliento. Ver a Katniss marcharse, mirando un par de veces atrás, me hace darme cuenta de que, a pesar de que mis convicciones de recuperar y pelear por ella estaban intactas, no había hecho nada para volverlas una realidad.

Porque estoy tan asustado, tan atemorizado, pensando en que todo saldrá mal, en que el amor de Katniss me podría ser arrebatado de un plumazo, y no podría seguir con eso, no cuando estoy tan roto, cuando tengo que sacar fuerzas cada mañana para seguir, cuando tengo que encontrar motivos para vivir. Y entre todos esos, el que siempre gana, es el sentimiento que nace por Katniss, y que, en vez de apagarse, crece y consume todo a su paso, tal como lo hace ella.

Porque cuando volví a ver sus ojos grises fue que, al fin, pude ponerle nombre a esto que siento por ella. Porque al fin, entendí lo que era el amor.

* * *

Cuando la volví a ver, había pasado una semana desde la visita a mi casa aquella tarde. Era casi de noche, estaba lloviendo desde hace varias horas y parecía querer parar. Estaba vestido sólo con un buzo de color azul que ya estaba completamente empapado, con la sudadera pegada al cuerpo y la lluvia escurriendo por mi rostro. Correr se había vuelto uno de mis más grandes pasatiempos junto con cocinar y pintar puesto que me ayudaba a acostumbrarme a mi pierna y a dormir. Siempre terminaba lo suficientemente cansado como para darme un baño con agua tibia y dormir mi promedio de 5 horas antes de que las pesadillas me atacaran.

Katniss venía entrando, aunque del lado contrario por el que yo venía así que era inminente nuestro encuentro, lo sabía, sabía que en algún momento me la encontraría a solas, pero estaba aterrado, y no estaba listo, aún no, para decirle que la amaba, aún no era lo bastante valiente.

Su cabello castaño se pegaba a su rostro húmedo, su vista iba pegada al piso, evitando la lluvia, pero algo me decía que era porque ya me había visto, y al igual que yo, deseaba posponer el encuentro. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a pasar por su lado, tal vez decir hola, y seguir mi camino hasta perderme un rato más bajo la tormentosa lluvia. Lo hubiera hecho si Katniss no hubiese resbalado con el lodo que se formaba en la entrada de la aldea.

–¡Diablos! – estaba completamente empapada y embarrada a partes iguales, con algo de lodo en la espalda y las piernas, al igual que su cabello. Apresuré la corrida, y teniendo cuidado me acerqué a ella, buscando su mirada en la infinidad de la noche y la lluvia imparable.

–¿Estás bien? – Katniss desvió la mirada y asintió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero era imposible que lo hiciera sin ensuciarse más, así que como pude, me puse tras de ella, y tomé su cintura con precaución. – Tiraré de ti, y te colocas de pie, ¿sí? – Katniss me miró el rabillo del ojo, y cuando se dio cuenta que ni su dura mirada o el ceño fruncido me espantaría, terminó por ceder.

–Bien – de un solo tirón logré sacarla del barro lo suficiente para que no volviera a tropezar. Katniss se enderezó y quitó mis manos de su cintura mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba quitarse algo del barro que aún tenía. La lluvia ayudaba mucho, pero era obvio que debería tirar a lavar su cazadora. Me miró con algo de dificultad mientras quitaba algo del barro que había en su cabello, manteniendo sus ojos siempre apartados de los míos. – Gracias por ayudarme – le asentí con algo de nerviosismo y me quité la capucha de la sudadera, intentando parecer relajado mientras sacudía el agua de mi cabello para volver a ser empapado.

–Descuida – dije y ambos comenzamos la caminata más larga de mi vida, aquella que era obligada, en un profundo silencio donde ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro.

–¿Sales a correr? – la miré de soslayo, y como pude asentí, sintiéndome algo tonto cuando mi lengua se pegó al paladar y no era capaz de articular una respuesta adecuada para ella. ¿De dónde venían esos nervios?

–Si, me sirve para acostumbrarme a la pierna nueva – ella pareció entender, y aunque sabía que quería seguir preguntando, no era capaz de hacerlo, no cuando hablar sobre eso, era un recordatorio de los Juegos del Hambre. – A veces duele, ya sabes, por el frío, pero he podido acostumbrarme a ella – la orgullosa cazadora me miró fijamente y sentí que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones. En un solo segundo, me había dado cuenta que su sola presencia había traído un ligero calorcito que no se quería ir de mi pecho, con sólo ver sus tormentosos ojos, me di cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado en vano, porque esos ojos seguían teniendo los mismos sentimientos que me dejaron sin habla aquella vez que nos besamos sin restricciones, cuando sentía que podía enamorarme de esta chica como ahora lo estoy. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella era capaz de salvarme, no sólo de la arena, ella era capaz de acabar con todo, de mostrarme lo que significaba ser el último de pie, enseñarme cuál era la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y que yo valía la pena.

–¿Y tú? ¿cómo has estado? – Katniss me miró con nostalgia y asintió mientras regresaba la vista al frente. La lluvia la empapaba de pies a cabeza, pero parecía no importarle. Tal vez, ella disfrutaba de la lluvia tanto como yo.

–Bien, creo – cuando llegamos al medio del camino, sentí que esos escasos minutos que nos habíamos cruzado, que habíamos vuelto a hablar, desaparecerían en mi memoria, y que sólo servirían para extrañarla en las noches. – He tenido muchas pesadillas – dijo con la voz quebrada. Casi temiendo el mostrarme una señal de debilidad.

–Te entiendo, yo también las tengo – dije, pero sabiendo que el tema se quedaría allí y que no hablaríamos más, continué – A veces, despierto tan helado del miedo que tengo que recordarme que estoy vivo, que tú lo estás, y que, dentro de todo, estamos a salvo – bajó la cabeza para mirar como las gotas caen sin cesar en el cemento. Cuando la regresa a mí, siento que estamos de nuevo juntos, que estamos metidos en la arena, muertos de hambre y de frío, pero al final, juntos. – Te he extrañado, Katniss, mucho – sus ojos son igual de tormentosos que el cielo, y por un segundo, creo haber visto lágrimas en ellos. Pero luego vuelve, vuelve la Katniss fuerte, a la que nada daña, a la que nada afecta, la que no se asusta y que es capaz de acabar con decenas de enemigos porque así es ella.

–Será mejor que me vaya – dice, y se da la vuelta, evaluando el frente de su casa. Es muy distinto del mío, que se encuentra oscuro y vacío. En su casa, hay gente que la espera con una ducha caliente y comida, una buena conversación junto a la chimenea. En mi casa sólo hay lienzos en blanco, una cama helada y el sonido de la lluvia. Pero no avanza, se queda estancada en el centro del camino, metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta mientras eleva la cabeza y deja que la lluvia la empape. – ¿Estamos rotos, Peeta? – no recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo dijo mi nombre por última vez, pero el volver a oírlo es un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida. Me tomo mi tiempo en responder, sólo escuchando la lluvia caer, pero ella no parece tener intención de irse.

¿Estamos rotos? ¿No es eso lo que he sentido durante todos estos meses sin ella a mi lado? Desde que llegué de los Juegos, lo único que he hecho, ha sido lamentarme, pensar en lo triste que era mi vida, en que nadie me comprendía, en que nadie sería capaz de compartir mi dolor como lo haría Katniss, pero jamás quise avanzar, me sentía tan estancado, tan abrumada, que lo único que quería era ser rescatado, porque no me había dado nunca cuenta, hasta que conocí a Katniss, de que necesitaba ser salvado. Salvado de la manera en que ella lo hizo, dándome un amor que jamás había conocido, que me invadió y me ayudó a continuar otra vez. Entonces, ¿estábamos realmente rotos?

–No, sólo estamos algo dañados y retorcidos – Katniss se giró a verme e intenté que cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía le llegara, que todo lo que tenía adentro, fuese transmitido por una sola mirada. Katniss me mantuvo la mirada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo viéndonos, deseando que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, y que todo volviese a ser como era antes. En sus ojos aún había dolor, pero también había añoranza, sólo faltaba mi valentía. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y antes de que se perdiera de nuevo en la calidez de su hogar, se dio vuelta y me habló.

–También te he extrañado –

* * *

 ** _You give to me_**

 _Tú me das_

 ** _Everything, anything that I could dream_**

 _todo, lo que sea que podría soñar._

 ** _And at least that's what it seems_**

 _Y al menos, eso es lo que me parece_

 ** _Could it be I don't know what's good for me?_**

 _¿Podría ser que no sé lo que es bueno para mí?_

* * *

No volví a mi casa luego de la charla con Katniss, en verdad lo único que hice cuando cerró su puerta, fue correr, correr y correr hasta las piernas me dolieran, hasta que los pulmones, apretados y cansados pidieran aire, hasta que ya no sentía frío en mi cuerpo, hasta que las palabras de Katniss se grabaran a fuego en mi mente.

 _También te he extrañado_

Si, después de tres meses, ambos podíamos decir que había algo allí, que seguía existiendo algo en el corazón de la valiente Chica en Llamas, ahora sólo faltaba que yo actuara después de todo, ella ya lo había dicho todo, aquella tarde, ella si era consciente de sus sentimientos por mí, ella no había pedido tiempo para esclarecer su mente, era yo quién debía arrojarse al vacío. Pero el miedo seguía presente en mi mente y en mi corazón, las miles de preguntas que no tenían respuestas. Porque nadie podría decirme si al final, cuando todo hubiese terminado, el amor habría valido la pena, al igual que la cicatriz que quedaría.

No sé cómo llegué hasta la panadería de mi familia, no sé cómo, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba de pie en la cocina, con mi padre dándome una toalla seca y ofreciéndome una taza de té.

Mis ojos son iguales a los suyos, soy una copia casi exacta de mi padre, no saqué muchos rasgos físicos de mi madre salvo el color de la piel y el rebelde cabello. Me siento en una de las sillas de la cocina. No hay nadie más en el primer piso salvo nosotros, probablemente el resto de mi familia ya se encuentra acostada. La panadería está cerrada por el frente, las cortinas están bajadas y aunque hace mucho que debieron dejar de hornear, los hornos aún desprenden calor que evita que comience a temblar al verme en quietud.

–Estaba por ir a acostarme Peeta, ¿estás bien? Ya es algo tarde para que andes afuera con este temporal – me mira algo enojado, pues siempre le ha molestado que salga a mojarme cuando llueve, pero es algo que ya no puede evitar y que a mí me fascina. – Si quieres puedo despertar a alguno de tus hermanos para pedirles algo de ropa – dice cuando se da cuenta que la toalla no está logrando secarme en realidad.

–No, descuida, sólo vine porque quería hablar contigo – mi padre abre los ojos sorprendido y deja todo para sentarse frente a mí, capturando toda su atención. – Sé que desde que llegué del Capitolio, he estado algo apartado, no sólo de ti y de la familia, sino que de mis amigos también – él asiente despacio, y suspira mientras desliza su dedo por la mesa, delineando un corte sobre la madera.

–Avan ha preguntado mucho por ti, al igual que tu equipo de lucha y Delly. Siempre que vienen a comprar, preguntan por ti – sonrío de lado mientras siento que un calorcito agradable va apropiándose de mi pecho. Avan es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde los 5 años, y Delly igual. Mi equipo de lucha, aquellos con quien pasé casi toda mi vida escolar también siguen presentes en mi día a día.

–Lo iré a visitar pronto – mis dedos de a poco se van calentando gracias a la taza aún llena de té – Lo lamento, por todo, por no haber venido más seguido, por haberme cerrado tanto a ustedes. – no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, así que simplemente veo como mi reflejo se distorsiona en la taza – Sé que tú, Nathan y Connor han querido ayudarme a superar los Juegos, pero no creo poder hacerlo – aprieto mis manos, sintiendo como un nudo se va formando en mi garganta.

–Tranquilo hijo, todo a su debido tiempo – levanto la mirada y veo como se ha formado esas arrugas en los costados de los ojos azules de mi padre, cuando muestra una sonrisa de verdad.

–¿Y si nunca estoy listo para hablar, papá? – su sonrisa se ensancha y extiende su mano hasta posarla sobre una de las mías. Se nota el contraste entre ambas pieles, en como ya la mía no tiene marcas de quemaduras mientras que abundan en las de mi padre. Como se le han marcado los callos de tanto amasar mientras mis uñas están salpicadas de pintura y tinta.

–Estaremos ahí entonces Peeta, apoyándote en silencio – asiento mientras quito las pocas lágrimas que se me han escapado durante estos minutos – algo me dice que, no es de esto de lo que quieres hablar – dice mientras se acomoda en su silla para analizarme por completo. Pálido, con ojeras marcadas, empapado completamente y tiritando de frío, no puede ser muy bueno lo que ve. – Cuéntame hijo, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? – y lo hago, le cuento todo lo que pasó en la arena con Katniss, cómo todo fue una estrategia para conseguir patrocinadores, cómo me iba confundiendo con los actos de Katniss, cómo de a poco me iba enamorando de ella y cómo me enteré de que, para ella nunca fue actuación. Y externalice todos los miedos que tenía, de que todo saliera mal, que Katniss en verdad haya hecho un mal concepto de mí, y que cuando me conociera en verdad, dejara de amarme. – Pues yo no creo que eso pase – suspira y se acerca más al mesón – me estás diciendo muchas cosas Peeta, pero creo que en verdad todo está en si tú te crees merecedor de ese amor – bajo la cabeza y asiento, porque todo radica en ello, en el miedo de que en verdad yo no merezca a una mujer como Katniss, que, en verdad, no me siento capaz de hacerla tan feliz como ella merece.

–He estado muy asustado, papá, porque en un principio, dudé mucho sobre lo que sentía por ella, porque no sabía si lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte como sus sentimientos por mí – hago mis manos un puño y me enderezo en la silla, dejando caer la toalla que ha estado sobre mi espalda durante todo este rato. – Porque después de todo, ¿por qué una chica como ella se enamoraría de mí? ¿arriesgaría tanto en su vida por un chico que le mintió desde un inicio? – Yo no merecía a Katniss, por eso estaba tan asustado, porque no quería entregarle mi corazón para que se diera cuenta la clase de chico que yo podría llegar a ser.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Peeta? – la voz de mi padre ha subido de todo, pero sigue siendo baja, esperando que nadie en el piso superior nos escuche - ¿Por qué piensas que un hijo mío, no vale lo suficiente para hacer feliz a la hija de un minero? – elevo la vista un segundo y luego la vuelvo a la mesa, demasiado avergonzado y hastiado por todo – Peeta, esto no se resume a lo que tú pienses que vales, algo que tienes completamente errado en tu cabeza. Yo te vi en esa arena Peeta, como peleabas por ella, como dejabas que te hirieran por protegerla, como estuviste dispuesto a suicidarte para que ella volviera a casa con su familia – se pone de pie y como animal enjaulado, comienza a dar vueltas por la cocina – Probablemente es mi culpa, de tu madre, porque nunca fuimos capaces de darles el cariño y el amor que ustedes se merecían. Porque no fuimos capaces de demostrarles cuán importante son ustedes para nosotros. – sus ojos azules están anegados en lágrimas, pero nunca había visto una mirada tan determinada en mi padre – tú fuiste a esa Arena, y estabas dispuesto a morir por una chica con la que habías hablado un par de veces porque pensabas que tú eras menos importante que ella, porque creíste que nadie te iba a necesitar como la necesitan a ella – se acerca a mí, y al igual a cuando era pequeño, se acuclilla frente a mí y hace que levante la mirada para verlo. – También hay gente que te necesita Peeta, también hay gente que te ama. Y quiero que entiendas esto, tú te mereces a esa chica, de la misma forma en que ella te merece a ti, sólo falta que seas valiente Peeta –

Valiente, no he podido ser valiente desde hace meses, no he sido capaz de pelear por aquellas cosas que creo, no he podido dejar de lado mis miedos, de hacerles frente.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando eras pequeño, después de ese día de lluvia? – asiento, porque sé a que día se refiere, porque nunca he olvidado esa conversación que tuvimos, porque me marcó de tantas maneras distintas que es imposible que no venga a mí cuando necesito coraje – Nuestros miedos no están ahí para asustarnos, sino que para hacernos saber que hay algo más importante que el miedo mismo. El cielo tiene un plan para ti Peeta, ahora sólo tienes que seguirlo –

–¿Estoy roto, papá? – repito la pregunta que me hizo Katniss hace unas horas, porque a pesar de que yo le dijo que no lo estábamos, tal vez si sea así, y es sólo que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de ello. A él no le toma un segundo responderme.

–Tal vez lo estás Peeta, pero tu corazón no. Ese sigue siendo igual de indomable –

* * *

 ** _I'm sinking faster and faster_**

 _Me estoy hundiendo más y más rápido_

 ** _Between heaven and disaster_**

 _entre el cielo y el desastre._

 ** _Sorry if I made you feel like_**

 _Lo siento si te hice sentir como si_

 ** _I'm standing on the borderline_**

 _estuviera en el límite._

* * *

Cuando salgo otra vez a la lluvia, lo hago cuando ya es media noche, cuando la luna está en lo más alto del cielo. No ha parado de llover desde que inició el día, pero no me importa, ya no siento frío, ya no tengo tanto miedo.

El camino a la Aldea de los Vencedores se me hace corto pues mis pensamientos no me dan tregua en ningún momento, no me dejan tranquilo. Mi corazón late tan desbocado en mi pecho que siento que en cualquier momento se saldrá. Pero eso me da la seguridad de que aún estoy vivo. Cuando llego a la puerta de la aldea, sé que debo hablar con ella, ahora que mis sentimientos están a flor de piel, ahora que estoy seguro de todo, ahora que la valentía ha vuelto a mí.

Me paro frente a su casa y lo único que diviso, es oscuridad. No se ve ni un alma, las cortinas están cerradas y no sale luz desde ninguna ventana. Suspiro mientras me quito el cabello mojado de la frente y comienzo a caminar en torno a la casa, intentando ver si por alguna ayuda cósmica del universo, Katniss aún se encuentra despierta. Me doy la vuelta, y en una de las habitaciones individuales, logro distinguir luz. Débil, probablemente de una lámpara, pero es algo.

Me agacho y con dificultad empiezo a buscar piedritas pequeñas que servirán en mi tarea de llamar la atención de quien espero, no sea la madre de Katniss. Con cuidado de no dañar nada, arrojo una pequeña piedrita a una de las ventanas del cuarto iluminado. Repito el procedimiento tres veces más hasta que noto que la cortina se mueve en el segundo piso, y los ojos grises de Katniss me miran con asombro desde su ventana. Corre la tela y abre la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido, probablemente porque su madre y Prim deben estar durmiendo. Su cabello castaño está suelto y logró entrever un camisón de dormir.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – está enojada y sorprendida a partes iguales, así que con eso en mente, me quito la capucha de la sudadera para dejar mi rostro descubierto y la miro.

– Necesito hablar contigo – digo lo más fuerte que puedo, para que pueda oír mi voz en medio de la lluvia.

–¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana, cuando amanezca y la lluvia haya parado? – niego fervientemente con la cabeza, y Katniss hace un gesto de derrota cuando se da cuenta que no me iré hasta hablar con ella. – Dame unos minutos – dice, le asiento y camino de vuelta a su pórtico donde un pequeño techo evita que me moje más el cuerpo. Sale después de unos minutos, con el cabello suelto, unos vaqueros y su cazadora junto a una bufanda que abraza su cuello.

Su ceño está fruncido, pero a pesar de eso, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, puedo ver que está nerviosa, pero como siempre, su fortaleza es mayor.

–Hola – digo intentando romper el tenso ambiente que se ha formado entre ambos.

–¿Eres consciente de qué es pasado de media noche? – le sonrío ligeramente, dándole la razón. A pesar de estar regañándome, me habla, lo que es un buen cambio tomando en cuenta que hasta hace una semana ni siquiera nos veíamos.

–Lo sé, pero esto no podía esperar hasta mañana – me paso las manos por el cabello, botando un poco del agua que se le ha acumulado por la noche descontrolada que he tenido. La miro fijamente y me acerco a ella, viendo como su sonrojo aumenta en sus mejillas e instintivamente, da un paso hacia atrás. Cuando estoy a tan sólo un metro de ella, su olor a bosque me deja atontado, hace meses que soñaba con volver a sentir esa fragancia tan natural de Katniss, con toques de agujas de pino y madera. – Cuando estábamos en el tren de regreso, me dijiste que cuando supiese lo que sentía por ti, te lo dijera – ella hace una mueca con los labios, y noto como de a poco su ceño ya no está fruncido, es más, ya no parece enojada, sólo asustada, de la misma manera en que yo lo estoy. – Ahora sé que es lo que siento por ti. Lo sabía en realidad, desde hace un tiempo, cuando extrañaba cada gesto que hacías cuando estaba contigo, cuando extrañaba esas sonrisas furtivas, o las muestras de cariño que tenías conmigo. Sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti Katniss, pero estaba asustado, aún lo estoy. – le sonrío ligeramente y pruebo acercarme otra vez. Y funciona esta vez porque no retrocede, nuestros cuerpos están a sólo un palmo de distancia. Puedo sentir su respiración golpeando contra mis labios y el deseo de abrazarla y besarla me nubla los sentidos. – Aún tengo mucho miedo Katniss, estoy aterrado de amarte de esta forma – eleva la vista, y sus ojos están tormentosos, de esa forma que siempre me gustó, cuando te dabas cuenta de que podías ahogarte en esos ojos y en todo lo que escondían.

–Nunca quise enamorarme, Peeta, nunca. De nadie, porque cuando mi padre murió, me di cuenta lo que le hizo el amor a mi madre. Ella no era capaz de seguir luchando por nosotras porque papá había muerto. – asiento y Katniss clava sus ojos en mí. Estamos tan cerca, que tengo miedo de que escuché como late de furioso mi corazón – Cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, ya era tarde, ambos éramos tributos para los Juegos. – hace una pausa y toma una bocanada de aire – También tengo miedo, Peeta. – dice y los ojos se le empañan. Con eso es suficiente para que termine de cerrar la distancia entra ambos, tome su cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

–No volveré a apartarme de ti Katniss, no a menos que me lo pidas – digo cuando comprendo de donde viene su inseguridad. Deje pasar tres meses para hablarle, para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. – Me tarde Katniss, pero puedo decirte, que a pesar de que no conocía como se sentía esta clase de amor, yo lo siento por ti – Sus manos dejan de estar a sus costados y suben hasta mi pecho, y soy consciente de que debe sentir como esto me está matando – Te amo, completa y sinceramente. Necesite de mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que entraste a mi vida a cambiarlo todo, a sacarme de balance, a dar un rayo de luz que no sabía que me faltaba. Yo no tenía idea de que necesitaba ser salvado hasta que llegaste a mi vida Katniss, hasta que te conocí. Nunca supe lo que era la soledad hasta que ya no te tuve cerca. Jamás entendí esa expresión del amor a primera vista, de las almas gemelas porque nunca lo vi, jamás supe de ese amor por mis adres. Pero estar contigo, era tan sencillo, era casi como respirar, estar a tu lado me daba una paz que jamás había sentido. Pero estaba asustado, hasta que mi padre me recordó que nuestros miedos no están ahí para asustarnos, sino que están para hacernos saber de que hay algo más importante que ellos, y eso eres tú. Tú eres eso que es más importante que mi miedo Katniss. – Tomo sus manos con fuerza entre las mías y de la única manera en que sé llegar a una persona lo hago, abriendo y dejando mi corazón completamente al descubierto – Perdóname, perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto por una respuesta, pero ahora te la puedo dar con toda la seguridad que poseo. De que te amo, mucho, tanto que creo que no es sano, que jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Porque entraste tan fuerte y tan directo a mi vida, que cuando quise darme cuenta, ya vivías en cada parte de mí. Nunca había sentido algo así, mírame, estoy temblando – mis manos literalmente lo hacían, aunque no sabía si era por el nervio o por el frío. Y ella seguía allí, no sabía si algo de lo que le había dicho tenía sentido o no para ella. Katniss no era de las que hablaban mucho, pero definitivamente su falta de ella me tenía con los nervios de punta. Necesitaba que ella me dijera algo, que me amaba de la misma forma que yo a ella, que estaríamos juntos.

Pero Katniss no era de esas, era de las que actuaba. Así que deslizó sus manos por mi cuello y cerró la distancia que existía entre nuestros labios y me besó. ¡Y qué beso! Maldición si realmente existía un dios, podía tomarme y llevarme en este preciso momento.

Katniss tenía una forma muy peculiar de besar, era casi con hambre, como si robara cada pizca de aire de ti, y eso me encantaba. Me fascinaba como nuestros labios encajaban, como se movían para acariciar los del otro, como su boca buscaba a la mía, como sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello mojado y jalaban cada hebra sin piedad. Mis manos se cerraron entorno a su cintura, y no la soltaron.

Mi lengua en un momento se encontró delineando sus labios, y luego se encontró con la de ella, y batallaron sin cesar, se encontraron haciendo que el tiempo sin habernos besado se fuera a la basura. Diablos, la amaba, la amaba por completo, a toda ella, a esa agresividad, a toda esa furia. Amaba cada parte de Katniss Everdeen, que fuera orgullosa, valiente, altruista, seria, sarcástica y posesiva. Celosa, cariñosa, entregada. Rebelde.

La amaba, y por ella valía la pena ser valiente.

–Te amo Katniss Everdeen – dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron, nuestras frentes se juntaron y mis manos viajaron hasta sus mejillas, para tocarla, sentirla y saber que ella era verdad, que este beso lo era, y que, con él, había puesto el cielo al revés.

–Te amo Peeta – dice cuando se refugia en mi pecho helado, con su boca sobre mi corazón. – Entonces, ¿tendremos nuestro picnic? – su propuesta me saca una risa profunda del pecho, una que me trae nostalgia pues no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que algo me causó una alegría tan simple como esa.

–Por supuesto, te debo cientos de picnics, preciosa – Katniss sale de su refugio y me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa completamente sincera. Una que me deja helado.

– ¿Te quedas conmigo? – esa era nuestra promesa, la que rompimos las veces que fueron necesarias en la arena para proteger al otro, la que nos dijimos cuando sentíamos que nuestro mundo se venía abajo. La única promesa que ambos estábamos dispuestos romper. Pero ahora, ahora era distinto, porque la amaba, me amaba, estábamos juntos, por fin. Así que esa respuesta sería siempre afirmativa, siempre, porque no había nada en este mundo que me alejaría de ella, porque nada me haría dejar de amarla con tanta locura y devoción.

Así que cuando la miré, y besé sus labios una vez más, no fue difícil decir:

–Siempre -

* * *

 **10 mil palabras, no me pueden pedir más que eso xD Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas desde ya por las faltas de ortografía, por el OoC que pueda haber aunque hace bastante que no escribía sobre Los Juegos del Hambre. Se habrán dado cuenta que en general, Katniss aparece lo necesario, y es porque creo que en este fic, Katniss había ya hecho todo lo necesario en una chica que desde el inicio nunca quiso enamorarse, para estar con Peeta, así que en verdad, sólo nos quedaba que Peeta fuese valiente y aceptara que tenía sentimientos por ella.**

 **Este es en verdad el final, ya no hay más :c**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que comentaron ese que sería el último capítulo de este fic, y a las que me hicieron llegar sus PM con buenos deseos y ganas de que continuara esto.**

Megera123, Nycthophillya, kkkgsdf, marati2011, dracoxpeeta, andiwilltrytofixyou, Ana Scheler, Leena0813, Jamie Mellark Stark, Imacrazyelf, GirlInTheDrak24.

 **Muchas gracias también a todos los que agregaron a follows y favorites.**

 _Gracias totales, Blue~_


End file.
